The Perfect Enemy
by DiamondGurl01
Summary: Kaname & Zero had always considered themselves enemies and rivals for the love of Yuki, but when an unsuspecting arrival of three vampire children and their cousin come from the future a world of unknown emotions and secrets are forced out in the open.
1. Time Portal

Please enjoy all of my posts today and thank you all for supporting me and my stories, not to mention for waiting this long for me to post them up. I did this all for you.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of the VK characters for they all belong to their rightful owner. But other non-VK characters belong to me.

Pairings: KanamexZero

Warning: Male/Male and some OOCness and of course AU warning.

Please review and tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter 1: Time Portal

The night was painted in a thick layer of a velvety black, so black the stars couldn't penetrate it. No creature or critter was heard as the darkness surrounding them made them fearful of the unmistakable danger it brought. The only light that had shown was that of a mansion that stood on top of a hill that over looked the ocean. The sounds of agonized cries rang through the night followed by the sound of multiple gun shots.

"Onii-sama there is just too many of them!" Yuki spoke, her voice filled with undeniable fear as she addressed her older brother.

"She's right Kaname we can't hold them back for long." Zero agreed as he shot a few more rounds of bullets at the approaching level E vampires.

Kaname ceased fire and turned to face four vampires standing by the far side of the room. Kaname felt a sudden sense of déjà vu as memories from his past came flowing through his mind. He could remember the night he witnessed the murder of his father by the hands of his uncle Rido, which had been the same night that his sister had been turned into a human having all her memories sealed away by their mother. But this time Kaname was dealing with a more sinister being that was ten times more worse than his uncle had been and that made Kaname fearful for the lives of his three children and for his lover Zero along with his sister Yuki and her son.

Kaname felt someone tugging on the sleeve of the brown trench coat he was wearing and when he looked down his eyes were met with the same garnet color eyes as him that belonged to his daughter. Kaname gave a faint smile before bending down until he was staring right into her eyes which were mirroring the same fear he felt in his. He had to erase that look in not only her eyes but her two siblings who were standing behind her, even if he had to put on a mask of indifference in able to convince them that everything was going to be fine even though he wasn't sure himself of that simple lie. The aura of the enemy was getting closer, too much for Kaname's comfort and sending his kids away to a different time zone was the best choice he and Zero could come up with to keep them away from the hands of the enemy.

"I want you three to listen to me. I want you all to behave yourselves and listen to whatever it is your cousin is saying and as soon as things calm down here me and Zero will come and get you personally okay." Kaname said looking at each of his kids faces who all nodded in understanding.

"Here take this with you." Kaname handed his daughter a small cardboard box with small holes at the top, "open it as soon as you enter the past because this will keep you all safe."

"Okay father," The little girl whispered before wrapping her arms around Kaname's neck. "I love you father and please keep mother safe."

Kaname had to bite back a sob that threaten to escape from his lips. He had to fight the urge to hug his daughter back because he was afraid that if he did, he wouldn't be able to let go. So he just kneeled there hopelessly watching as their cousin Hitoshi guided them to the stairs that lead to the second floor of the Kuran mansion.

"Onii-sama," Yuki called to her now standing brother. Kaname allowed his gaze to meet hers. "Everything will be okay you don't have anything to worry about, I am sure your past self will protect them."

Kaname found it slightly amusing that here he was trying to encourage his own children not to be worried when he was the one that needed it the most. "Your right Yuki thanks." Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuki, engulfing her into a warm and comforting hug and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Please onii-sama be careful and…and please save my husband. Please bring him back to me."

"I promise I will so don't worry, leave everything to your onii-sama." Yuki smiled happily believing in her brother's words before she too went upstairs to start preparing to open the time portal that will send the kids into a different time, leaving Kaname and Zero behind.

"So this is it huh Kaname?" Zero asked looking anywhere but the person he was talking to.

"Look at me Zero." Kaname ordered in a soft tone.

"I can't." Zero's voice sounded so broken that it caused Kaname's heart to hurt slightly at how lonely and lost it sounded.

"Please Zero look at me." This time when Kaname ordered it was more like a plea than an order that Zero couldn't refuse. Kaname gave a relieved sign when Zero's eyes finally met his. "This is not it, this will never be it do you understand me Zero."

"How do you know Kaname? How do you know that this will not be the last time we will see each other or the last time we will see our-" Zero was silenced when Kaname's lips met his own.

"Please don't… _(Kiss)_...speak like… _(Kiss)_…that Zero." Kaname said showering a trail of kisses from Zero's lips to his eyes where he could taste the saltiness of fresh tears before trailing back down to his lover's lips. "I know this is not it because I have something worth fighting for Zero. I have you and our three beautiful children that you were able to give me, so this can't be it for me especially since I want seven more." Even in the situation they were in Kaname couldn't help but smirk against Zero's lips at the last part.

"What!" Zero pulled back a little enough to look at his lover square in the face, a pinkish blush creeping across Zero's pale cheeks.

Kaname tilted his head to the side, sporting an innocent look on his face. "Didn't I say before that I wanted at least ten kids?"

"No you didn't you said you wanted at least four or five but not ten."

"Yea but think about the entire extra love making we get to have."

"Yea and the morning sickness I will have to go through..." Zero paused for a second before continuing, "B-but if it's with you then any amount will do I guess."

Kaname smiled sincerely for the first time that night. His arms wrapped tightly around Zero's waist as he nuzzled his face against Zero neck, taking in his unique scent as he did so. To think that in the past he and Zero were enemies and rivals for the love of Yuki. Kaname had never pictured himself being together with Zero let alone be in the same room with him. But here they were many years after the death of Rido, married with three kids and Kaname couldn't be any happier than he was now.

"That makes me truly happy to hear Zero."

"Zero it's time to open the portal." Yuki's voice called from the balcony on the second floor.

"I have to go now Kaname." Zero said pushing Kaname away from his body but Kaname only gripped tighter. "Kaname I have to go help Yuki, so let go."

"I don't want to."

"Kaname you're making things difficult so please let me go." This time when Zero pushed, Kaname let go.

"I'm sorry." Kaname whispered backing away a few inches.

The pained look on Kaname's face made Zero walk a little closer just enough to place his hand on Kaname's chin. "Don't be Kaname for I would have done the same." Zero connected their lips together giving him a passionate yet gentle kiss before making his way to the staircase.

"I love you Zero."

"I love you too Kaname." Zero answered back then disappeared along with Yuki down the hall.

After a few moments Kaname turned his attention to the broken down front door where the level E's had been entering through before and even though none had entered in again there was no doubt in his mind that they were more outside just waiting for him to exit the safety of his house. Kaname walked out making it a good couple of feet into the front yard and just as he suspected a big group of level E vampires came charging at him all at once. With a single blast of his kinetic energy Kaname was able to blast all the level E's against nearby trees, their pained cries signaling their comrades for assistance. And not too soon another group of level E's came charging his way and this time Kaname was able to slash at three level E's neck with his right hand and sending two more flying down the hill with a powerful kick with his left leg.

As Kaname was taking care of one level E that charge at him, Kaname failed to notice that one of them had sneaked behind him and was able to cut Kaname on his right shoulder with a sharp blade. Pain spread through Kaname's shoulder like wild fire that he fell to his knees clutching at his wounded shoulder.

"Die Kuran." The level E shouted raising the hand that was holding the blade, but before the level E vampire could strike Seiren came from behind and pierced her left hand through the level E vampire's heart making it turn to ashes before it even reached the ground.

"Are you okay Kaname-sama?" Seiren asked helping her leader stand.

"I'm fine thank you Seiren."

"Kaname-sama!" Came the voices of Kaname's most loyal friends. Shiki, Kain, Takuma, Ruka and Rima all came running after smelling the spilt blood of Kaname and after taking care of the level E vampires they came across; they all saw Kaname kneeling on the grass with a large cut down his right shoulder and Seiren trying to help him stand.

"It's okay it will heal soon."

Takuma ran to Kaname's side to immediately inspect the wound when he noticed that it was still bleeding profoundly without any hint of it stopping anytime soon he voiced of his suspicion. "I don't think so Kaname-sama."

"And what makes you say that?" Kaname questioned looking at his childhood friend.

"Because that blade the level E vampire used was a hunter's blade." Kain answered pointing toward the blade lying in a pile of dust that use to be the vampire that attacked Kaname.

"How do you know?"

"Because we were all attacked by similar weapons when we were on the west and east side of the Kuran manor." Ruka said, her fingers touching the cut on her face that was still bleeding from when she was attacked by a female level E vampire that had a similar blade.

"But that's impossible. Vampires aren't able to touch hunter weapon without getting shocked let alone even be able to use them." Kaname was shocked by this piece of evidence. There was no way any vampire was able to do what these level E's were able to do because it was impossible, simply impossible. Unless the master of these level E's came from one vampire clan that was able to do what other clans couldn't. "There is only one vampire family in the whole entire vampire race that is able to use and carry hunter weapons and that are able to give that ability to others they have turned…and that is someone from the Kuran clan."

Everyone's mouth literally fell open. Shock was written on their faces at the possibility of dealing with yet another member of the strongest of pureblood families or the possibility that Rido had risen from the grave to seek revenge.

"How can that be cousin?" Shiki questioned, his face filled with worry that his father had returned.

"Don't worry Shiki it is not your father." Kaname tried to reassure his cousin.

"Then if it isn't him then who can it possibly be." Rima asked, all the while calming down a still frighten Shiki.

Kaname had to say something, anything but he just couldn't. He couldn't allow his true identity to be revealed even to his closest of comrades, not even Zero or Yuki knew of it even though they had been together for almost 85 years. Kaname knew that there will be a day that he had to reveal everything but explaining everything in detail would just take hours and Kaname didn't have that now because he could feel the enemy getting closer and by the feel of it he was sure the enemy most defiantly was not alone. Kaname opened his mouth to speak but clamped it shut when a dozen more level E vampires appeared from the shadows, all of them circling around the seven vampires trapped in the middle. The level E's eyes were all glowing an eerie red with their fangs throbbing as the scent of Kaname's pureblood filled their scenes.

"I know you all have many questions you will like to ask me… And I will answer every one of them; but before I do, I must ask you for one last favor." Kaname began as he slowly straightened himself up, feeling as the poison coated on the blade spread through his veins making him hiss slightly at the numbness in his right shoulder. "W-will you fight alongside me for one final battle? A battle that will not be like any of the others we have fought before nor is the enemy like Shizuka, Rido, Sara or Touma but someone more powerful that I can't grantee all of us will make it out alive."

All six nobles looked amongst themselves, all coming to a silent decision. "I think I speak for everyone else when I say that we will fight besides you for as long as we can until our dying breath." Takuma spoke up, pulling out his bloody katana as the rest of the nobles ready themselves to strike at their leaders orders.

Kaname was at a loss for words, stunned by their undying loyalty for him even after 85 years had gone by; but nothing made him happier than having his closest of friends stay by his side. Kaname nodded his head in silent thanks before turning around so he was now facing the level E's circling them. Analyzing their defense Kaname was able to find a weak point and with every strength his now poisoned body allowed struck that area with great ease catching the level E's off guard enough for his friends to strike.

So caught up in the blood shed all were oblivious to the watchful eyes of a very amused pureblood and his followers.

At the bottom of the hill at the front gate of the Kuran manor stood eight figures and within those eight was one who stood out more than the rest. This figure was dressed in all black; his wavy dark brown hair that could be mistaken as the color black curled at the tips and hung just above his collarbone, light brown eyes stared hungrily at the fighting scene being unfolded before his eyes making the corner of his lips curl up into a devilish smirk. The figure tore his eyes away from the scene to face the gray eyed, ash blonde noble besides him.

"Seiji they are finally opening the time portal which means now is the time for you to do your part." The ash blonde noble bowed before disappearing into the darkness leaving six noble vampires all hungrily awaiting the command of their leader. "Sorry for putting a hold onto your desires for killing…but now I am giving you the time to seek the revenge you all have desired for so long now. So go and make your master proud."

Each of the six noble vampires smiled greedily amongst themselves and without any more further words from their leader they all jumped over the gate and ran with vampire speed seeking their own enemy worth fighting against. The figure in black gave one final smile before disappearing within the shadows his main targets being within the Kuran manor.

-0-

Zero dragged a hunter's blade over his right palm as Yuki did the same over her left. All four vampire children were huddled together in the center of a circle that was written in blood in one of the oldest ancient languages known to both the vampires and the hunters.

It had been ten thousand years or so since the time portal spell had been used and if preformed in the wrong way it can cause great harm or death to those who performed it, but even with these circumstances Zero and Yuki were still willing to risk all they had even at the cost of their lives in the process. The lives of their kids were more important than their own.

"Are you ready?" Yuki asked looking at Zero from the corner of her eye.

"More than I'll ever be." Was Zero's only reply before interlocking his right hand with Yuki's left. He could feel his and Yuki's blood mingle and slowly drip down their arms where it fell onto the hard wood floor of the master bedroom. Together Yuki and Zero whispered the ancient Latin spell that would open the time portal and send their kids into the past where they knew they will be safe from harm's way.

"With our blood hand in hand, both of the blood of strongest clans. We call upon the gate of time to open up a portal for us to send the ones we love and wish to protect from the enemy who seeks them…" The circle Zero and Yuki had made around the vampire children was starting to glow, "With our blood we give to you, please open up you golden gate of time."

Just as things were going smoothly a sudden crash sound coming from the window had Zero and Yuki look in time to see a ash blond noble came running through the shattered window and dart with vampire speed toward the portal that had just opened and with a flash of light the four vampire children and the mysterious intruder vanished into the past. Leaving Zero and Yuki alone with a more deadly being.

"Damn seems like I missed the chance to see those brats." Zero and Yuki turned toward the direction where they heard the man's voice and what they saw was a bunch of bats forming together until a complete body was formed.

"Y-you have the same power as onii-sama." Yuki said, shock was written all over her face.

"Very observant aren't we Yuki."

"How do you know my name?"

"All in good time my dear Yuki."

The man smiled then turned to look at Zero from head to toe. Zero felt as though the man was undressing him with his eyes and it was making him feel very uncomfortable.

"You must be Zero, the ex-human who had been accused of killing your master Shizuka, and who had a hand in helping kill Rido and Sara." The man bowed his head. "May I say that it's a great honor to finally meet you?"

"As if it's an honor of mine to meet you." Zero said bitterly.

The comment made the man chuckle, "You have quite the mouth on you Zero. I can't wait to see what else comes out when I am ravishing your body."

"You bastard I will kill you before you even get the chance to." Before Zero was able to strike the man appeared behind Zero and Yuki knocking the two out with a blow to the back of the head but not before Yuki let out a loud scream.

"I will love to see that happen Zero but until then I am going to send you two to a secret place until I came and get you. So wait for me my precious little prizes."

-0-

Kaname had lost track on how many of the level E vampires he had actually killed and as he slice another level E that came from his left. After Kaname was able to slice his way through two more level E's as they came charging his way, he was able to notice something different about these new incoming level E vampires and as he was thinking it over on actually what it could be Akatsuki Kain beat him to it, voicing out not just what Kaname thought but what the rest of them did.

"Is it me or are these level E's becoming easier to kill and not only that but more of them are beginning to appear?"

"I agree with you too Akatsuki, it seems like they're not even trying to hurt us anymore." Ruka Souen agreed with the rust color hair noble.

"It seems as though they are trying to stall us." Takuma Ichjirou said as he stabbed a level E in the chest.

"Stalling us for wha-" Before Senri Shiki was able to finish his sentence the sound of multiple flapping was heard over head, temporally freezing the others in their spot as they looked up. Hundreds of black bats covered the sky before crashing into the window of the second floor where Yuki and Zero were at opening the time portal. A loud curse followed by a terrified scream were what brought the vampires out of their daze and Kaname running toward the entrance of the mansion.

"We have to follow him." Takuma shouted his voice filled with worry.

"You're not going anywhere until you are able to defeat us." A dark voice said from behind, causing the six nobles to turn until they came face to face with another group of noble vampires.

"Our master said to keep you company while he handles that troublesome leader of yours." A girl with a deep red color hair and dark blue eyes spoke.

"I think Kaname can handle this himself Takuma…so for the time being let's give these damn nobles a can of whoop-ass." Kain announced and immediately went for the closest male noble.

-0-

Kaname ran upstairs in a flash. His heart was thumping hard in his chest as he made his way to the master bedroom where he had shared countless nights with Zero, praying that his smiling face would be there when he opened it. But it seemed that god wasn't listening today because when he opened the double doors to the master bedroom all he saw was a man dressed entirely in black sitting on top of his mahogany desk with one of the black bats he seen outside on his finger tip.

"So glade that you could make it Kaname-sama," The man greeted.

"Where are they?" Kaname hissed at the man.

"Oh my is that how you treat a guest who had traveled far to see you?"

"I said where are they!" Kaname shouted his voice growing darker and the air around them growing colder.

"Well if you must know due to my late arrival your three kids and nephew made it safely into the past, much to my dislike. But no worries I was able to meet your dear little sister and…" The man picked up a photo of Zero that was place in a heart shape picture frame. He ran his index finger over the thin glass on top of the picture of Zero and purposely purred loud enough for Kaname to hear. "And you're all too delicious looking lover."

The pleasured look the man was giving was enough for Kaname to release his full aura causing vases to shatter and the walls of the room crack from growing anger. "What did you do to Zero and Yuki?"

The man chuckled delightedly, "Don't worry Kaname-sama I didn't hurt them, I just sent them to _**that place**_."

Kaname knew very well what place the man was talking about since Kaname had spent many years dormant in a coffin only to be awaken by a power hungry Rido, all to which was at the cost of a _supposedly_ dead baby's life.

"Why are you here?"

"That's really a stupid question to ask someone Kaname-sama." The man said picking up another picture from Kaname's desk after placing the first one down, "I am sure you know why I'm here."

"Revenge perhaps?"

"Exactly right Mr. Kuran Ancestor."

An amused chuckle ranged through Kaname's ears as the sudden appearance of a dark figure surrounding Kaname found the whole encounter to be funny especially by the man's last comment. _"The boy is mocking you Kaname." _

Kaname ignored the comment along with the unwanted figure's voice and continued on, "but I am not your enemy."

"Rido is my enemy." The man quickly answered.

"I see…well I'm sorry but I believe you're a little too late, for you see Rido is now deceased and no longer living."

The man lifted his gaze to meet Kaname's, holding his intense stare for a moment before letting a small smile spread across his lips, "Yes he is dead in form…but not in spirit."

Kaname's eyes widen with surprise which only made the man across from him smile wide enough that you could see the pearly white tips of his fangs hanging over his bottom lip. "You see Kaname-sama I happen to know one of your little secrets." The man paused for a moment to laugh as if what he said was the funniest thing in the world. "Actually I happen to know a lot of your dirty little secrets you have within the darkness, but this one just so happens to be right up there with the ones you wish to keep hidden even from the ones you love." The man looked at the picture that had Kaname, Zero, Yuki and all four of the vampire children together at a family panic they had last year.

The smiling faces were getting on the man's nerves so much that it was enough to make the man turn his attention back to Kaname. "I happen to know that Rido's very spirit lies within you because of the bond that was created between you two when he had awakened you from your slumber. So I know he is not truly dead but probably drifting over you right this minute."

Just as the man said the dark figure surrounding Kaname was truly Rido's presence hovering over Kaname's body. Unseen to the man's eyes but not to Kaname's who still possesses an unbreakable bond, a bond Kaname had tried years to break but to no avail.

"_The boy is quite intelligent."_ Rido's voice whispered into Kaname's right ear.

"So your there aren't you Rido?" The man leaned back, crossing his arms over his chest as his smile grew wider. "How have you been?"

"_Alive and well,"_ Rido said sarcastically to Kaname and having him repeat his words out loud.

The man chuckled, "Still seems to have that dark humor of yours." Suddenly the man became serious, his light brown eyes staring straight into Kaname's eyes. "To bad I don't have time to hear more of that humor of yours for I am here to dispose the two of you."

"You said I wasn't your enemy!"

"Actually Kaname-sama that's where you're wrong, you see both you and Rido are my enemies and since the both of you are practically inseparable now, it's like killing two birds with one stone. If you die not only will I be able to get my revenge on Rido but I will be able to live the life that was originally supposed to be mine…I wonder how Yuki will react when she finds out that you aren't her dear onii-sama? But that I am Yuki's real brother and the true heir to the Kuran throne, while you are just the Kuran ancestor." Moving away from the desk with his gaze still locked with Kaname's dangerously dark garnet orbs made his smile appear once more. "Let's see who will be the last one standing this time Kaname-sama!"

With a swift and quick motion the new blood shed had begun.

TBC…


	2. Guests from the Future

Chapter 2: Guests from the Future

Hitoshi stood quietly as he watched his uncle Zero and his mother recite the ancient spell that will send him and his little cousins into the past. And as far as he could see everything was going smoothly, until as soon as Zero and Yuki had finished reciting the spell, the window burst open. Glass went flying in every direction as black bats flew through the opening; a shadowy figure emerged from within his place in the flapping black bats and darted in the direction Hitoshi was standing guard in front of his cousins. There was a big flash and the floor beneath their feet cracked open, sucking down everyone standing on top of it and sending everyone falling back into a dark abyss.

Hitoshi couldn't see anything because of the darkness, but he could clearly hear the screams of his cousins as they all fell further into the worm hole. He wanted to make his way to them, but he couldn't due to the fact that a pair of hands were wrapped tightly around his neck, squeezing hard. Hitoshi gripped onto the person's wrist, his nails digging into the flesh enough that he could smell the other's person blood. He could hear the other person hiss as he dug his nails deeper until the person finally let go.

"We'll meet again, Hitoshi-san." The presence said before disappearing into the dark abyss, leaving Hitoshi falling further in.

The further down he kept falling the more lighter the tunnel somehow became, until finally something hard came in contact with his back causing him to grunt in pain.

Slowly Hitoshi opened the eyes he didn't know he even closed and as he did that the first thing his brown eyes saw was the darkening mid-afternoon sky. Turning his head a little to the right he could see trees and at the very peak just behind the trees, was the top half of a building.

Hitoshi gave a satisfied sigh as he flopped back onto his back. "We made it. Thank god for that."

A few feet away he heard rustling that was loud enough to make him turn his attention toward where it was coming from and emerging from between two bushes were three figures, their attire was disheveled and covered with dirt and leaves.

"Seems like you three made it safely too."

The little girl narrowed her garnet colored eyes. "You call falling onto a rose bush safe?"

Hitoshi shrugged his shoulders. "Well at least you didn't land on the ground like I did."

Hitoshi lifted himself up, rubbing aimlessly at his neck. "Hey…did any of you see anyone around here as you landed?"

All three looked amongst each other before meeting their cousin's gaze. "No, we didn't see anyone."

Hitoshi nodded as he looked toward the direction his senses were telling him to look. He couldn't see it, but he could smell it. The blood of the boy who left his finger marks around his neck. His senses could smell and feel that person walk further away from where Hitoshi and his cousins were standing; he was walking toward the gates, most likely planning on leaving. But to where, Hitoshi didn't know.

"Um…Hitoshi…"

Hitoshi turned his attention to his cousin who was tugging at his white slacks.

"What is it?"

"Look…"

Was all she said as she pointed to where her older siblings were running in the direction of the building.

"Where the hell are they going?" Hitoshi began but stilled when he felt a murderous aura.

"You feel that, Hitoshi?" The girl asked, looking at the top of the building.

Hitoshi followed her line of vision and was able to pin point the location of the dark aura emitting from the roof of the building. It was an aura he knew very well, because it belonged to his uncle, Kaname Kuran.

"That's father's aura and by the feel of it, he isn't too happy."

-0-

Silver vines were wrapped around Zero's right arm that had sprouted from the body of his bloody rose gun, which he gripped tightly in his hand. Zero glared heatedly as he pointed the barrel of the gun at the heart of the calm and composed pureblood standing a few feet away from him. His violet eyes practically baring holes into the other's face.

Though calm and composed in his outer feature, Kaname Kuran was furious from within. Not only for the fact that vines were wrapped tightly around his body, but for what he had chanced upon when he first entered the roof of Cross Academy.

After accomplishing his deed on eliminating the members of the vampire council, Kaname was ready to finally leave with Yuki after knowing that his troublesome uncle Rido had been finally put to rest for good.

Following Yuki's presence to the roof-top of Cross Academy was where he came upon the sight of the lowly ex-human vampire Zero, daring to point his gun at his beloved Yuki's face and just the mere sight of that was enough to snap at the strings that held his patience towards the former and finally rid himself of the useless pawn.

"I must thank you for having severed those troublesome fetters that had bonded me to Rido… but now that they are gone, I couldn't forgive myself if I allowed your existence to live any longer…because you have dared to point that gun at her! Even if you had done so without any intent to kill her, I won't let that slide." Kaname hissed angrily, the atmosphere around them turning colder. "Bloody rose, if you have awakened that much, you must recognize my voice? As well as the taste of my blood?" Silver vines stilled at the sound of Kaname's voice. "If so, would you kindly take down these vines restraining me?"

To Zero's surprise the vines slowly began unwrapping themselves from Kaname's body and retreating back to him. Kaname let a small grin appear on his face as the blood from his severed right hand transformed into a three bladed scythe.

"Bloody rose, don't forget who is the enemy." Zero reminded and at the voice of its current master, the vines awakened again and charged forward at the same time Kaname went to swing his right hand. The two vampires however were stopped when two identical vampire children stood in between them with both their arms spread out.

"I don't know who you are, but I suggest you step aside if you don't wish to get hurt." Kaname warned the unknown intruders, but even with the dark aura emitting from the pureblood the children didn't move an inch.

"Very well then, don't say I didn't warn you." Kaname raised his right arm only to have it stopped again, but this time by Yuki.

"Please onii-sama stop it, I don't want there to be any bloodshed." Yuki held her brother's hand and slowly brought it up to her lips where she licked the blood before looking up at her brother's garnet-colored eyes as her own brown eyes pleaded him silently to stop.

"Please onii-sama."

With his other hand, Kaname trailed his fingers along the flushed skin of Yuki's soft cheek, his garnet eyes softening as he stared down at her.

"Because you asked me to, I shall stop. But next time, no matter how close he is to you, I will end his life."

Kaname lifted his gaze until it came upon the two vampire children again, who let their arms hang loosely beside them.

The two were most defiantly twins -that much was clear- and likely around the ages eleven or twelve. Both had dark brown colored hair, with one of the twins having long wavy hair that reached to about their shoulder and the other one had short hair that only reached to about the nape of their neck. Their eyes were a silvery-violet color, so similar yet different from Zero's pure violet colored eyes. Yet, even so the similarities were far too great and horrifying to the eyes of Kaname Kuran as he took notice of another thing these mysterious twins possessed.

Their aura was undeniably that of purebloods; strong and unique in every aspect that any high known pureblood vampire is born with. But that wasn't what made the pureblood stare at the two with surprise clearly written in his garnet colored eyes. It was the pure fact that these children harbored the rarest of all pureblood auras and scents, which belonged to the well known Kuran clan. Yet, what bewildered him more was they also gave off that of a hunter's as well.

However, it was not just any simple hunter family, but one that had died off long ago leaving only one member in its linage. A hunter born and raised only to have his very humanity ripped away by a vengeful pureblood. A hunter having the very woman he loved and swore until his dying breath to protect only to find out that she was truly a monster he had come to despise with very fiber in his body. That very hunter who shared the exact same shocked and bewildered expression as unknown questions began swimming around his head on a matter so out of his knowledge to comprehend since a matter concerning the fact that these two vampire children had the same aura and scent as the two rival clans, the Kuran and Kiryu.

Before Kaname could ask any sort of question, his attention was drawn toward another pair of intruders that had just burst through the rooftop door.

"You two idiots!"

Everyone directed their attention toward the blonde headed boy, who appeared around the age of sixteen and who was carrying a franticly kicking child over his left shoulder.

"Why the hell did you two run off like that?"

The twins looked at each other before turning their direction back at their cousin. "We felt papa's aura near, so we wanted to go and meet him. But then we saw that he was about to hurt mama, so we had to stop him."

There was a long awkward silence in which everyone was staring at the twins in shock. All except for the twins themselves, of course.

"Oi, Blondie?" Zero shouted in Hitoshi's direction. "Can you explain to me, what the hell these kids are saying? Because I know damn well that I didn't grow a pair of breasts in the last five seconds for them to be mistaking me as a girl or even referring to me as _mama_."

"Great…just freaking great." Hitoshi mumbled, putting his cousin down.

Zero, Kaname and Yuki became more surprised as they laid their sights on the little girl, who had wavy silver hair and piercing garnet colored eyes that gave a quick glare at her cousin before turning to look at the surprised vampires staring at her. To Zero and Yuki it was like having Kaname Kuran himself stare up at them, only except that those same eyes were on the body of a little girl and who so happens to have the same color hair as Zero.

But things had to become even more worse as right at that moment, Kaname's inner circle of friends had to appear with Cross following in toll.

"Kaname-sama, the school has been successfully cleared of all the remaining level E's and…" Akatsuki Kain stopped in his tracks as he came upon an eerie atmosphere and that of unknown vampires.

Another awkward silence past before Cross spoke up. Asking the question the night class member somehow refused to ask.

"Kaname-kun, may I ask who these kids are and why they have a cunning resemblance to you and Zero?" Cross asked looking at all the vampires closely.

"Sorry, Cross. But it seems that I too don't have the answer to that question as of yet, but I will defiantly like to know." Kaname eyes were staring directly at Hitoshi's as he said this.

"Heh…yea, I bet all of you would like to know, huh?" Hitoshi said nervously, scratching the back of his neck. "And I'll explain it to you as soon as you and Zero-kun, put down those unnecessary weapons and promise me that whatever you hear me say about me, these kids and our past, you will not use them to kill each other. Only then will I tell you."

Zero gave Hitoshi a suspicious look before agreeing and lowering his weapon. Silver vines retreating back into the body of Bloody Rose. But the look on Hitoshi's face showed that he still wasn't satisfied. So with a loud grunt of annoyance, Zero let go of his gun and let it drop to the floor before kicking it toward where Hitoshi was standing.

Kaname allowed for his blood scythe to disappear back into his hand before turning his full attention to the blonde vampire.

Hitoshi took a deep breath. Letting all the air enter his lungs before releasing it back out through his nose. "Okay, I guess I can start off by introducing them to you. These young ones are my cousins. The one standing next to me is the youngest, Zahara…"

The little girl named Zahara stepped forward and gave a bow.

She was a cute girl with a creamy complexion and silver hair that was wavy and flowed to the middle of her back; she was clearly around the age of five, but as everyone looked at her, they could all sense that she was very smart for her age and had mannerism that could make a grown nobleman look sloppy in comparison. She wore an air of pure elegance as she stood with a perfect posture, an innocent smile adorning her lips as she locked her garnet colored eyes at the younger version of her parents. The box her future father gave her was placed right beside her feet.

"…and as for the twins over there, the one to the left is Kazuki and the one to the right is Kano."

Both twins stepped forward. The one named Kano grabbed each end of his girl's middle school uniform's skirt and gave a curtsy, his light color violet eyes were shining as he looked at his parents. Kano was small and frail looking with pearly white skin; short chestnut brown hair and with a personality that was bubbly, playful, sweet and innocent.

Kazuki on the other hand was the total opposite, both in personality and appearance. He had on his male's style school uniform unlike his twin Kano who loved to cross-dress. His hair was long and wavy, about the same length as his father and he had a darker skin tone compared to his brother's. The aura he gave off demanded loyalty and obedience even as he stood there with a polite expression on his face. Yet, in reality it was just a mask he held on for show in front of people, because deep within that perfectly placed mask was a shy, introverted little boy and who was a huge scaredy cat.

"As you all can tell, they are purebloods by their auras. But, there are also traces of hunter as well. I am also quite aware that you all have figured out the very close similarities between these vampire children and that of another pair of vampires amongst us. But, for those who don't or don't wish to voice it out. How about you allow me to do the somewhat honors of introducing these two purebloods…" Hitoshi started nervously. "Kaname and Zero…I will like to introduce you to your off-springs."

Everyone was in a dead silence. No one knew whether to be shocked or absolutely horrified at the revelation on the identity of these vampire children. Especially Zero and Kaname. Zero looked like he wanted to go to some corner and throw up. Kaname on the other hand, still had that indifferent expression like he didn't believe one thing the blonde vampire was saying. Even though the proof was there. There was a part of Kaname that didn't want to believe it.

Zero chose to believe nothing. Yet, there was this feeling in him that was forming as he stared at the three children. A feeling like he knew that they were his and as he thought about this, a saying that his mother had always said to him as a child popped into his thoughts.

"_It's called mother's intuition. It's a natural thing for those who have bared children, Zero."_

Zero felt a nerve twitch in his forehead at the fact that his own -quote on quote- _"Mother's Intuition"_ was kicking in. The mere thought of that possibility just made him squirm with discomfort, but the idea still remained in his head even as Cross spoke.

"Hitoshi-san, was it…?" Cross began and received a nod from said vampire. "How is it possible that these three are children of Kaname-kun and Zero, when said vampires are _male_?"

Everyone's eyes were set on Hitoshi, all waiting for an answer to Cross's question.

Hitoshi sighed. "If you want a clear answer to that, then you're going to have to ask Kaname-sama himself. Since it's a procedure known only to purebloods alone."

Hitoshi hated putting his uncle on the spot like that, but it was true. It was a sacred spell created by purebloods, for purebloods. So what better way to found out about the origin of this spell than from a pureblood himself? Especially since Kaname Kuran was the very pureblood who over sought the creation of such a spell, some ten thousand years ago.

Unbeknownst to his mother Yuki or his uncle Zero, Hitoshi knew of Kaname's dirty little secrets –well at least the minor ones. It was purely by chance that Hitoshi came upon such information one day while exploring the hidden catacombs of the Kuran manor and discovering **_that_** room, which Kaname so desperately kept hidden from his partner Zero and sister Yuki. And upon more research -though there was little to come by- Hitoshi discovered his uncle's true identity as being the Kuran ancestor.

He was one of the first purebloods to be created during the climate change and the first to discovering how to kill them. Hitoshi never quite understood why his uncle remained silent about such a thing. Why Kaname Kuran continued to play the fool, he didn't know? Yet even so, Hitoshi never spoke a word, trusting that his uncle had his reasons for keeping silent.

Kaname studied the boy suspiciously for a moment before proceeding on explaining the origin of the spell to the others.

"During the end of the pureblood war, pureblood females became a rarity and that resulted in the loss of reproducing pureblood heirs or even purebloods for that matter. So the pureblood families whom wanted desperately to keep their bloodline pure and had no intention of tainting their bloodline by breeding with lesser level vampires come up with a potential solution to their deceasing in numbers. So with the permission of the head pureblood at the time, the pureblood families had resorted to making use of all his resources in order to attain their ultimate aim. To which was a great success. They were able to produce a spell that can change the gender of a male pureblood to a female. However, it's a spell meant for pureblood use only."

"Then how is it possible that Kiryu was able to use it?" Ruka questioned staring at said hunter. If it wasn't for the fact that the twins were standing guard in front of the ex-human, Ruka would have gone over to Zero and killed the perfect herself. Yet, she didn't dare want to be the victim of two pureblooded twins, whose silvery-violet eyes were daring her to make a move toward their _mother_.

"That can be easily explained. Cross, would you care to explain this one?" Hitoshi said looking at Cross in question.

The Chairman nodded and stepped forward. "First of all, I will like to ask anyone about what they know about what makes a vampire hunter? Or what makes them strong enough to go against a vampire?"

"It's due to the vampire genetic within them that makes them able to hunt down vampires and kill them." Aidou answered. He knew this from the ancient history books he read that talked about the very beginning of the vampire race due to the climate change and how the vampire hunter race was created from their consumption of pureblood blood which gave way to them having vampire genetics.

"Exactly right Aidou-kun," Cross nodded and then continued on. "All hunters have some form of vampire genetic material in us, whether it's a little bit or a lot. Me for instance, I was born with conditions necessary for an abnormally high concentration of that genetic material to influence my physiology. To which the draw-back was that I stopped aging hundreds of years ago. Same principal applies to the Kiryu clan. However, the draw-back in Zero's case was that he was born as a twin. So his high concentrations of vampire genetics were split in half. This could explain why his brother Ichiru was so sick all the time. It was properly because he was having a bad reaction caused by the split. And being born with half that vampire genetic caused a negative reaction on his part."

Zero stood silent through all this. Zero was very much aware that there were hunters out there who possessed high and low concentration of vampire genetics like Cross was explaining right now. Yet, hearing that he was one of the ones with the high concentration made his skin crawl. This was all new for him. It made him feel disgust. Could Ichiru have known about this the day that woman murdered their family and turned him to what he was today? Zero wouldn't doubt that he did know, because he did willingly sacrifice himself to give back the part that was rightfully Zero's from the start. Thinking about his now deceased brother caused Zero pain, as well as anger. But he needed to hear this information.

"Thank you Cross, I can explain the rest from here…" Hitoshi spoke up, causing the vampires to turn their gaze to the blond vampire. "It is exactly as Cross said. Hunters have different concentration of vampire genetics ranging from some with none to some with very high concentration. In this day and age, it is very rare for a vampire hunter to be born with high concentration like Chairman Cross here. But Zero is one of them, making him have a very high adaptability in consuming more than just one pure blood. Other hunters with low concentration would probably be dead if they consumed more than one pure blood. Yet, Zero is able to consume and make the pure blood apart of him. He can do what no hunter or vampire can ever dream of doing. Zero could make himself become as close to a pureblood as possible by merely consuming their pure blood."

_'And being forcibly turned into a vampire also helped awakened a little bit of that vampire genetic.'_ Hitoshi thought, but refused to voice it out. He didn't want to enter a touchy subject with the silver haired ex-human.

"Okay, so let me get this straight…" Kain began, finding what he was hearing a little too hard to believe. "Kiryu-kun from the _future _is on equal terms to that of a real pureblood?"

"I wouldn't exactly say on _equal terms_. It's more like the Zero from the _future_ is like an imitation pureblood. Zero is as close to possible as a real pureblood, though he isn't exactly one by birth. However, he _is_ close enough. Our Zero is able to make a society of vampires see him as their superior and to make a spell like the one Kaname-san explained work perfectly."

There was a long period of silence where everyone was completely dumbfounded by the information they were given. The only ones who seemed to be taking in this information quite normally were Kaname and Kaien Cross.

Yet, as Cross reviewed the information in his head, something didn't quite add up making him turn to Kaname and ask the pureblood for the answer to his question.

"Kaname-kun, there is something I don't quite seem to understand. I have searched and read every vampire history book ever made. Yet, not one of them seemed to mention any information about the spell you are talking about?"

Kaname stared at Cross for a moment before deciding to explain. "That's because any information containing the procedure or creation of this spell has been destroyed."

"Why's that…?"

"Do you know why the pureblood war was started during the climate change, Cross-san?" Kaname answered with his own question.

"It was started because the purebloods were abusing their power by creating numerous ex-humans, causing the human population to be on the verge of extinction."

"Correct and towards the end of the pureblood war, lots of well known pureblood families had been eliminated due to many purebloods killing each other for the sake of gaining more power. Resulting in a great decrease in the pureblood population, much less than it is now. And it would have remained that way for not for the remaining purebloods wanting to keep their line pure, causing the pureblood population to flourish again, yet not to its original glory of thirty-three known families. Yet, as purebloods began to repopulate the ancestor who over sought the creation of the spell began to fear another uprising. So any information regarding the creation and procedure of the spell had been destroyed, leaving that ancestor with the original copy of it as the only resource which he took to the grave with him under the protection of the only pureblood family he trusted, the Kuran clan."

"I see. So that explains why there is no known information concerning such a spell." Cross whispered more to himself than anything and as if a switch went on, Cross found himself turning his gaze toward a quiet Zero.

Zero's head was bowed, making it hard for Cross to determine what kind of look the hunter was giving. Yet, after merely a second, a hair raising dark chuckle sounded from the hunter who was looking up at the vampires now staring at him. Even with all vampires looking at him, Zero's gaze was set on one person alone.

"You have quite the nerve Blondie…" Zero growled. "You have quite the nerve in coming here and spilling this crazy ass bullshit of me marrying a fucking blood sucker. Yet, not just any bloodsucker, but a fucking pureblood who happens to be Kaname fucking Kuran! Not to mention the fact that your saying I will one day become the very thing I hate!"

"Zero-kun please calm down, there is no need…"

"Don't tell me to calm down Cross!" Zero warned. "You expect me to believe anything this kid is telling me? You expect to listen to the ramblings of a total stranger? Why should I believe someone who hasn't even introduced himself properly yet?"

Hitoshi swallowed the big lump in his throat as he stared nervously at his uncle Zero, whose gaze was locked with his. It wasn't until Hitoshi felt his cousin Zahara tug at his slacks did he snap out of it.

"Yes your right, forgive me…" Hitoshi apologized. "I was so caught up in introducing the young ones that I forgot to introduce myself. I am Hitoshi Aidou. The son of both Yuki Kuran and Hanabusa Aidou."

This time gasps were heard all around the vampires. Even Kaname Kuran couldn't help but look utterly surprised at this revelation. Yet, the most surprised was Aidou himself, who turned as white as a sheet of paper. Yuki too, was utterly shocked. Her eyes were round like marbles with both hands covering her mouth.

"This is absolutely ridiculous." Came Zero's dark reply. "I don't believe it. I don't believe any of this shit!"

"Zero-kun, I know this maybe a very shocking matter to you, but can you at least try and understand it?" Cross tried reasoning.

Zero shook his head and gave a bitter laugh. "Something like this can't be understood so easily, Cross."

Zero began walking away toward the roof door, stopping momentarily to pick up his gun in front of Hitoshi before continuing toward the door. "You guys can all figure this out. Yet, as for me –I'm leaving. I have a funeral to plan."

"_Mother_?" Zahara called, reaching and grabbing a hold of Zero's pants.

Zero instinctively pulled out his gun and aimed it at the little girl's face. To Zero's surprise though, the girl didn't look a bit scared. All she did was stare up at Zero with her garnet colored eyes and her face a perfect mask of indifference.

For the first time in Zero's life, he found himself unable to steady his hand. His hand began shaking as he pointed the gun at the girl. Zero couldn't hurt her; he couldn't hurt his own _daughter_, whether he chose to believe her existence or not.

Zero dropped his hand and turned around so that he was no longer facing the girl and her intense stare. "I am not your _mother_. You are nothing more to me than another future dead pureblood added to my list. So if you wish to live, keep away from me." With that, Zero left.

For a few seconds, Cross could only stare before turning his gaze toward Kaname, who too was beginning to leave. "You are leaving too, Kaname-kun."

"What Kiryu said was right. This is something that can't be understood so easily and honestly, I don't plan to understand it." Kaname looked amongst the three vampire children and their cousin. "Come Yuki, we must be heading off."

Yuki could only stare at Hitoshi with apologetic eyes as she followed Kaname to the door. Hitoshi too could only smile and nod as he silently watched his mother leave with Kaname. He could see the internal battle she was having within herself on whether she should stay or go. Yet, the Yuki now knew that her place was beside Kaname and with Kaname was where she should be.

The three vampire children silently watch their parents leave. Leaving them there to wonder what they did wrong to be left behind.

TBC…


	3. Their True Intention

Chapter 3: Their True Intention

Zero found it amazing how only a week and a half went by since Rido's demise and everything at Cross Academy was back to its normal routine. The intruders' attacking the school was proclaimed to be all part of a "crime prevention exercise" conducted by the school, to which the students ate it up like cake, believing every word. As for the students' memories directly concerning vampires, they had their memories erased by the Hunter Association. Yet, there were very few students who fought against having their memories erased and those few students were the only ones who really knew what happened that night, one week and a half ago.

Yes, everything was completely back to normal, expect for one thing. The elite class of students -also known as the Night class- was no more. Without their pureblood leader as the Night class head, there was no reason for any of them to stay. Every single vampire was gone. They all went back to their respectable homes and families, back to being invisible existences in the eyes of humans.

Zero would have found the lack of bloodsuckers around enjoyable if it wasn't for this awfully annoying nagging feeling that kept stabbing him in the back of his head. Not only has it been a week and a half since Rido's death, but it is also the same amount of time since the arrival of a certain bunch of vampire children, who Zero tried desperately to forget but couldn't. Zero had to stop himself a few times from walking toward Cross's house, to which the vampires were residing. Zero always made it towards the small gate of Cross's house before turning around and heading back to his dorm room, to which that nagging feeling made sleeping hard to come by.

Zero sighed as he made his usual rounds around the academy grounds. Even though there was no Night class to monitor, that didn't stop the Chairman from ordering Zero to continue on with his perfect duties of securing the grounds of any wondering vampire that may enter the school grounds. Especially since some of the outer walls around the academy were damage due to the raid of Rido's level E soldiers.

After making a stop at the academy's in ground lake, Zero felt the sudden appearance of a vampire some feet behind him and out of habit, pulled out his gun and pointed the tip of it in that direction. Zero was somewhat surprised to see Hanabusa Aidou staring right back at him.

"What are you doing here Aidou-sempai?" Zero asked lowering his gun before putting it back inside its holster.

"Um, well you see I left something back at my dorm, so I was just coming back to get it." Aidou responded, his fingers playing nervously with the hem of his coat.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Sempai, you do know that the Moon Dormitories is located in the opposite direction, right?"

"O-Of course I know that." Aidou huffed.

"Then if you do, why are you on this part of the academy grounds? If I'm not mistaking, I believe this is the direction to where Chairman Cross lives."

"What of it? It's not like I came here with the intentions of seeing Hitoshi or anything. So, stop assuming that's what my intentions are."

"What are you blabbering about? As far as I know I never mentioned anything about Hitoshi."

"You may have not said it, but you sure were thinking it."

Zero couldn't help but feel like he was talking to an elementary school student. It was obvious without a doubt that Aidou was in this part of Cross Academy where the Chairman lived because he too was worried about the well beings of the vampire children.

Zero sighed again before looking up at Aidou. "Follow me sempai…"

"Huh?" Aidou looked at Zero with confusion and slight suspiciousness in his eyes.

"I'm taking you to go see your _son_." Zero simply answered and began walking in the direction of where he knew his foster father lived.

Aidou didn't know how to react to that. The thought of him being a father still felt so foreign to him, impossible even. Yet nonetheless, Aidou followed quietly behind Zero. The silence of the night surrounded the two as they followed the path leading to Chairman Cross's house and as soon as the two reached the gate, Zero stopped.

"Well my job of escorting you is done, I'll take my leave." Zero said and was about to leave when Aidou grabbed his arm.

"Do you honestly think I didn't notice, Kiryu-kun?"

Zero tilted his head to the side. "What?"

"You used me as an excuse to check up on your own kids, didn't you?"

Zero's eyes went wide. "N-No I didn't. You're just thinking on your own."

"I can hear doubt in your voice."

"Like I was saying before, your just thinking on your own-" Zero began but stopped when he heard a loud crash coming from inside Cross's house, followed by a loud scream.

Without fully realizing what they were doing, both Zero and Aidou ran toward the house. Opening the front door without any problem since the Chairman had the habit of not locking it.

Zero and Aidou ran toward kitchen where they could sense multiple vampires and of course that of a vampire hunter's. When the two finally reached the doorway to the kitchen, the two stopped and stared with wide eyes at the mess in the room. Sitting in two separate stools in front of the island, were the twins Kazuki and Kano. Both had traces of vanilla frosting on their faces and hands from the mixing bowl full of frosting in front of them. On the other side of the island was Chairman Cross who appeared to be cleaning up the flour bag that had been knocked over and toward the kitchen sink was where Hitoshi was cleaning up a flour covered Zahara, who appeared to be glaring at her grinning older brothers.

When Kaien felt a presence at the doorway, he stopped and looked up. "Zero and Aidou? What are you two doing here?"

Almost immediately did the others stop what they were doing and turn to the direction Kaien was directing his attention to.

The twins immediately reacted and hopped down from their stools and ran toward Zero.

"_Mother!_" The twins called as they attached themselves on either side of Zero's leg, much to the silver haired teen's surprise.

"What's going on here?" Zero asked, trying his best to ignore the fact that two vampires were clinging to his uniform's pants.

"We were baking some cupcakes…or at least trying to." Kaien answered somewhat nervously.

"Yea, grandpa was helping us put the ingredients together." Kano said looking up at Zero.

Zero looked from Kano to Kaien. "Grandpa…?"

"~I always wanted to be called that and now that I have grandchildren, I can now. All thanks to my lovely son Zero." Kaien beamed, making Zero have the urge to want to walk over to him and give him a good slap in the face, but with the twins clinging to his slacks, he couldn't do that.

"Whatever, I don't have time for this. Aidou-sempai, let's go." Zero began saying but when he turned to said noble, Aidou was looking at Kaien with distain.

"Um…Aidou-kun? What's the matter?" Kaien asked.

"Did you seriously just ask me _what's the matter_ when knowing you have my son wearing a disgusting sweater like that one?"

Kaien looked at Aidou for a moment before turning to look at Hitoshi's clothing. Hitoshi was wearing one of the chairman's old winter sweaters. It was a dark green sweater with a picture of an orange kitten in the front.

"Oh, that. Well, I really don't have any old clothes of Zero from when he was sixteen, so I just let him borrow one of my old sweaters that I don't use anymore."

"Out of all the sweaters, you give him that one?"

"Yea, it's cute?" Kaien smiled.

"Cute? You think that ugly sweater is cute. No way in hell is my son going to be walking around Cross Academy wearing a kitten sweater." Aidou retorted angrily, making Zero and Hitoshi roll their eyes at how ridiculous Aidou was being over a sweater.

"Uncle Aidou is turning into a worrywart." Kano teased making the blond noble blush a deep red.

"N-No I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"Will you two just stop. You're both acting silly, especially you Aidou." Zero said.

"He started it." Aidou huffed, pointing at Kano.

"Even in the past, uncle Aidou acts like a kid." Zahara said as she dusted herself off.

"Just leave him, he's always like that." Hitoshi murmured.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised." Zero confessed, shaking his head a little and ignoring the glare Aidou was giving him.

"Looks like dinner's ruined again." Kazuki pouted, looking at the mess in the kitchen.

"Wait a second, You guys were having cupcakes for dinner?" Zero questioned and received a nod from the twins. "What the hell Cross! Why are you feeding them junk food?"

"T-They asked for it and you know how I can't say no to cute little kids like them."

Zero narrowed his eyes. "Hitoshi take the little ones upstairs for a quick shower and get them another set of clothes from mine and Yuki's old clothes in the box located in the hallway closet. Aidou, you go set the table and Cross…" Zero stared at an excited Cross. "Go drop dead somewhere."

"What are you going to do?" Kazuki asked.

"What does it look like; I'm making you guys' dinner. So hurry up and get going, especially you Cross."

Everyone stared silently at Zero for a moment before doing as he said. Cross huffed as he stomped his way out of the kitchen.

Zero shook his head slowly, a ghost of a smile appearing on his lips before he went about cleaning the kitchen and cooking tonight's dinner.

By the time Hitoshi was done with bathing his cousins and getting them dressed, Zero had already had the food prepared and ready for them in the dining room table. The kids looked at the table, mouths watering at the sight. There were different selections of food from traditional Japanese cuisines to Western style favorites. There were even the cupcakes the kids had started, sitting on the table. Though Zero wouldn't allow them to have one until they had a proper meal in their bellies.

"Hmm…delicious." The twins hummed in unison once they took their first bite.

"As expected of _mother_." Zahara complimented.

Oddly Zero felt relieved by the comments the trio were making about his food. Zero didn't know why but his negative feelings for the trio and their cousin weren't as grand as it was a week and a half ago. Though grant it, Zero was still not use to the fact that he was actually the -quote on quote- _mother_ of the trio and married to his mortal enemy, Kaname Kuran. Not to mention that he would someday become a pureblood, or somewhat close to it at least. Yet, none of that seem to matter at the moment. Zero wanted to at least try it out before he decided to take action and change his future for the better, because a future where he is a pureblood and married to one, was not the future he wanted to see himself in.

"So how exactly did you guys get here?" Zero asked. He knew of the vampire's identities and how the Kuran trio was conceived, but he didn't know of how they came to be in the past.

"Well it's sort of complicated really." Hitoshi began. "The spell itself was created by accident, by a vampire hunter of an unknown clan, though his blood line was strong."

"How could someone created such a spell by accident?"

"Well, apparently this vampire hunter was experimenting with vampire and hunter genetics within the blood. He wanted to know what would happen if you combined the power within the blood of the oldest and strongest pureblood family and hunter family."

"…And combing two powerful bloodlines created a spell of some sort, which was able to transcend time?" Zero commented.

"Correct…though the spell can only be used by the most powerful pureblood blood and hunter blood. Yet, just that is a rarity, since at the moment the Kiryu clan is the only strongest hunter family able to use this spell."

"What about the purebloods? Are there any left that can use this spell?" Aidou asked, he too curious about the matter.

"There are three known pureblood families that can use this spell. The Kuran, the Shoutou and the Shirabuki."

"That's three out of the remaining seven living pureblood families that still remain today. Does the other two know of this?"

"I'm positive that Lord Isaya Shoutou knows about the spell. Yet, he is a pureblood trust worthy enough to keep such a spell hidden." Hitoshi reassured.

"He indeed is very trust worthy." Kaien responded. "I knew him long enough to know that. However, it's the Shirabuki clan that I am worried about."

"As of yet, they remain clueless on the fact that their able to conduct this spell."

_'Though I can't say they won't find out sooner or later. If my suspicions are correct, that intruder who was dropped in this time period with us, will most likely recruit Sara-sama as an ally, which means that I must proceed with my own plans as soon as possible.'_ Hitoshi thought as he recalled the night he and his cousins were sent to the past by their parents.

"Oh goodness. I forgot to feed Luna." Zahara started as she got up from her chair and walked toward the other room, only to return with a small box in her tiny hands.

"What kind of pet do you keep in that tiny box?" Zero asked, though he was thinking along the lines of a mouse or pet spider. Yet, what Zero didn't expect was that as soon as Zahara lifted the lid off the box, a flock of bats came flying out of the box. It was not four or five bats, but hundreds. There was over more than a hundred bats flying out that box and swarming around the room before forming together into a large black wolf with piercing icy blue eyes.

"Luna!" The twins chirped excitedly.

The wolf trotted over to the twins and licked their hands before stepping away. The wolf looked at the twins for a moment before turning to finally stare at Zero.

_"Hello, Zero-sama."_ A female's voice rang in Zero's head, making the silver haired teen get startled by the sudden appearance of it.

"D-Did that wolf just talk to me telepathically?" Zero questioned.

"Yea, that's how she communicates with us." Zahara answered.

"How is that possible?"

"Well that's because Luna was created from the essence of your future self and Kaname. You and father made her in order to protect and watch over us since the twins were born. She's pretty much like our nanny."

"…Or more like a watch dog for whenever you and Kaname are not there to watch over them." Hitoshi said as an afterthought.

"I see…" Zero murmured, still shocked that he could hear the wolf's voice. Yet, that went away when he caught the twins yawning and rubbing at their eyes. Zero turned to the clock hanging on the wall and noticed that it was half past ten. Zero was not accustom to eating this late at night, but he guessed that it didn't matter so much since this was pretty much like a vampire's _breakfast_ more than anything.

Zero went to get up, but was stopped by Hitoshi. "Don't worry I'll take them upstairs to bed."

"Um, okay…"

Hitoshi simply nodded and went about guiding the twins and their sister upstairs to the guest room they were using.

-0-

_"It's funny, don't you think?"_

Kaname tilted his head a little to the side as he stared at the illusion of his uncle Rido standing before him. "Which part of this do you find funny, uncle?"

_"You finally meet with the flower that had only bloomed for you, only to have that very flower be torn from its roots by another man."_ Rido gave a dark chuckle. _"It's ironic how the past is repeating itself."_

"If you're referring to what happened with you and Haruka, then your indeed correct. History is indeed repeating itself."

_"Yet, you don't seem the slightest bit concerned."_

"Is there a reason why I should?"

_"The woman you have loved for more than a decade has bared another man's child. Not to mention, you and that ex-human fellow have bared children of your own. Don't you think this revelation will interfere with the plans you perfected throughout the years since the day you found out about the hunters baring twins for the first time in history? Don't you think you have gained more weaknesses than anything else? Tell me Kaname, do you honestly want to live your life with an ex-human for a mate? Do you honestly want to live without Yuki by your side?"_

"What do you suggest I do about this then?"

Rido smiled. _"Use them…"_

Kaname raised his eyebrow, interest flowing through his veins.

_"Instead of making more weaknesses for yourself, use that weakness in advancing further with your plans. Use those children existence as a weakness for trapping that ex-human further into the palm of your hand. Then, use the newly acquired information about the enhancement of that ex-human as a __**weapon**__; build him into the pureblood he was meant to be. However, there is one problem…"_

"And that is…?"

_"I doubt __**our**__**weapon**__ will risk the lives of his children if it meant protecting your dear girl from danger. A __**mother**__ would even go against the __**father**__ if it meant the safety of her young."_

"Are there not any substitutions for his place as knight?"

Rido thought for a moment before speaking. _"There is Aidou? The man who father's Yuki's child. I believe he will make the perfect substitution for Kiryu as Yuki's knight."_

Kaname placed a finger to his lip and pondered the situation at hand. It was true that Kaname had gained more weaknesses than he had wanted, but it was not like he couldn't do what his uncle had suggested. In fact, what Rido suggested was brilliant. Kaname can use the fact that the kids were from the future as a sort of cheat sheet as to what's to come, even though he knew that messing with the timeline of the past could cause a drastic change to the future. Yet, Kaname wouldn't doubt that the future had already begun changing due to the appearance of the vampire children and the revelation of their identity to the younger version of their parents. So using them to gain information didn't at all faze him. Kaname thought himself to be a cold-blooded man who sought to manipulate those around him for his own gain, and those kids were no exception. Kaname would not allow anything to destroy the future he sought out to create for him and Yuki. Yet, there was this tiniest bit of guilt thumping annoyingly at the back of his head. Kaname knew what it was for, but refused to acknowledge it as anything but annoying. A future with an ex-human pureblood wife was not the future Kaname saw himself in or attempting to create for himself, even though he could honestly admit he never truly hated Zero.

_"Do I sense a bit of hesitation coming from the almighty Kuran?"_ Rido mockingly teased.

Kaname looked up toward his uncle. "When have I ever hesitated in making my move in an interesting game of chess? Nothing and no one will get in the way of my ideal future."

Rido smirked. _"Now that's the Kaname I know."_

"Kaname-sama…"

_"It seems like you're being called." _

"It seems so…" Kaname murmured and opened his eyes to see Seiren at the doorway.

"…Kaname-sama, I saw you dreaming uncommonly. It seemed to be an unpleasant dream, so I woke you up."

"Thank you, Seiren." Kaname answered sitting up from his laying position on the couch in his study. "How's Yuki?"

"She has begun eating properly now, yet she still refuses to leave her room." Seiren reported.

Kaname sighed. "I see…I will deal with her later, because for now we still have lots of things we need to do for the final arc…"

"Yes, Kaname-sama…"

-0-

Zahara sat quietly on the couch with her brothers on either side of her, all three watched quietly as their cousin prepared the bed for them.

"I was surprised when mother showed up today with uncle Aidou." Kazuki voiced out, finally breaking the silence that hovered over the room.

"Me too, but what surprised me more was when he cooked all our favorite foods." Kano beamed excitedly, his legs swinging back and forth over the edge of the couch.

"I have to admit, I was too." Hitoshi admitted before stopping what he was doing and turning toward his cousins. "But we can't get use to this, understand? You three must not forget our goal?"

The twins fell silent at the seriousness in their cousin's voice.

Zahara who had remained silent finally spoke up. "Mother and father from the future will be very disappointed if they knew what we were planning from the start."

Hitoshi sat on the edge of the bed; he had the same sadden expression as his cousins. "My parents would be disappointed too if they knew. Yet, it's all we can do in order to protect them and prevent the worst from happening. We all understand that we must do this, we have to prevent Kaname and Zero from falling in love at all cost."

"Hitoshi, you do know of the consequences of this action if we do succeed in doing this, right." Zahara asked, yet already knowing the answer.

Hitoshi nodded. "If we succeed in doing this, all of us will no longer exist. If Kaname and Zero don't fall in love, _her_ sacrifice that caused our future will have never happened and the enemy would have never been awoken. That's why in order to protect our parents; we must sacrifice our existence in order to protect theirs. It's the only way."

The three vampire children looked amongst each other before looking up at their cousin and nodded. "Yea, it's the only thing we can do to save our parents from a dark fate…one that their sure to lose."

TBC…


	4. A Clever Trap

Chapter 4: A Clever Trap

**-Flashback (a week and a half ago)-**

The woman stared at the remains of the old Vampire Council building numbly before turning her gaze to a rather interesting object half-buried amongst the rubble. The woman didn't need to walk up to it to know what and who it was. The mess of blonde hair upon the boy's head and strong scent of his blood was enough to send a mental picture of said person to her field of vision and make a swarm of pleased excitement flow through her veins. She considered it fate, that she came when she did, because she was able to find something very interesting. Something that could help her with her plans and secure her future.

With a smile etched on her lips, she turned to her servant behind her. "Jasper, will you please remove that boy from beneath those rubbles and gently bring him to the car."

"As you wish, Milady." The scrawny man nodded and went about removing the rubble of off the injured boy.

A snap of a twig in the distance caught their attention, making the woman turn to see a boy walking slowly towards her before stopping when he was close enough to talk to the pureblood before him, but far enough as to not provoke her wrath.

"Good evening, Sara Shirabuki-sama." The boy greeted with an elegant bow.

Sara titled her head to the side and stared at the gray haired boy before her. "Excuse me, but who exactly are you? I've never seen your face before, though you're gray hair and eyes do have a cunning resemblance to a particular person inside of Kaname-san's inner circle of friends."

"Well, if you mean Seiren? Then yes, we do look alike." The boy smiled. "I'm her eldest brother Seijen."

"Humph…another one of the Kuran's underlings, I see."

"That's where you're right and wrong at the same time, Ms. Shirabuki-sama…"

Sara looked at Seijen with a raised brow.

"Let me explain…" Seijen began when he read the confusion written in Sara's eyes. "It's true that I work for the Kuran household. Yet, unlike my sister I don't obey the words of the _current head_."

"Go on…"

"Do not worry, I will. But before I do, there is something that I need your assistance with and trust me when I say that the treasure we find beneath this rubble will be worth every ounce of your effort, I swear it."

Sara looked on with interest. "Then I will be more than glad to be of service to you."

**-Flashback end (present time)-**

Emerald eyes slowly opened before closing again when the light from the early morning sun beamed in through the window.

"T-The sunlight…it's too bright…" Came the dry voice of Takuma Ichjirou as he raised his arm to shield his sore eyes from the light.

"Well, you're finally awake."

Takuma turned his head toward the direction the voice came from and standing beside the window was a woman dressed in a Victorian style dress.

"You took a much too long while to wake up. Even for someone who got your heart partially cut out of your chest by Asato, it's still a long while. Although I knew that you were not so weak that you wouldn't eventually pull out of it."

"You…Your Sara Shirabuki-sama?"

Sara smiled. "The last time we saw each other was at that party….wasn't it Takuma-kun?"

Takuma nodded before looking from the window to Sara. "I'm sorry to ask of this of you Sara-sama, but could you please…"

"Oh, I will close the curtain…but only if you reply to some questions _we_ wish to ask."

"We…?"

Sara nodded in the direction of where a boy was leaning with his arms crossed over his chest against one of the bed posts at the foot of the bed. He smirked when Takuma's eyes went wide once he realized who it was.

"Don't worry; Sara-sama was just joking. We'll wait a bit longer before torturing you like this. We need to have you healed up first from the damage caused by your grandfather."

"When…When did you get back?" Takuma asked bewildered at the presence of Seijen.

"Ah, you're talking about the current me? Well, don't worry. I'm stilled excelled and imprisoned in that god forsaking island with the rest of my comrades who refused to bow their heads to that imposter known as Kaname Kuran."

"But then how…"

"Long story short, I'm not from _this_ time zone."

Sara giggled. "You'll be surprised about the things I found out about from this guy. Things that haven't even happened yet, things that go way into the future…_literally_."

"What are you two talking about?"

"Care to explain to our _uninformed_, Seijen?"

"As you wish, Sara-sama…" Seijen said as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. "I'll begin by saying that I'm the Seijen from 85 years into the future. During an invasion of the Kuran mansion conducted by my master. I with his help was able to break into the Kuran mansion's inner champers where Yuki-sama and Zero-sama were conducting a forbidden spell that's able to transcend the flow of time, making it possible for time travel. They were using this spell to send their kids into the past where they will be safe. I, who was able to enter in time for the departure, was sent back into the past along with the little brats. After landing on the grounds of Cross Academy, I managed to slip away from the others and have my chance meeting with Sara-sama at the remains of the old council building a week and a half ago."

Takuma silently took all this in with widen eyes.

"Yet, that's not the best part." Sara chirped excitedly. "Go on Seijen. Tell him about the council's secret."

"Ah, yes…the Vampire Council's greatest secret." Seijen hummed as if reminiscing a delightful dream. "Have you ever wondered why Rido-sama was so docile towards the Vampire Council?"

Takuma shook his head.

"Well that's because they had something he wanted. Something he wanted so badly that he went and revealed himself at his most weakest. I bet that you and the other's thought that he came to Cross Academy to get Yuki-sama? I'll admit that that wasn't his intention at first, but I guess seeing how Yuki-sama looked so much like his deceased sister he became greedy and desired her as well as the whereabouts of the sixth seal to Pandora's Box."

"Pandora's box…?" Takuma asked.

"Yup, this coffin here is known as Pandora's box…" Sara responded by pulling a white sheet from on top of a coffin made entirely out of black marble. Along the sides were silver spiral-like designs that wrapped around each corner and side. On top was the Kuran crest made out of white onyx stone. Yet, as Takuma took a closer look, he spotted one of the six pieces missing.

"So you noticed?" Seijen commented. "The Kuran crest is missing one of its six pieces and without that we can't open the box, or in other words the _coffin_. Though I must say; I do applaud your grandfather for being able to find five out of the six pieces. But not to worry, we still have plenty of time before it is necessary to find the last piece to Pandora's Box. And as legend has it, once Pandora's Box is open, all hell will break lose."

"I don't understand. Where could my grandfather hide such a terrible thing?"

"That's simple. It was kept in the hidden catacombs underneath the old Vampire Council building. It's too bad that Kaname-sama didn't stick around; if he stood a while longer he would have picked up on the energy caused by the protective charms surrounding the hidden door to the underground catacombs. And to think that it was his only chance at protecting his future. Oh well, too bad."

Takuma stared at the coffin known as Pandora's Box. Even in his weakest state, Takuma could sense the evil aura surrounding the coffin like a thick fog. It sent shivers down his spine and made the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Yet, there was a ping of curiosity within Takuma that just wanted to know what or who was in that coffin.

As if reading his mind, Seijen spoke. "My master is inside that box." Seijen stood and made his way over to where the box laid. A steady hand touched the smooth black surface of the coffin. "Don't worry master, I will set you free from this box and together we can get our revenge on every last Kuran member."

"How could you Seijen? How could you betray the household in which you swore to protect?" Takuma demanded with every bit of his strength.

"What on earth are you talking about Takuma-kun? Do you honestly not get the picture in front of you?" Seijen questioned angrily.

"Are you not trying to open something the Kuran's had sealed?" Takuma asked. "Isn't that why the Kuran crest is on that coffin?"

Seijen and Sara looked amongst themselves before bursting in a fit of laughter.

"The poor boy still doesn't seem to understand." Sara teased wiping away the tears from the corner of her eyes.

"Then let me explain further so that you could understand." Seijen answered. "The reason why the Kuran crest is on this coffin is because a living member of the Kuran clan lies sleeping in this very coffin. But, yes you are right in the fact that it was the Kuran couple that had sealed a great evil inside this box."

Seijen watched as Takuma's eyes widened before continuing on. "Kaname confused to you that he was the Kuran ancestor, didn't he?"

Takuma didn't say anything but just stare at Seijen.

"Even if you don't say anything, I already know he did. Well, inside this coffin is the real head of the Kuran clan. Yuki's real brother and my master."

"No, that can't be…"

"Well it is, Takuma-kun." Sara responded finally. "And now we need you to get better soon, so that we can ask you some questions. Although…I do have some questions about Kaname-san that I want answered right now…you see, I don't know much about him despite the fact that Seijen revealed to me some surprising information concerning the future Kaname-san and his weaknesses, but I want information about the present Kaname-san now.

Takuma still didn't say anything, determined to remain silent and protect his friend's secrets.

"I happen…to very much _hate_ to be ignored."

Before Takuma could even react, Sara was before him in an instant.

"Will you kindly tell me absolutely everything you know about Kaname-san?"

"Don't get me wrong Sara-sama, I definitely feel very grateful for you having helped me, but…you understand that I can't tell you exactly _everything_ about Kaname, since that would anger him, so…how about you ask him directly yourself?"

Sara smiled as she extended out her hand and gently placed it on Takuma's chest. "You see, I did ask him before and he refused to answer me. This is why I am now asking you instead."

Sara trailed her hands along the slowly healing scars on Takuma's chest. "…since you are someone who was even closer to Kaname-san than the late Asato used to be…you know, I have a really short patience. I'm growing tired of beating around the bush and asking things in such a bothersome manner."

Sara sank her nails into his chest where the wound was and ripped it open again, making Takuma grunt in pain.

"What a fool you are…mark my words…a day will come when you will regret having protected Kaname-san with your silence…"

"You weren't kidding about being impatient indeed…!" Takuma turned to look at Sara. "You should learn a lesson or two from Kaname…by once in your life having to withstand waiting ten years or more for what you most want…"

Yet even after saying that, Takuma knew he was backed up against the wall and captured in a cleverly developed trap that he knew won't be so easy to escape from.

-0-

Kaname stared in the direction where his beloved Yuki sat backed-up against the corner in a fetal position. After going through some personal matters with Seiren in his study, Kaname decided to pay his fiancé a visit in her room. He understood that Yuki was suffering from the after effects of having her vampire side awaken and bloodlust was coming at her more frequently than normal vampires, but it was to be expected after having her vampire side dormant inside her for so long. Yet, what annoyed Kaname was that Yuki refused to use her fangs to get the blood she wanted and expected Kaname to feed her like a child.

"It's been a week and a half since we've started living here…" Kaname voiced out and saw as Yuki stiffened at his voice. "Yuki…"

Yuki shook her head and covered her ears with her trembling hands.

"Yuki, is your past as a human giving you difficulties?"

Yuki lifted her head slowly until her crimson colored eyes met with Kaname's garnet ones.

"If it was anything else…I would of course wait for you, as long as it takes until you feel like doing it. But this is one thing that can't go on the way it is."

Kaname grabbed a hold of one of Yuki's wrist, at the same time as he bit into his free hand with his fangs. Almost immediately Yuki reacted to the blood trailing down Kaname's wrist and just as she was about to reach for it, Kaname pulled his arm away.

"Yuki…you must use your fangs to get the blood you want. You're not a child anymore."

Yuki stubbornly shook her head and once again reached for Kaname's bloodied hand, which he allowed her to get this time.

"I wonder why you go on refusing yourself, when the animal side of you is this starved for my blood, Yuki." Kaname sighed. "Honestly Yuki, I wonder what I'm going to do with you."

Even after Yuki had long since finished lapping up the blood from Kaname's wound, she still held onto his hand as she laid her head on his lap. Silence surrounded them as neither Kaname nor Yuki spoke. The feeling they each felt was almost surreal, as if an illusion was playing before their eyes. Each of them was both feeling different emotions from each other. Kaname after so long had finally obtained the thing he had must desired in his grasp, yet why wasn't he satisfied with just that. Why didn't this love reach the inner most chambers of his heart? He loved Yuki without a doubt, but was it the love he had always thought it was? Was it romantic love that he had for Yuki, or just the brotherly love one would have for their sister? Kaname fiercely shook his head. He needed to force himself from that sort of thinking. He loved Yuki as a woman and that was that, even if he had to force that through his unwavering heart.

"Kaname onii-sama?" Yuki's gentle voice called to her elder brother.

Kaname looked down at a timidly looking Yuki. "Yes, Yuki?"

Yuki blushed at the sensual way Kaname spoke her name. "Um…is there something troubling you? You seem as if you were fighting against something."

Kaname brushed away a few strands of hair away from Yuki's face before allowing himself to speak. "It's nothing Yuki. It was nothing but a trivial matter, nothing you should worry about."

Yuki extended out her hand and stroked the side of her brother's face. "I wish you would stop treating me like a child and confined in me more. I maybe only seventeen, but I am very much a woman who is old enough to make her own decisions. I just wish you would open up to me and tell me whatever that it is that is troubling you. I love you, Kaname onii-sama."

"I love you too, Yuki." Kaname whispered and placed a kiss upon Yuki's forehead. "Though, I wish you will not be child-like when it comes to using your fangs." Yuki pouted at her brother's teasing, making Kaname chuckle.

_'Yes, I love Yuki. I love her so much. Yet, why does my heart not respond to her in __**that**__ way?'_

-0-

"Man, I'm beat." Zero huffed as he flopped lazily on the couch with a relieved sigh.

After the dishes were washed and put away in their respectable places. Zero dragged his wary body over to the living room where Chairman Cross and Aidou sat on separate chairs, drinking tea that Zero prepared for them earlier.

"Oh, stop your complaining Zero-kun." Aidou responded over the rim of his cup.

"Stop my complaining? Don't you think I have the right to since I was the one who did all the cooking and cleaning up afterwards, while you and Cross just sat here drinking tea." Zero narrowed his eyes. "And not only that but when have I ever said that it was okay to just start referring to me by my first name, Aidou-sempai?"

"Oh, stop being such a whiny woman, Zero." Cross teased and was soon met with a pillow to his face.

"It seems like he's already playing the position of mother-hen." Aidou said after.

"You shut up too, or else you too will be met with a pillow to your face." Zero warned.

"Oh geez, you two bicker like a bunch of children." Hitoshi answered as he made his way into the living room and sat himself on the same couch Zero was sitting in.

"So, were you able to put the kids to bed?" Cross asked adjusting his glasses.

"Yea, they're sleeping soundly upstairs."

"That's good; those kids haven't been getting much of a night's sleep in the past week and a half."

"It was mostly because they felt that it was their fault that their sudden arrival made their parents act the way they did and leave."

Zero felt a surge of guilt hit him at the response Hitoshi gave and after noticing the effects of his words on Zero, Hitoshi immediately apologize for his outburst.

"No, it's alright Hitoshi. I should feel guilty for treating those kids the way I did. But it's just-"

"I know and they do as well, that's why you don't need to explain your reasoning." Hitoshi reassured.

"And I'm sorry too, for acting the way I did and for not showing myself earlier." Aidou apologized as well, he too feeling guilty about the way he behaved a week and a half ago.

"It's all right and plus you're here now. So that's all that matters to me now."

"~Aw, how nice, everyone is getting along so well with each other that I just have to capture this. But, I wonder where my camera went?" Cross beamed cheerfully as he searched for said camera.

"No one's capturing anything, you old perv." Zero said and threw another pillow at Cross's head.

"Aw, but Zero…" Cross whined.

"Want another pillow thrown at you?" Zero warned and watched as Cross covered his face with his hands.

"Um…sorry to interrupt, but do you mind if I ask you a serious question, Cross-san?" Hitoshi began his voice serious.

"I don't mind. So go ahead and ask whatever you want Hitoshi-kun."

Hitoshi nodded and took a deep breath before speaking. "Do you by any chance know of the whereabouts of the six seals to Pandora's box? Because I would really like to know."

TBC…


	5. A Father's Duty

Let me seriously take a moment to seriously thank each and every single one of you for your constant support, it seriously means the world to me on a really great level. Your reveiws, favorites, and follows of both me as an author and my stories is really much loved and appreciated. So thank you so much for everything that you do, you are the best!

~Dia

* * *

Chapter 5: A Father's Duty

There was a thick silence that hung heavily in the room the four occupants were occupying. Zero and Aidou were the ones greatly taken aback by the question Hitoshi had uttered mainly because they didn't know what he was talking about but then again the question itself was asked to the Chairman and not them and with curiosity burning in their veins they just had to turn and look toward the man in question and what they saw was Kaien sitting perfectly straight against the chair with a serious look on his face.

"Where on earth did you hear about Pandora's box?" Kaien asked as he lifted his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. "Only few know of its existence."

"While that may have been true before, it is something that isn't so true now." Hitoshi answered just as serious as Kaien.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is that the existence of Pandora's Box that the Hunter Association has been keeping under wraps is in danger of being exposed."

"That's impossible since the six pieces that open the box has been separated from the box itself and scattered amongst the six strongest Hunter families for years."

"That's where you're wrong." Hitoshi disagreed as he pulled out several papers from inside a folder that the others hadn't noticed he was carrying and once they were all out Hitoshi passed them to Kaien. "As you can see five out of the six hunter families had died off in unexpected ways and the first to be at their aide or scene was none other than Asato, Takuma's grandfather."

Kaien's absorbed the knowledge he was given with shock. It was true that all the families here were met with untimely deaths but not once did he connected the dots together and realized that these five families were different than the rest of the hunter families who would die off either naturally or accidently due to their job. Yet, what made these five families different from the rest was that they were the holders of the seals that could open Pandora's box but the real surprise was that the holders of Pandora's box were the Vampire Council and seeing that Asato was the first at every scene of every death of these families meant one thing and that was he was most likely after the seals they protected.

"And if my research is correct it is known that one of them, the last one is said to be in your possession. Is that true?" Hitoshi questioned and got his answer when the Chairman looked up with surprise because it made perfect scene now as to why Cross Academy was suddenly attacked almost two weeks ago.

"Not to interrupt or anything but can someone care to explain to me what the hell is it that you two are talking about?" Zero had finally had enough of being silent and trying to figure out what the two were discussing. Something was clearly wrong by the way Kaien was reacting to the information given to him by Hitoshi but because he didn't know what it implied he couldn't understand and now he wanted answers.

Kaien for a moment had forgotten that Zero and Aidou were still in the room with him and clearly listening to the conversation going on between him and Hitoshi and it was also clear that there was no way he could just act as if all was nothing when in fact it wasn't. So hesitant as he was Kaien had to explain what Pandora's box was which was a great evil sealed inside a marble coffin that was sealed by a vampire couple after their baby was used as a sacrifice to awaken an ancestor. But, what the man responsible unleashed wasn't just only an ancestor but also an evil spirit that had been sealed along with the ancestor who had vowed to keep it lock inside with him forever. Yet, weak as the ancestor was from hundreds of years kept inside that coffin he was unable to reseal the spirit and unfortunately had no choice but to seal it inside the dead corpse of the baby that was use as a sacrifice to unseal the ancestor. And with the last of his power remaining, the ancestor was able to shrink in size and age and become the replacement of the baby the couple had lost.

After he was finished with telling the story, Kaien had made sure he had left out the fact that the pureblood couple was the Kuran couple and that Kaname was the ancestor who replaced the child they had lost. It was a promise he had sworn to keep as he had promised Juri and Kaname he would.

"But then what became of the couple's real child after the evil had possessed it?" Aidou asked.

"The pureblood couple had no choice but to seal the baby inside the coffin and scatter the pieces that can open it to people who could protect it." Kaien responded. "And I'm one of them and unfortunately so was Zero's family."

Zero's eyes went wide when Kaien revealed that one of the seals was given to his family to protect and as Zero thought about it, it all suddenly seemed to make sense. Zero felt angry at the conclusion his thoughts came upon. "Is this way my family was murdered?"

"No it wasn't." Hitoshi answered honestly causing the three to look at him as if to explain more to why he knew this. "Your parents being killed by Shizuka-sama were purely coincidental that unfortunately benefitted the Council."

"So it wasn't the Council who unleashed Shizuka-sama from her prison?" Aidou asked curious. Hitoshi shook his head. "Then do you know who did let her out?"

Hitoshi became nervous but was able to maintain his calm composure as he answered. "No, unfortunately I don't."

Hitoshi knew lying about not knowing was bad but he didn't want Zero knowing the truth because it would undoubtedly destroy Zero and send him in a mad frenzy if he knew that the person he was destine to marry and who was also the father of his children was the one who took part in taking away Zero's precious family. It was a secret that even the future Kaname had kept from him.

"So where is this box now?" Aidou had to ask.

"It should still be in the Vampire Council building." Kaien answered. "Not unless they moved it somewhere else which I doubt."

"Then how about tomorrow we all go and find out?"

"That does sound good; however neither I nor Zero will be able to go."

Zero turned to look at Cross in confusion. "And why's that?"

"Because while I'm away I need you to take care of the school and watch over the little ones."

"What do you mean by while you are away?" Zero asked but before he could get an answer the front door was opened and the four could hear footsteps coming toward the living room where they were.

In front of the entrance way of the living room was a strong built man with light hair and eyes and a scar that came down his face. Zero knew this man to be Jinmu, a vampire hunter Zero knew to be sometimes a grouch especially when it came to him since Jinmu had no problem with constantly pointing out Zero as being a blood thirsty vampire. Beside Jinmu were two other vampire hunters Zero knew but at the moment he just couldn't think of what their names were.

"You guys showed up longer than I had anticipated." Kaien voiced out toward the three vampire hunters.

"Well sorry for the wait. Things have been chaotic ever since that pureblood killed every last member of the Vampire Council and with no order around, the vampires have been running amuck around the city."

"The Vampire Council members are dead?" Aidou looked surprised, he hadn't known that Kaname had killed the council nor did he know of the chaos happening within the vampire society since he hadn't gone home yet. In fact, Aidou had stuck around the town where Cross Academy resides since the day the night class was disbanded so it was no wonder this information was news to him.

"Yup, all of them and their precious building had collapsed too."

Now it was Hitoshi turn to be surprised since the collapse of the building can lead to the weakening of the seals that hid the box. So right now all Hitoshi could do was pray that no one had found the box but somehow Hitoshi felt as if it was already too late.

"Kaien Cross…you are under arrest of the Hunter Association." Jinmu spoke as he began to handcuff Kaien.

"And this is not because I killed the Association President is it?"

"No, it is because of your selfishness for creating the night class that you're being arrested." Jinmu responded.

"Are you kidding me?" Zero beamed angrily. "That is the most ridiculous reason I had ever heard."

"There's no need to worry Zero, this matter will get resolved soon." Kaien reassured Zero.

"But what about Cross Academy and the students here?"

"I already took care of that by cancelling the rest of the day student's classes for the next three months."

"Why three months?"

"Well because I just couldn't do construction on the school with classes in session, it will disturb the students and teachers. So, I already informed the faculty on the situation and they were the ones who told the students and their parents that tomorrow will be the last day for classes before they are expected to return home while the school is under construction."

"How come I didn't hear of this?"

"Well if you hadn't been busy sleeping during class, then you would have probably known of the school closing."

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you? That's why you decided to close the school, because you knew the Hunter Association would come and arrest you." Zero looked up to stare at Kaien Cross square in the face. "Why? Why didn't you tell me this was going to happen?"

"Because I'm your father and it is a father's duty to not want to cause his son to worry. I didn't want to see you make that hurt face of yours."

"You stupid old man…why would I worry about you." Zero shouted with anger. Though the expression on his face contradicted his words.

"Of course…silly me. You're a big boy now." Cross responded with a smile, the expression on his face was showing how happy he was that Zero was worried about him.

"Come on Cross, we have to go." One of the hunters finally voiced out as he tugged on Cross's arm. But before they were about to leave Zero spoke.

"You better get this resolved and hurry back home old man or I swear I will go there and drag your ass back here. Those kids need their grandpa and I…" Zero bowed his head so that his silver bangs covered his eyes. "Need my…um…p-papa." Zero said and blushed at the last bit.

Cross looked at Zero with doe like eyes. "~Ah, my darling Zero just called me papa! Oh, how I wish I had my camera with me to capture this lovely moment."

"Shut up you old man and just go." Zero shouted with a blush creeping on his face.

"Only if you call me papa again." Kaien cooed but was hit with a final pillow.

Zero was still slightly red in color even after Kaien had long since been taken away to the Hunter Association prisons. The room had grown quiet again with the remaining three all staring at the fourth tea cup that was Kaien Cross's. But Zero knew that being a perfect and the temporary Chairman in charge until Cross came back was that he needed to stand strong and make sure that after tomorrow's classes, everyone, both students and faculty left Cross Academy safely and that the Academy was closed down properly. So with his responsibilities in order Zero turned toward Hitoshi and Aidou.

"Listen you two, I want the both of you to head over to the Vampire Council building and see if you can find any traces of the box there. I will stay here and monitor the closing of the school. I will have Luna stay with the kids here until I am done with my duties and when you're done come back here. So does everyone know what to do?" Zero looked at the two who nodded in return. "Good, now I think it's time for us to get some rest since we all have a busy day tomorrow."

"Yea, so where am I going to sleep?" Aidou asked as he stood from the chair and gave a stretch.

"Aren't you going to stay in the Moon dorms?" Zero looked toward Aidou as he said this.

"Are you kidding me? I don't want to stay in that big place alone."

"Fine then you can take Cross's bedroom." Zero concluded.

"What? I do not want to take that crazy man's room. Who knows what weird stuff he might have?"

This made Zero sigh in annoyance. "Then take my bedroom and I'll take Cross's."

"Alright, I'm fine with that." Aidou beamed making Zero roll his eyes and Hitoshi shake his head as he made his way toward Yuki's old bedroom where he was staying at since it was the closest to the guest room where the three little ones were sleeping.

Zero bid Hitoshi goodnight before leading Aidou toward his bedroom which was further down the hall. When they came to the door Zero ushered Aidou inside and turned on the light. The room was simple but then so was Zero, he didn't like having fancy stuff nor was he the type to sit around in his room with one of those fancy console games that every teenage boy seemed to have nowadays. Zero liked the way his room was set up with the full size bed in the middle with side tables on either side and a couple of inches from the left side of the door was a small desk and over towards the right side of the room was another door that was Zero's closet. The room was small and plain but Zero liked it.

"Well this is my room, so I hope you like it." Zero said and watched as Aidou looked around the room for a moment before the former turned around and shrugged.

"It'll do."

That response made the corner of Zero's eyebrow twitch and he so badly wanted to pull out his bloody rose gun and shoot at the former for being such an annoying pest but then Zero remembered that he locked away his gun inside the safe in Cross's downstairs office earlier as he waited for the food to cook on the stove. So for now Zero would just have to deal with the pest as best he could.

Zero was soon about to leave when he heard a familiar ring that caused him to quickly whip around to see Aidou dangling the small bell his brother had used to tie around his hair in his hand. Zero had forgotten he had left it on the side table earlier when he came upon it while changing his clothes and seeing how carelessly Aidou was treating it caused Zero to become furious and before he could stop himself he snatched away the bell from Aidou's hand which took the blonde headed boy by surprise.

"Don't touch it." Zero snapped as he cradled the bell in his hand.

"Well excuse me for touching something that I didn't know was untouchable." Aidou snapped back with sarcasm. "If you didn't want it to be touched then you really shouldn't have left it out in the open where it could have easily been touched by anyone."

Zero knew Aidou was right. It was his fault alone that he had forgotten to put it away, so there was no reason for him to get angry with Aidou about it especially since it wasn't his fault at all. Zero turned around and looked toward Aidou who was staring back at him and did something that shocked both of them as he apologized to Aidou for snapping at him. Aidou was surprised because it was totally out of Zero's character to have him apologize so out of the blue like that and it was surprising to Zero since he had never would have thought that he would be apologizing to Aidou of all people. It was a shock to both of them that also really creep them out at the same time, but nonetheless Aidou accepted it either way.

There was an awkward silence that lingered between them before Zero broke it when he spoke. "Well then since you're all settled in I guess I can excuse myself and let you get ready for bed. If you need any spare clothing you can borrow whatever you want from my closet just until we can get your bags from the hotel you were staying at." Aidou simply nodded and Zero took that as his time to go but before he reached the door Aidou called him making Zero turn around.

"You need something."

"Uh no, but I do want to apologize."

"For what?"

"Well for touching your brother's bell." Aidou answered. "I knew it was his but I still touched it, so I'm sorry for doing that."

"That's okay."

There was another short silence before Aidou spoke again. "You must really miss him, huh?"

Zero looked up at Aidou before looking down at the small bell in his hand. Zero could still remember hearing this bell as it indicated the approach of his little brother as he walked down the hall. Yet, now the bell was silent because two of its owners were now deceased. And for now Zero didn't have the heart to be its new one for the pain of losing his brother was still too fresh to start anew.

"Yea, I miss him a lot. Even after all that's happened between us, I will always love and miss him."

Aidou nodded before looking up at Zero with a serious look on his face. "I doubt this would mean anything to you but if you were my brother I would feel like the luckiest person in the whole world. Because that is how great you are Zero and I'm sure Ichiru-kun felt the same way."

Zero looked up at Aidou and saw that the blonde noble was serious. "Thank you Aidou-sempai." Zero thanked and gave Aidou a smile that totally sent the blonde's heart in a beating frenzy. "It's getting late and the both of us should rest since we both have things to do tomorrow."

"Ah yes, your right." Aidou said as he turned his head to hide the blush on his face.

"Then goodnight,"

"Yea…goodnight." And with that Zero was gone.

Aidou sat down on the edge of the bed with his face still flushed and his hand on his chest. The beating hadn't ceased and it continued to beat as the image of that smile kept appearing over and over again in his head.

"W-What the hell…" Aidou didn't know why but he just couldn't keep himself from thinking about Zero.

-0-

Aidou covered his mouth as he yawned tiredly into his hand before settling back into a comfy position in front of the window.

"Tired?" A voice came from across from him in the seat opposite from the one Aidou was occupying.

Aidou turned and directed his attention to Hitoshi who unlike him was completely wide awake. "Yea, I didn't get much of a good night's rest last night and since I'm not accustom to waking up and moving around in the morning it only adds to my tiredness. Plus I really don't like riding in trains."

"Ah, that's right." Hitoshi remembered. "You're a vampire, so no wonder you're tired."

Aidou raised an eyebrow. "Aren't you a vampire too?"

Hitoshi gave a light laugh. "Yes I am, however, unlike you I am able to easily switch my internal clock to either morning or night since being a pureblood means that I have responsibilities to my family."

"But aren't you only half pureblood like Shiki? What responsibilities can a half pureblood possibly have?"

"You'll be surprised." Hitoshi admitted. "My mother is Yuki Kuran."

"Well that's true?" Aidou agreed then paused for a moment. "So I'm married to Yuki-sama, huh?"

"Yea,"

"I see."

Hitoshi looked at Aidou in bewilderment. "You don't seem too excited about it?"

"No no no it's not that…" Aidou started as he realized his nonchalant attitude. "Yuki-sama is nice and all it's just that I never saw her as a love interest before, even now I still don't."

"Why is there someone you like already?" Hitoshi asked and immediately saw Aidou blush a deep red. "Oh, so there is someone you like?"

"N-No I don't have anyone I like." Aidou stammered as he tried to speak. He didn't know why but when Hitoshi had asked if there was someone he liked, a picture of Zero smiling came to mind. "There is no way that I like _that _person."

"Like who…?" Hitoshi asked.

"No one…just no one," Aidou voiced out and right there Hitoshi knew that there was nothing more Aidou will say on the matter.

So with that Hitoshi grew silent and peered out the window. It will take two hours to get to the town where the Vampire Council was and another half hour just to walk up the steep hill the building stood which meant that for the next two and a half hours Hitoshi will have to deal with the growing guilt burning in his chest for the lies he told.

'_I must keep the truth a secret. Aidou must not know anything, at least not right now'_

"That man wasn't kidding when he said that the Council building had collapsed." Hitoshi voiced out as his eyes surveyed the crumbled ruins that once been the Council building.

"You think we'll be able to find the box?" Aidou asked.

"I guess we'll find out once we start looking."

Hitoshi walked further into the ruins and after reaching the center he bent down on one knee and placed his hand on the ground.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm using the earth's natural vibrations to feel for any secret openings and by the feel of it there is one over in that direction." Hitoshi answered as he pointed over toward one particular part of the ruins.

When Hitoshi got up he and Aidou made their way over to the one section of the building that was still in tack. As the two walked along the hallway they came upon a door that appeared to be kicked off its hinges and around the foot of the door were broken metal chains and burned up paper charms. Seeing this caused a feeling of dread to pass over the two vampires as they both ran down the spiral staircase and into a large cathedral like chamber. The room was still lit by the candles on the candelabras around the room and as the two looked toward the head of the chamber they saw a platform with no coffin on top and when the boys took a closer look at the platform they were able to see skid marks that dreadfully confirmed the twos fears that someone had came before them and stolen the box.

"This is bad, this is real bad." Aidou chanted dreadfully.

"I know but we can't continue dwelling on it here. We have to immediately go back to Cross Academy and inform Zero about our findings and then after that we'll figure out what to do from there."

"Do you have any idea as to who might have stolen the box?"

"Yea, I have a feeling I do."

"Who is it?"

"I'll explain everything when we get back to the Academy, because right now we have even bigger problems."

"What do you mean?"

"Listen," Was all Hitoshi had to say when the sounds of footsteps were heard coming from upstairs and by the sound of them they were two sets of different footsteps being heard.

"Who do you think it is?"

"I don't know but we are about to find out." Hitoshi whispered as he led Aidou back up the spiral staircase and out of the ruins.

Aidou and Hitoshi were both on defensive mode when they left the ruined building and when they heard the footsteps stop right behind them they whipped around ready to strike at the intruders but when they saw who it was the two stopped themselves before they were able to hurt them because standing right in front of them were two nonchalant vampires who Aidou knew to be Shiki and Rima.

TBC...


	6. Itsy Bitsy Spider

Chapter 6: Itsy Bitsy Spider

Aidou looked at his two friends with surprise, he wasn't expecting them nor did he figure he would see them so soon. But here they were several inches away from him and Hitoshi, sharing the same umbrella.

"What are you two doing here?" Rima asked looking at Aidou and Hitoshi with not much emotion.

"We should be asking you that same question too." Aidou retorted back.

Rima and Shiki glanced at one another before looking back at the duo in front of them.

"You haven't noticed at all have you Aidou?"

Aidou looked at Shiki, bewilderment clearly showing on his face. "Noticed what?"

"That after the Vampire Council members have been destroyed, Ichijou-san hasn't returned."

There was a momentary pause before Hitoshi spoke as he recalled the incident when he first arrived with his cousins. "Yea, now that you mention it he wasn't there when I and the little ones arrived."

Aidou nodded in agreement. It was true that Takuma Ichijou wasn't there when the children first arrived, so the other possibility was…"You thought he would be here, didn't you?"

Rima and Shiki both nodded their heads. "We did, but we have yet to find any sign of him yet. It's like he just disappeared."

"Now that's interesting." Hitoshi voiced out loud, making the others look at him questioningly.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, Aidou and I came here with the intention of finding a certain object which for some mysterious reason has also suddenly disappeared."

Aidou's eyes widen as he caught on to what Hitoshi was implying. "You don't mean?"

"Yea, I do." Hitoshi looked serious now. "Whoever took that box, must have also taken a wounded Takuma with them."

"But why would they want to take Takuma with them? It's not like he would know anything about the box."

"That maybe true, but there are other stuff that Takuma knows that could clearly benefit whoever has taken him."

Aidou bit the tip of his thump as his face changed to one of worry. "Damn, we're really screwed now."

"Hold on just a second." Shiki started. "Can you guys please explain to me everything that you know, especially if it can somehow lead to where Takuma is?"

Hitoshi and Aidou both shivered at the intense way Shiki was directing his menacing stare at. It was the first time for the both of them to see Shiki get so riled up about anything or anyone for that matter. But that's not what really almost had them going in their pants; it was the fact that Shiki was releasing large amounts of his partial pureblood energy. Shiki may be only a half pureblood, but his pureblood bloodline came from one of the strongest pureblood families ever known, and that was the Kuran bloodline, and he was unwillingly giving off large amounts of it.

Attentive to Shiki's moods as she always was, Rima placed a gentle hand on her friend's shoulder and spoke as gently as she could. "Shiki, you need to control yourself. Because if you are just going to be forceful in the way you are going about things, you will only cause others distress and not get the answers you want."

Shiki looked over at Rima then at Hitoshi and Aidou who were trying their best not to seem any bit afraid of him. Shiki sighed and relaxed his body. He had no intention of wanting to frighten his friends, but it seems that his mind was clouded by the fact that he couldn't locate Takuma anywhere that caused him to succumb to his pureblood nature. The part of him that he didn't want to ever have to use since it was a remainder for him of who his father was, and it made unwanted memories come flowing back to when he was possessed by his evil and deranged father.

"Sorry about that." Shiki apologized.

Hitoshi stared at Shiki and Rima, who was still comforting her friend, for a moment before coming down with a conclusion of how to settle the matter. "Did the two of you come by yourselves here?"

Rima shook her head. "Our manager drove us here."

"Do you think she can drive us all back to Cross Academy, since I very much cannot explain to you everything here."

Shiki and Rima nodded. "Come, we'll take you to where she's parked."

Hitoshi and Aidou both followed quietly behind Shiki and Rima as they started down the dense forest that wrapped itself around the ruins that use to be the council building. They were about halfway down the path when Hitoshi spotted something small crawling on the back of Shiki's left shoulder and before he could point it out, Rima beat him to it.

"Hey Shiki, there's something on your shoulder."

"Really?" Shiki looked down at his shoulder and saw a small black spider which he allowed to crawl onto his hand. Upon close inspection of the spider, Shiki found something quite weird about it and voiced it out. "That's odd."

"What is?"

"I've never ever seen this species of spider here before?"

"Maybe it's a new species?" Aidou pointed out.

"I don't think so; I mean I've seen this species before but not anywhere in this country."

"A species that's out of its country?" Hitoshi repeated before grabbing Shiki's hand and bringing it up toward his face for a closer look.

Shiki was right; the spider on his hand was definitely a species not from any part around there. Yet there was something oddly familiar about the spider. Hitoshi inspected the spider closely, when it finally hit him. The realization of what this spider was and doing there, struck Hitoshi's past memories on an interesting book he had once read at the Kuran library on special pureblood abilities. And if his gut feeling was right, then this spider species and what it could be doing there, could only mean…

Hitoshi's eyes went wide and immediately swatted the spider from Shiki's hand.

"Ouch…why'd you do that for?" Shiki barked as he cradled his hand, the one which held the spider in. But Hitoshi wasn't paying attention to one thing that Shiki was saying as he scanned the forest floor for the spider.

"If you're looking for that spider, it disappeared into those bushes over there." Rima answered as she pointed to the direction where thick bushes formed a sort of wall around the deeper apart of the forest around them.

"Damn…" Hitoshi cursed to himself before turning to the others. "We need to leave this place at once."

"Okay, but why?" Aidou asked, he was starting to feel a tad bit uneasy for some odd reason, but he didn't know if it was due to Hitoshi's sudden mood change and the urgency in his voice or the fact that he felt like they were somehow being watched by something inside those bushes.

"I'll explain everything once we're back on Academy grounds where it's safe, but until then, we must get moving."

That was all Hitoshi needed to say before he began back down the path toward the entrance of the forest where Shiki and Rima's manager was waiting for them in the car. All the while as he was walking with the others obediently behind him, he felt the sense of being watch grow more in size as well as intensity and Hitoshi knew he wasn't the only one who was beginning to feel it.

After the four vampires disappeared out of sight, the single spider that was once perched on Shiki's shoulder crawled from beneath the bush and stared down the path the other's had walked down before it was joined by many of its comrades that had been hiding in the bushes watching. After the sound of a car being driven off was heard, the spiders marched in a well organized manner back into the bushes, for they were on their way back to their Queen.

-0-

Zero rubbed his groggy tired eyes with his hands for a few seconds before wrapping them back around Zahara's waist who was cozily perched on Zero's lap with her twin brother's on either side of Zero. Curled around Zero's feet was Luna the black wolf, and the children's protector. All five were currently watching some animated movie on some kid's network the young three were able to find when they browsed through the channels earlier while Zero was off playing temporary Chairman all morning long.

And after successfully making sure that everyone, including staff and students, were safely let out the school, Zero had to run back to the Chairman's house, get the kid's up, showered and dressed. Then he had to cook them breakfast, then go back out and patrol the grounds, dormitories, academic buildings, and the barn house in case he missed anyone or if anyone was still on the school premises. Then after that he had to go back to the Chairman's house, cook the little one's lunch before going back out again to meet with the head of construction that will be in charge of all the redevelopment within the Academy grounds. After showing the man all the damage that needed to be fixed and all the places that needed to be extended and made larger, including the Sun dormitories. Zero then had to send the man off, since tomorrow was the day construction shall begin, then make it back to the Chairman's house where he had to shower, clean and make supper for him and the kids, as well as Hitoshi and Aidou -which he figured won't be quite so back yet. So, he put their portions in different bowls and left them in the refrigerator along with the other leftovers he made.

Now after all that, all Zero wanted was nothing more than to just crash in the Chairman's bedroom, since his own bedroom was being occupied by Aidou-sempai at the moment, and sleep for ages. But his persistent kids kept going on about never having any alone time to spend with their quote-on-quote _'Mother'_ since the day Zero decided to stay at the Chairman's house, which all led up to what he was doing now.

Zero sighed in a way that came out deep and heavy, even though Zero hadn't meant for it to come out that way it still made Kano, the youngest twin, look up.

"Mommy, are you not having fun?"

Zero involuntarily shivered at the mention of the word _'mother'_ which he still hadn't gotten use to being referred to as or even come to terms with, since him being a parent was still too foreign for him to accept right now. But Zero had to admit though that the little ones were starting to invoke a change in him that had once threatened to shatter him completely. Slowly but surely, the kids were starting to become more than just pureblood vampire hunter children, but something much more closer and precious to him.

Zero let a smile appear on his lips as he looked down at those big silvery-violet colored eyes looking right back up at him. "No Kano, I'm having lots of fun."

Kano smiled back. "That's good, because we did this for you."

Zero looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"What he means is that we did this for you so that you could relax a little bit, because you seemed very stressed out before." Zahara was the one who answered this time as she looked up over her head from the advanced quantum physics book she was reading, to which she had taken from the Chairman's study.

Zahara's level of intelligence was so high that it completely left Zero tongue tied and at a loss for words. The amount of knowledge this girl possessed was equal to that or more than the knowledge a ten thousand year old pureblood would have, and mind you, this girl was only five in terms of vampire years. Just wait until she reaches vampire maturity, she would probably not only be the smartest but also the strongest pureblood vampire, that Zero didn't know whether it was a thing to be proud of or something to be terribly afraid of.

But that right now didn't matter, what did was the fact that the little ones somehow sensed Zero's increasing stress from the day's work and was most likely trying to cheer him up by helping him relax with the only way they knew how and that was to have him watch a movie together with them.

Zero felt his chest warm up and he allowed another smile to appear as he wrapped his arms around the twin's shoulders and Zahara's small waist, and pulled them close.

"I swear…you guys know me better than I know myself," Zero took in a deep breath, making sure he sucked in every bit of scent that flowed from the kid's bodies into himself before letting it out. "Thank you."

The three kids all smiled as they snuggled in closer to Zero. Every single one of them was thinking the same thing, which was that they didn't want this moment to ever end.

After an hour or so, Zero woke to the sound of the front door opening and naturally became alert. But the voices that immediately came after that had Zero calming down again as he waited for the voices to follow his presence further down the hall toward the den where Zero was with the sleeping little ones.

The first one to appear in the doorway was Hitoshi, followed by Aidou and two familiar faces Zero hadn't seen since the day the Night class was abolished.

"Shiki-kun and Touya-chan? What are you two doing here?"

"We're here to get some answers." Shiki answered seriously.

"And it has come to our knowledge that you have things that might explain a lot to what's going on, and we would like to hear it." Rima finished just as seriously as Shiki.

Zero looked at Shiki and Rima for a moment before looking toward Hitoshi and Aidou furiously.

"I-I know what you're thinking Zero…b-but if you'll allow me to explain everything, t-then it will all make sense, I swear." Hitoshi stammered, he hated being at the end of those deadly furious eyes.

"Fine, we'll all discuss things in the living room." Zero started. "But before that, Hitoshi and Aidou-sempai could you please help me carry the little ones upstairs?"

Hitoshi and Aidou nodded, and went for the sleeping twins beside Zero as Zero carried little Zahara in his hands. After tucking the three vampires in the guest bed with Zahara in the middle and her brother's on either side of her, the boys made their way downstairs to the living room where Shiki and Rima were waiting patiently on the couch. Hitoshi and Aidou took to sitting in the individual single chair recliner a few distances across from each other, while Zero decided to just stand with his back against the wall right behind Aidou's chair.

Hitoshi took in a deep breath before letting it out slowly. He did this two more times before he allowed himself to speak. "Well, I guess I will have to start off at the beginning and inform Shiki-kun and Touya-chan what we know and why we came to the ruins of the council building to begin with."

"Might as well." Zero spoke out.

Hitoshi took another deep breath in and out before going about explaining everything that was said the day before, making sure that he left out key information as Cross did which detailed the identity of the ancestor and the pureblood couple who's baby was used to seal the evil vengeful spirit. Then Hitoshi went about telling how the Vampire Council had been the ones who protected this box deep inside their protected council building while the seals that unlocked the box were given to six hunter families, which unfortunately five of the six perished in rather some suspicious circumstances and the seals they protected were stolen.

"So that is why you and Aidou-sempai were at the ruins today?" Rima asked.

Hitoshi nodded. "Yes, we wanted to see if he could find Pandora's Box. But unfortunately for us, someone already beat us to it?"

"And you think that whoever did steal the box might have also come across a potentially wounded Takuma and taken him too?" Shiki questioned as his mind started to quickly connect the dots.

"I don't think, Shiki-sempai. I know he was taken by the very same person who stole the box?" Hitoshi answered honestly.

"And you know who it is, don't you?" Shiki retorted back deadly serious.

Hitoshi nodded his head. "I do."

"Then who is it?"

Hitoshi sighed. "It's Sara Shirabuki-sama,"

The entire room went silent as everyone took a moment to take in the shocking information before Aidou spoke.

"Shirabuki-sama? How do you know it was her, and not only that but why would she want Pandora's Box?"

"I knew it was her by the spider that was on Shiki-kun's shoulder."

"How can you determine that just by a spider that was on Shiki-kun's shoulder?" Zero questioned.

"Allow me to explain then," Hitoshi started. "I am sure all of you know or should know that every pureblood family has an animal familiar…"

"Animal familiar?" Zero repeated. "What the heck is that?"

"An animal familiar is an animal assigned as the embodiment of whoever summoned it. When a pureblood vampire reaches the peck of maturity they will summon a familiar that best fits them. For an example, Kaname-sama's familiar of choice is the Black Flying Fox Bat and when Yuki reaches maturity as a pureblood she will choose the White Morpho butterfly as her familiar."

"So the spider on Shiki-kun's back was Shirabuki-sama's familiar?"

"Yes…her familiar is the Latrodectus Hesperus, also known as the Western Black Widow."

"So, that's why it was odd to see that species here." Shiki commented.

"That's because that species doesn't belong here."

"Well that's interesting to know, but why would a spider that belongs to that pureblood be doing in a place like that?"

"Most likely to spy on us."

"Spy? Can a black widow do that?"

"Well, not any common black widow, bat or butterfly."

"Huh?" Zero by now was more confused than ever.

"What I mean is that familiars are different because its part of the pureblood's themselves or in another more simpler word, their powers. A pureblood's inner power is so great that just keeping that all in can be life threatening to a pureblood. So, a pureblood's body has developed two unique ways of releasing large amounts of power that is safe for them and others. One is of course their aura, which has the power to distinguish them from any low class vampire or other pureblood. The second is their ability to manipulate and control their familiar. Every familiar must take the embodiment of some kind of animal, insect, or living thing in order to be used. Most purebloods choose an animal or insect familiar, but in same rare cases some may choose a plant or tree as their familiar…"

Zero suddenly thought of Shizuka Hiou and how she was able to cause the cherry blossom tree's to bloom out of season and how where ever she went, cherry blossom petals would float all around her even if she wasn't near a cherry tree.

"Familiars have many attributes that a pureblood can use in many ways…" Hitoshi continued. "And prime examples of that are they can create doppelgangers of themselves and they can use their familiars to summon other people be it human or vampire…"

"Sort of like a live invitation." Zero joked.

Hitoshi nodded his head. "Another great example is right over there." Hitoshi pointed over to Luna who was sitting by the living room entrance. "Luna is the creation of multiple familiars formed all at once."

Shiki, Rima, Aidou and Zero all turned toward the wolf who sat unmoving but attentive.

"Luna is the creation of Kaname's familiars with some of Zero's essence mixed in."

"When you say essence, you mean blood right?" Zero asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Yet, since you're not a pureblood born by birth, you don't have the natural ability to summon familiars. However, since the future you and Kaname have been married for more than a few decades, you guys have shared enough blood exchange with each other to pretty much have the others blood flowing in you. That's why you are able to hear and talk to Luna while the rest of us can't."

Zero shivered in visible disgust at the thought of being married and sharing blood with his infamous enemy Kuran, especially since Zero already had bits of it already mixing with his own in his veins.

"But that's not all familiars can do though, and this example that I'm going to explain is something Shirabuki-sama already used on us, which is that purebloods can see through the eyes of their own familiar."

Zero's eyebrows rose as he heard this. "Are you telling me that if Kuran-san or Shirabuki-san were to send out their little familiars from where they are and send them here, then they can see us and hear everything that is being said?"

"Yes, but I doubt their familiars are able to penetrate a strong placed hunter seal which Chairman Cross and I personally placed around the grounds. And the only ones able to come and go are the ones we deemed okay which is myself, the children, Chairman Cross, Aidou and Zero. Others, with the exception of other vampire hunters and humans, can only enter with our permission."

"So, that is why you had us hold hands while we entered the Academy gates." Rima pointed out.

Hitoshi nodded his head in response to Rima's question.

Aidou smiled at that. "Way to think ahead Hitoshi."

"But wait a second," Shiki who had all this time been quiet finally spoke, because there were two things he still didn't quite understand yet. "First of all what does this Pandora's Box have anything to do with why Shirabuki-sama kidnapped Takuma and not only that but why would she want the Box anyway?"

"Well to answer your first question Shiki-kun, Takuma has absolutely nothing to do with the box in question."

"Then why would she want to take Takuma with her?"

"For the simple fact that he knows more about Kaname and what he's thinking better than all of us, that's why she took him. And to answer your second question, Shirabuki-sama isn't the one who wants the box. It's someone else who does and he probably teamed up with Shirabuki-sama for the protection she can give him as she is a pureblood vampire, and thus untouchable."

"Then, who is this person who Shirabuki-sama is willing to protect?"

Hitoshi ran his hand through his blonde hair before he dared voice out the name no vampire here would want to hear. "Seijen…" Hitoshi paused for a few moments before speaking again. "He is the one who wants the box."

Shiki, Aidou, and Rima looked at Hitoshi with their mouths a gap and eyes round as marbles.

"T-That's impossible," Aidou voiced out in shock. "Seijen is exiled."

"The present Seijen is, but not the future one."

"You don't mean-" Rima started but before she could finish Hitoshi spoke.

"The kids and I are not the only ones who traveled back into the past. The future Seijen stole a ride into the past with us and escaped when we landed in the Cross Academy grounds."

"Why!" Aidou yelled toward Hitoshi who flinched. "Why didn't you tell us this beforehand?"

"I wasn't sure who it was until I started connecting the dots."

"Yea, well now he has the one thing that could mean death for all of us? Do you understand what that means?"

"Well I-"

"Do you!"

"That's enough Aidou!" Zero shouted. "It wasn't his fault so don't blame him for it."

Aidou became silent and relaxed under the warm grip of Zero's hand that the former had placed on his shoulder. After completely relaxing, Aidou turned to Hitoshi. "Zero's right, I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions and blaming you. It's not your fault that the Seijen from your time has come to ours."

Hitoshi could only nod since he was still a bit shaken up by Aidou's sudden outburst.

"Alright, now that everyone is calm and collected, can someone place tell me who this Seijen guy is?" Zero asked, since he was the only one who didn't know who the guy Hitoshi was talking about was.

"I'll explain." Rima answered and Zero focused his attention toward her as she began to explain. "First off, let me first say that Seijen is Seiren's older brother."

"Seiren? The vampire girl who acts as Kuran's personal bodyguard?"

"Yes Kiryu-kun, that Seiren." Rima replied. "You see, Seijen and Seiren comes from a vampire family that is bound to forever serve under the Kuran family for a sin their great ancestor had committed to the Kuran ancestor. However, Seijen had refused to serve under Kaname-sama and even went as far as to try and kill him."

Zero's ears perked at that. "That guy must have wanted a death wish if he dared to try and kill a pureblood."

"Yes, usually an act such as that is punishable by death. But the Kuran couple, who were alive at the time, didn't have the heart to kill Seiren's brother. So, instead they sent him into exile where he still is today."

"Well, with the exception of his future self that is." Zero pointed out, making Rima shrug. "But, the thing I still don't get is why would he want this Pandora's Box open."

"Because the evil in that box is strong enough to go up against or even kill Kaname, that's why." Hitoshi answered very seriously. "And when that thing gets Kaname, who do you think will be next?"

Zero immediately thought of the kids and a sudden surge of protectiveness washed over him. They may not have mattered to him before, but now those kids meant the world to Zero now. Flowing in their pureblood veins was the last remaining essence of the great hunter family that was the Kiryu family. And it was that that he didn't want to lose them, followed by the fact that they had grown on him to the point that their existence was the only thing keeping him whole. And he wasn't for any reason going to let any harm come to them, even if it meant that he had to become the thing that he had for so long had hunted in order to do so.

While Zero was in this train of thought, Hitoshi sat quietly and watched. He so easily could read the inner workings of Zero's mind like a book and as happy as he was to finally see Zero accept his title as _mother _for his little cousins, there was an even bigger concern on his mind, and it didn't concern the safety of his cousins but Zero himself. Because the man in the coffin wasn't after the children but Zero, whose female form was the split image of the human girl he wanted and whose death plunged the ancestor Kaname to sleep for eternity, unable to forgive himself for not protecting her. She was the woman they couldn't live without. The woman they desired, even in _death_. And Zero, was that woman's reincarnation.

TBC…

* * *

Please enjoy and please drop a review. And excuse me for any mistakes I may have missed.

~Dia


	7. Zero's Resolve and Aidou's Feelings

Chapter 7: Zero's resolve and Aidou's feelings

The little girl sobbed silently as she huddled against the brick building behind her in the narrow ally way. She was scared and alone, frightened by the man who snatched her away from her grandmother when she wasn't looking. But, now the man had left her there and ran for a reason the girl didn't know. All she did know was that she wanted to be saved and not be alone in the ally way anymore. And as if magic, her prayers were answered when suddenly a figure jumped down from the roof above her and landed a few inches away from where she was.

The figure silently brushed off the dust from his shoulder before he turned toward the little girl who looked both surprised and frightened to see him. "It's okay now. The bad man who wanted to take you to some place is gone. Don't worry."

Yet, even with the boy's gentle voice, the little girl still shivered with fright. The boy saw that and smiled. "Hey…I might be scary, but…I won't do anything scary to you. So, come here…I'll take you back to your family."

The little girl stared at the boy for several minutes before allowing herself to be carried by the boy's gentle yet comforting arms. Together the two left the ally way and headed some distance before they reached the area where a frantic elderly woman was talking to a police officer. The boy gently lowered the little girl onto the ground and watched as she ran toward her grandmother who was overjoyed to be reunited with her granddaughter. The boy allowed one last smile to appear on his lips before he slipped away unnoticed.

Hitoshi was sitting on a park bench when Zero came walking up the path and without saying a word, handed Zero his school bag that he was told to watch as Zero suddenly ran off somewhere. Yet, without having to be told anything, Hitoshi knew what had transpired. He was a vampire after all, so his senses were already detecting and deciphering the varies scents and coming to a visual conclusion as to the events that happened and it was coincidental as well as fortunate that he and Zero happened to come into town after school was let out. If not, then who knows what would have happened to the little girl.

Hitoshi followed silently beside Zero as he led the way toward an old apartment building the Chairman owned that Zero often used every now and then whenever he had a mission in the town. There were special documents pertaining to the remaining purebloods that would prove to be useful for their party, especially since a year has gone by without any movements from anyone, and that alone was beginning to put them on edge.

The two entered the apartment building without any problems yet as soon as they made it further into the building, they simultaneously felt what appeared to be the presence of a vampire in the room on the other side of the wall from where they were standing. And as swift as Zero was, pulled out his Bloody Rose gun and blew a hole into the wall. Yet, instead of uncovering a vampire as the two had initially thought they would, the person on the other side of the wall was none other than Chairman Cross himself.

"Chairman!" Hitoshi and Zero spoke at the same time.

Chairman Cross gave a nervous laugh before speaking. "Long time no see, Hitoshi and Zero. Ah, and by the way, Zero…I had this apartment building constructed quite a long time ago, so…if you're too rough on the walls, it might all come crashing down. So, please be gentle."

Zero looked at the Chairman and narrowed his eyes. "Your aura…it's annoying to discern because sometimes it mixes up slightly with that of a vampire."

Kaien and Hitoshi watched quietly as Zero entered the apartment. The two were both thinking the very same thing as they gazed at Zero. _'If only you knew the amount of power your aura has changed in the past year, Zero. It's even gotten to the point where you can almost be considered a __**pureblood**__.'_

"So? What are you doing here? I thought that the Hunter association and a variety of other people were after you and that you were practically still locked up?" Zero asked as he sat himself on the edge of the bed. He somehow knew this talk with Kaien will take awhile and since he wasn't concerned about the kids, who right at this moment was being homeschooled by Aidou, Zero had time to sit and talk to the foster father he hadn't seen in a year.

"Well…all in all my sentence was postponed, and from what I was told it seems it will be left to be decided _'based on how things end up turning out'. _After all, quite a lot of things ended up changing over the past year and a lot more are still going to change, but I'm so glad that you were able to continue to play temporary Chairman for me for this long, especially since your still a student."

"Well, somebody had to." Zero answered, "And it's also cause Master Yagari had pestered me so much telling me you will be coming back soon. Yet, a year past and you never did."

"I'm sorry, Zero. I never wanted to put a great burden onto your shoulders."

"I know…so, you don't have to worry so much. Especially since that wasn't the hardest part, since keeping the kids a secret from Master Yagari was the toughest."

Kaien gave a gentle chuckle. "I bet…Yagari is as sharp as a knife. Keeping any sort of secret from him would put any amount of stress on anyone."

Zero simply nodded before rummaging through his school bag for something. Chairman Cross turned toward Hitoshi, who stood quietly by the door, and took notice of the black Day class uniform he was wearing.

"So, you enrolled into the Day class?"

"I thought it would be a good idea since I don't know when I'll be going back home to my time."

"You do an excellent job at concealing your aura. I hadn't notice Zero was with anyone until I saw you two together through the hole he made. You can pretty much pass off as a human."

"Thank you, my fath-…I mean, my mother taught me how to do that."

Kaien smiled. "I'm sure _she _will learn to do a lot."

Hitoshi knew that Chairman Cross said that as a reassurance more for himself than to him, because he knew more than anyone else that Chairman Cross missed Yuki like no other, because Hitoshi felt the same way even if he never showed it.

Chairman Cross shook those emotions aside, for the moment, before looking back toward Zero who was chugging down several blood tablets at once. "Since when did you start chugging down blood tablets in such larges amounts?"

Zero swallowed down the tablets before looking up at the Chairman. "Since I became able to take them a year ago."

Cross looked surprised for a moment before it came to him. "Oh yea. It's been a whole year already since all that happened, hasn't it? Are you a little calm now than you were, Zero?"

Zero lowered his gaze so as to not have either Hitoshi or Cross read from them. "Ichiru and _him_…I seem to have absorbed Shizuka's blood through the two of them…so if your talking about me falling to level E, things seem to have called down. But truth to be said, I don't really know. After all, isn't the vampire nature itself not far from the way a level E is deep inside? Always tumbling down and then climbing back up over the edge of that abyss of madness."

Cross nodded. "Well, from the way you are speaking, it seems I can safely tell you what I came here for, after all, Zero…"

"What is it…?"

"I know that you all have been busy during this year after the Council was eliminated. Since once the ones imposing an order died a part of the vampires formerly beneath them, and who believed that taking human lives was perfectly fine, went all out of control."

Zero gave a bitter snort. "Whose fault do you think it is? All this time, I've been wanting to kill with my own hands the _worst_ of all vampires, the one who caused all this mess, but _he's_ always making his moves from the shadows, and never appears in public."

Cross stood silent for a couple seconds, mentally deciding if it was okay to reveal the information he was about to before altogether just saying it, knowing full well the consequences his words might have on Zero.

"Actually, Kaname-kun has contacted us at the Association." Cross started and saw the immediate reaction Zero had to his words. "He wants to reestablish an arrangement with the Association for coexistence purposes. It seems he was maneuvering in the shadows a lot to bring the current vampire society under control once again. And now that all the preparations have been done, he asked to speak directly to the newly restructured Hunter Association as the representative of the vampire race."

After Chairman Cross was finished, there was an immediate burst of cold air in which frost formed around the edges of the glass window before cracking like ice. The room was cold…freezing cold, that Hitoshi and Cross could see their own breaths in front of them. It was a power that Cross had not seen before, but which Hitoshi had suspected for some time and as for the origin of such power, he could probably guess that too.

"And just like that you expect me to believe him?" Zero demanded once he calmed himself. "How can the hunters know he's not actually preparing himself to make a declaration of war against us?"

Cross sighed. "I was thinking you might go and say something along the lines of, for example, _'if he's coming out in the open, I'm going to kill him for sure.'_"

"I would have, but now I won't."

Cross looked at Zero surprised. "Why the sudden change of heart?"

"We need to get the bloodsuckers to behave, and…" Zero paused for a few seconds, readying himself for what he was about to say before continuing. "Without him those kids wouldn't be in my life. So, for that, I'm willing to let him live."

"If you really feel that way, then your position will be different from now on, Zero. I came with new orders for you, from the Association."

Zero raised an eyebrow. "So, what are the new orders?"

"We want you to participate in that meeting. It will be a sort of an official introduction, a way to tell the vampire society something like _'based on his abilities, this boy will probably end up becoming the Hunter Association president in the future, so please treat him accordingly.'_ What do you say, Zero?"

"You've heard my resolve. In order to keep those bloodsuckers in check we need an advocate from their side. And lucky for us, _that_ _person_ finally began making his move."

~0~

"Welcome home!" The twins greeted together when Zero and Hitoshi entered the front door.

"I'm back and I bought some take out." Zero answered and showed the twins a large brown paper bag he had in his hands. "But before you two can have your share, the two of you better wash your hands."

"But-"

"No buts now go and wash up." Zero insisted sternly. "And make sure your sister goes too."

"Oh, fine." The twins huffed at the same time before walking away to do as they were told.

Aidou was busy grading the children's morning assignments on the kitchen table when Hitoshi and Zero entered the kitchen.

"So, did you get the documents you said you were getting?" Aidou asked not looking up at the two.

"Yes, and some other interesting information." Hitoshi answered.

This time Aidou looked up. "How interesting?"

"Very interesting."

"…Does it have anything to do with Kaname-sama?"

Hitoshi and Zero looked at Aidou, surprised. "How did you know it had something to do with him?"

"Because just hours ago I received a phone call from my father. Apparently he and Kaname-sama went on a short business trip and Kaname-sama had mention something to him about a meeting with the Association and-"

"…And Kuran told your father to tell you?" Zero asked yet he already knew the answer to that question.

"Yes…apparently he did."

"It seems that Kaname-san knew that you would be with us." Hitoshi pointed out. He figured his uncle would someday figure it out, but to really put it out there that he knew by having Aidou's own father call him was both shocking yet clever of him, it was a stroke of pure genius and mockery. Definitely Kaname's style.

"Then, that means he is one step ahead of us." Aidou commented.

"Yea, but it's not like we can't catch up."

Zero smirked at that. "Your right Hitoshi. And it seems that from here on out, things are not going to remain quiet anymore."

~0~

"That's about it, I'd say…" Toga spoke as he dropped a pile of papers in front of Cross.

It had already been a day since Chairman Cross met and talked with Zero and Hitoshi at the apartment building he owned, and now he was back at the Association getting some papers filled out so that he could return to Cross Academy as the Chairman and rid Zero of his burden. Yet, coming to the Association meant meeting with a moody Toga.

"Now you just have to read this detailed report of the whole thing. You dumbass." Toga spat making Cross sigh. "And with that, we'll have you back to your position as Chairman of the Academy. Talk about a stupid job no one wants to do…so many annoying duties catering to what everybody wants and all that. And with the Board of Directors of the school being all full of themselves and constantly complaining about it all. More importantly we are told that _'it seems the head of the Ichjirou group will change, but you mustn't cut your connections with them, no matter what. Make sure to also keep a good relation with the Aidou clan. And lastly, you absolutely must hold back on any contacts and closeness with Kaname Kuran.' _Understood?" Toga looked at Cross as he nodded. "It's no wonder this school could create something like the Night class, Cross."

Cross remained silent. Not speaking one word as he listened to Yagari talk.

"The Board of Directors here is composed of nothing but influent people with considerable power both in politics and the financial world. Even if they hadn't known the truth about the Night class, it was inevitable that those people would find the idea appealing, if anything simply because of the elite background of the students' families. And for the ones among them who do know the truth, the vampires' superior intelligence and special skills are inevitably something those men are burning to exploit. And they are also all thinking that if they _'do things right'_, they should also be able to get their hands on the vampires' longevity as well, just like the previous Hunter Association President and just like those vampires who attacked the school to target your adoptive daughter." Toga sighed as he stood from his chair. "Alright then, the rest is up to you. Settle down and show us well what you have learned and concluded after this year away."

Cross nodded once more. "Thank you for your hard work."

"Damn straight, it was hard work." Toga grumbled.

"And to think what lays ahead will only be even more troublesome."

"Yeah, your right on that. Not to mention that until my stupid apprentice becomes old enough to be made the Association President, we're both stuck, you as the official President just for appearances and me as the de facto one. Seriously, what a pain in the ass."

Cross found himself chuckling despite himself, but that soon died down when Toga asked something he wasn't expecting him to.

"You know what Zero's hiding in that house of yours, don't you?"

"I don't understand what you mean?"

"Don't try and act the fool, Cross. I know that the barrier around your house is stronger and thicker than the one you have around the grounds of the school. I also know Zero far better than you to know that he is hiding something from me, even if he is skilled at wearing the perfect mask, he can't hide things from me."

"You are as sharp as ever." Cross commented. "But, rest assure. I'm positive that when the time comes, Zero will reveal everything to you as well as I am also positive that when you learn the truth, you won't abandon him."

"I guess your right." Toga replied back after a few moments. "But, it's not me who Zero should be worried about."

"What do you mean?"

"There's someone who will be joining the teaching staff tomorrow as a student-teacher. And he and Zero have a past together and when it comes to _vampires_, he is far more critical than I am. So, keep whatever vampires he's hiding as far away as possible for the time being. At least until Zero builds the courage enough to reveal who they are."

Cross looked at Toga full of amazement before he allowed a smile to appear on his lips. "You really are as sharp as ever, but I guess that is to be expected since you are the greatest vampire hunter there is."

"Only second best under you, Cross."

Cross shook his head. "That part of my past is long over. The title of best had been given to you."

Toga simply shrugged and together with Cross behind him, the two left the office in silence.

~0~

Aidou sighed as he rounded the corner of Cross Academy's academic building with a pile of books he had borrowed from the school's library in his hands. He was currently playing home tutor for the young ones while Zero and Hitoshi went to school, not that he was complaining or anything. It was in fact very enjoyable teaching the little ones and they were more than happy to learn from him, especially the twins who unlike their younger sister were still not quite at university level as she was.

They all had their areas of expertise, for example, Kano was brilliant in History, Literature and Art. Kazuki was good in Economics, Math and Science. Zahara was excellent at everything yet she knew displaying her genius would make her brothers uneasy, so she would go slow and match their pace. Foreign Language was the one subject all three were truly brilliant at; they knew a total of six different languages, which they picked up while traveling together with their parents. Those kids were far too brilliant for their ages.

Aidou shook his head slowly as he smiled. He was about to round another corner when he heard voices which made him stop in his tracks.

_'Ah crap, Day class students.'_ Aidou thought to himself. The least thing he wanted right now was to be surrounded by squealing Day class girls, but before Aidou could turn and leave in the opposite direction, he heard a familiar voice he knew to be Zero's and it seems he was being surrounded by three other Day class students.

"Get off my back already…" Zero voiced out annoyingly. "I already told you before, I'm a member of the Hunter Association, but I'm not in the position to be telling you anything or deciding anything."

"Kiryu, but the Night class not coming back doesn't mean they've become an enemy now, you know…" Answered the male student behind the Day class girl and Sayori.

"I've told you already, all I know is what Yagari and the others from the Association have told me. There are vampires who aren't enemies like you say, but the opposite is also true, so don't go getting yourselves wrapped in any weird illusions about them. Any vampire who's caused harm and is recognized as an enemy by the Association will be hunted down, at the peril of the lives of us hunters. That is all there is to know." Zero straightened himself up and began walking off. "I'm going. So, if you people don't want to get your memories erased too, stop pestering me with all that."

Yet, before Zero could walk away, Sayori called out to him and spoke. "Yuki…you won't hunt her or anything, will you…? She hasn't done anything bad."

"_That_ girl has not come across my mind in over a year, so why would I have any need to _hunt _her?" Was all Zero said before rounding the corner of the building.

Zero stood silently until he was certain the trio was gone before directing his attention to the noble vampire he had coincidentally come across. "Don't you think eavesdropping is very rude, Hanabusa?"

Aidou averted his eyes from Zero, a reddish blush was creeping across his cheeks at having his first name called even though its been several months since Zero began referring to him by first name.

"I-It wasn't like I wanted to or anything." Aidou stammered, face growing even redder.

Zero gave a half smile before leaning his back against the wall. He could feel the familiar turn of his stomach and the dry and tightening of the muscles in his throat indicating his thirst, but unfortunately for him he forgot his packet of blood tablets in his school bag, which was still in the classroom. Zero sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Zero…"

Zero looked over at Aidou who had a look in his eyes that he knew all to well and before he could muster any sort of protest, Zero was grabbed by the wrist and dragged along by Aidou toward the direction of the equipment shed where all the sports equipment for the Day class students were located.

Zero looked behind him toward the books that had been discarded to the side before looking back at Aidou. "What about the books?"

"Don't worry, I'll collect them after we're done."

"I never asked you to do this for me." Zero began but his words were falling on deaf ears, as Aidou wasn't listening to him.

As soon as the two entered the equipment shed, Zero was rudely thrown against the stacked of blue mats and was immediately towered over by Aidou who's right hand was still clutching onto his left wrist while Aidou's other hand was gripping his jaw in place. Zero didn't know when, but at some point during that transaction, Aidou sliced the side of his neck and a drop of blood landed on Zero's cheek.

"How long have you been unsatisfied? I know, even if you try to hide it." Aidou leaned down and lapped up the blood that fell onto Zero's cheek. "Didn't I mention before that it was okay to come to me when you become like this?"

Zero looked away yet didn't move an inch or try to push Aidou away.

"This was the decision we agreed to that day a month ago when I discovered your secret. I know what you do when you hunt at night. I know how you endure your hunger and even though I know that you can eat blood tablets, I know that that isn't enough to satisfy you." Aidou stared down seriously at the crimson irises that now looked up at him. "It must be painful to abstain from the real thing and occasionally having to satisfy it by drinking from those you hunt. Their dirty and unpleasant blood filled with insanity. So, that's why Zero…please let me be the vassal you turn to when you need blood, because I know how badly you want to be able to protect those kids and if you want to do that then continue to absorb my power so you can."

Zero closed his eyes and sighed again before opening them back up, and with a swift twist; Zero was now the one towering over Aidou.

"Hanabusa…" Zero whispered against Aidou's neck, causing Aidou to involuntarily shiver. "Don't regret this later." And with that, Zero bit down.

Aidou cringed at the quick and sudden pain before relaxing against the warmth of Zero's chest and the single arm around his back. Aidou knew he was being selfish by forcing Zero to drink from him by using Zero's secret as a way to bend him to his will, but could you really blame him. For an entire year he had to put up with his growing feelings for the former yet every time he looked at the young ones, realization would hit him like a ton of bricks.

Those garnet colored eyes on Zahara wasn't his sapphire ones and those brown hair on the twin's head weren't his blond hair, they were Kaname-sama's. They belonged to him as well as someday Zero might. So, forgive him if he, for now, wanted to be the only thing Zero could relay on. Kaname-sama was going to give Zero everything, a home, a ring, and kids that were conceived through mutual love. So, right now, even if it was only for a brief moment, he wanted to be apart of Zero and if giving Zero his blood gave him that privilege, then Aidou will be willing to bare his neck for Zero anytime he wanted.

_'I won't regret this, especially if this can make me a little bit closer to you, then I'm okay with it. So please, Zero. At least let me continue to do this much, even if this insignificant thing means nothing to you but another power to gain. Let me, at least, indulge in the fact that it means so much more than you can possibly even imagine.'_

TBC…

* * *

Everyone please enjoy this chapter and please leave a review. And for all those who live on the Eastern coast (Like I do) please be safe and careful in this blizzard.

~Dia


	8. Lies, Secrets, and a invite to a Ball

Chapter 8: Lies, Secrets, and an invitation to a Ball

Yuki lay motionless among a pile of books. Across from her line of vision was the red rose that blooms once every ten years harden in resin sitting on top a book. As she looked at the rose, a memory of long ago appeared in her mind of a time when she was little.

_"Hey, Kaname-sama, what does _'forever'_ mean?" Little Yuki had asked her brother as she lay against his chest._

_"What does_ forever_ mean?" Kaname repeated and thought for a moment before answering. "Well, it means just that, _'forever'_…Yuki image something like _'the farthest place in the world'_ or '_the very edge of the universe'_…'_forever'_ is like traveling that far and then even farther that that. On and on."_

_Yuki stared at her brother for a while before hugging him tightly. "But if you went that far away all alone by yourself, you would have felt really lonely, no, Kaname-sama?"_

_Kaname wrapped his arms around Yuki in turn. "You are right, Yuki. It was very very lonely…"_

It was an old memory, but it still appeared to her every time she thought of the word _forever, _which now bound her very existence. _'We are pureblood vampires…so we do indeed live on and on, forever.'_

Yuki wrapped her arms around herself. Her mind still hadn't quite accepted the whole concept of the word even though every single cell in her body was well aware of her nature, which was still stirring strongly within her.

_"You're right…you'll live forever without dying, because you're the same as Kaname onii-sama."_

Yuki looked up toward the illusion of her younger self, who had an old worn out album full of her memories in her tiny hands.

"Yea, I know…I understand that."

_"No, you don't understand!"_ The little Yuki shouted_. "If you truly understood, then why are you even now trying to crush __**'me'**__ down? You're being so mean despite it being you who actually awoke __**'me'**__."_

Yuki stared as the younger version of herself began to sink further into the deepest parts of her mind. She watched and she listened as the smaller version of her spoke to her.

_"Is it a bad thing? Don't you know that it's too painful if I have to be alone for all eternity…it's only normal to want someone to snuggle up together, isn't it…? When I think of him, I feel so much love and such sadness…is it a bad thing that the same feeling makes me want to latch onto his throat and devour his blood and even his life to taste his feelings in it, even when I secretly know that __**'our'**__ feelings of __**'love'**__ can't imprint themselves in his heart. __**'My'**__ whole conscience is filled with this need that is so completely, purely vampire…and yet __**'I'**__ am nothing other than just __**'you'**__."_

Yuki reached out to grab the tiny hand that was reaching out for her to grab and save, but when she opened her palm, the resin was in her hand. Yuki clenched the resin and brought it to her heart. "Yes…I am lonely and I do indeed want to be near him. I know he has endured so much sadness for my sake. He gives me so much love yet it doesn't match my own. I selfishly want to bite into his beautiful pale neck and when I think of that, I want to tear into it with my fangs. I want to bask deeply in the taste of his blood, in that flowing crimson filled with his feelings melted in it somewhere deep where I can't reach…ah!" Yuki hunched forward when she felt the familiar ping of thirst hit her.

Yet, she knew her beloved Kaname wasn't home yet to give her the blood that she so desired. Yuki whimpered when another painful tightness squeezed her throat. The only thing she could think of to sustain it for the moment was to bite her own self. Yuki brought her palm to her lips and bit down before quickly pulling it away after one mouthful. The taste was bitter and nasty, unlike the sweet taste of her brother's blood.

Yuki was at a loss of what to do, when she felt a familiar aura that she knew to be her brother's. Yet, it was different and coming from behind the bookcase. As she took a closer look she noticed there was a button hidden between two books and when she pushed it, a small section of the bookcase slid to the side revealing a hidden staircase where Kaname's scent was strongly coming from down below. Yuki looked behind her, making sure no one was around before descending the spiral staircase to a whole new section of the Kuran manor she never knew of.

Elsewhere in the mansion, Ruka Souen was sitting quietly and reading from a magazine when she smelled the blood from when Yuki bit herself. Putting down the magazine she was reading, She followed Yuki's scent toward the hidden chamber of the Kuran manor.

"Hey you! What are you doing getting hurt and wandering around randomly?" Ruka asked as she finally caught up to Yuki. "Do you have any idea who Kaname-sama will get angry at when he finds out?"

"This door…" Yuki started as she stared at the large wooden door with the Kuran crest on it. "I thought I smelled the scent of Kaname-oniisama coming from here, so I…"

Ruka looked around for a moment before looking back at Yuki. "Actually…now that you mention it, what is this place? I don't remember hearing about a place like this in this house before."

"Yea, I didn't know of it either." Yuki admitted. "I was just very sensitive a moment ago, so I randomly found the entry by scent."

"I see…" Ruka nodded and looked at the blood on Yuki's chin. "You've got blood on you."

"Ah…" Yuki blushed and wiped it away with her sleeve.

"You…don't tell me you actually bit yourself? Are you a moron or what?"

"I was just too hungry, so I wasn't thinking much, and I just went _'chomp'_…" Yuki blushed in embarrassment even more. "I kind of did it out of curiosity, but…it's pretty pointless for the nutrition, huh."

Ruka sighed. "You…you're getting blood from Kaname-sama though, aren't you?"

"I do…in a rather spoiled manner, but…"

"Your still hungry?" Ruka asked and Yuki nodded. "Well, for now, just go ahead and take these blood tablets while you wait."

Yuki looked down at the tablets in Ruka's hand and before she could reach for it, Kaname appeared.

"Please don't give those tablets to Yuki." Kaname ordered.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka was surprised to see him appear so suddenly, as well as afraid by his dark aura radiating off of him.

"Thank you, Souen. But it's okay now, so you can leave us since you have somewhere else to be with Kain, don't you?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama." Ruka bowed and with one last look at Kaname, she left.

As soon as they were alone, Kaname grabbed the hand Yuki had bitten and brought it to his lips. "What a silly thing to do, biting yourself…but at any rate, it seems you have remembered how to use your fangs?"

Yuki nodded. "I did…"

Kaname inspected the wound and was happy when he saw that it was healing perfectly fine.

"Onii-sama…"

Kaname looked down at Yuki. "Yes, Yuki?"

"A vampire's thirst can only be quenched by the blood of their loved one…do you remember that?"

"Yes…"

"I'm always satisfied when I drink from you. But, Kaname…are you ever satisfied when you drink from me?" Yuki looked at Kaname very seriously. "Even now, I know there is a chunk of your heart that's still attached to a link that I can't cut? Yet, despite that…is it okay if I stay by your side despite that…because I want to be by your side forever."

Kaname stood quietly as he thought of what to say. Deep in his mind there was a chuckle and an even deeper voice that followed.

_"Decisions, decisions…which one will you choose? Will you feed your flower the __**nectar**__ she needs or will you let her dry out? Which one will you choose?" _The voice of his accursed uncle sang.

(D/N: Replace nectar with lies)

Ignoring the voice of his uncle, Kaname covered Yuki's hand with his own that was touching his cheek. "…And here I was wondering what you were going to say." Kaname leaned his face against her palm. "Yuki, I would never reject you because of that something like that. Of course you can stay with me forever."

That was the truth; there were no lies in what Kaname had said, because he did want to be with Yuki forever yet secretly, it wasn't the way Yuki had wanted it to be…as lovers.

"But, why is it that I can't fill that emptiness inside of you?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki. Please give me time." Kaname pleaded. "I know, a wish as cruel as mine couldn't possibly be forgiven or granted."

"It's true that you are a cruel and terrible fiancé, Kaname."

"I know, that's why I must punish myself for it on my own."

Yuki became upset. "If you think I'm so bad, then just let go of me! Don't accept me as your fiancé!"

"I can't do that, Yuki." Kaname answered. "I can't possibly let go of you. If the only option I had was to lose you, then I would prefer death instead, be it by my hands or…could you please kill me then, Yuki?"

Yuki looked on with surprise.

"Oh, I know what we could do, Yuki…I could get Artemis back at the upcoming meeting with the hunters, and then you could put an end to my life with it, by your own hands."

"You can't be speaking seriously?"

Kaname laughed a little before embracing Yuki. "You really don't realize do you, Yuki? I receive with complete delight absolutely anything that is given to me by you. Even if it were a cruel demand, simply pain, or even the blade to take my life, I would welcome it, coming from you, Yuki."

There was another chuckle that resounded deep inside Kaname's mind._ "That __**nectar**__ must be sweet to her and bitter for you?"_

Kaname continued to pay no mind to the voice and instead focused his attention solely on Yuki. "You are the only one who brings color into the dull grey of ashes that my heart is."

"I didn't know that my onii-sama had such a masochistic streak." Yuki joked, but then spoke seriously. "Those thoughts are now something you shouldn't be thinking, onii-sama."

"Why's that?"

"Because you have three lives waiting for you to return to them." Yuki answered. _'And someone who had the ability to steal your future self's heart.'_

"Yuki, are you saying you wish to give me up to _him _for the sake of the birth of those children?"

Yuki remained silent, but she clutched Kaname tighter as if he would disappear right then and there.

"Then don't say things like that, Yuki."

_'I'm sorry…I'm so sorry, Zero. But, I just can't let go.'_ Yuki held in a sob as she thought of what her selfishness could be doing. _'I want to continue to listen to this heart beat, even if it's just for a while longer.'_

"You're listening to the sound of the blood flowing in my veins, aren't you? It's fine, Yuki…since you must be thirsting for my blood. If you are, then please give me more pain, Yuki. Take only my blood to prey upon. Pierce me with your fangs, because this will be the punishment I wanted."

Yuki didn't need to be told twice as she unbuttoned the first few buttons of Kaname's trench coat and undershirt, all the while thinking she too wouldn't mind welcoming anything Kaname felt like doing to her.

Kaname kneeled down before Yuki and readied himself as she prepared his neck before biting down. _'Let this pain your fangs give me continue to be my punishment, since it is what I deserve for not loving you the way you want me to.'_

-0-

Ruka Souen and Akatsuki Kain quietly looked over a steep cliff where a large sleeping castle stood deep in the gorge surrounded by pointed rocks and forest. The two thought the place was peaceful and quiet. Yet, unbeknownst to them, the two were being watched by a figure in a black cloak. And just at the right moment, the two had sensed the other vampire's presence and was able to get out of the way as the figure slammed her scythe down at them.

"Hey!" Kain shouted toward the figure.

"Yet more vermin trying to awaken my lords from their slumber…be gone!" The woman narrowed her eyes toward the two. "If you do not leave at once, I will send you back to your masters as nothing more than ashes…"

"Look, I don't know who you are mistaking us for, but we-" Kain started but was intercepted by Ruka.

"We just came here to take a look and see if this place was still as peaceful as before. We were sent by the head of the Kuran clan."

"The head of the Kuran clan?" The girl repeated.

"Yes. We are not here as enemies."

"In that case, please tell your lord that the Hanadagi family maintains it's undeniable purity, and isn't interested in the least in the quarrels for power of the common world. As such, it will not involve itself in any of them. This castle is the place my lord and his family had chosen to sleep for five hundred years. There are still four hundred years left before the time for them to awaken comes, so please have your former king use his influence to forbid the vermin from coming here to disturb my lords' slumber. For those who journey through eternity, moments of rest like these are sometimes necessary to regain their spirits when they are so worn out that everything seems to turn brittle and fall apart in their hands…"

Kain nodded. "We'll be sure so tell him." And with an apologetic bow, Ruka and Kain disappeared into the forest.

-0-

Zero burst through the door of the conference room where he knew his Master would be at. And just as he thought, Yagari was sitting in front of a table talking with Jinmu about him.

Zero slammed his fist against the table and spoke toward his master. "What the hell are you people thinking! I hear the Association and the vampires will be holding a _'ball'_ together the night after the negotiations?"

"Tss…Zero is as bullheaded as a certain somebody here." Toga pointed out as he looked over at Jinmu.

"Hey, no fair, I agreed the party is a necessity."

Toga shrugged his shoulders and then looked over at Zero. "May I ask, how did you find out about this?"

Zero became quiet. He couldn't tell his master and Jinmu that he got the information when he saw it in the memories of Aidou when his father told him about it on the phone, because saying that would reveal that he had fed from a vampire. So, at any cost, he had to keep his feedings with Aidou an absolute secret from everyone.

"Don't worry about where I got the information, just tell me if it's true or not?"

Toga and Jinmu looked at Zero suspiciously before Jinmu turned to Toga and spoke. "See…like I was saying before his arrival, I'm worried about the obvious dangers of this whole thing. Sure, everybody's saying how Kiryu's powers and fighting ability make him an impressive ally and all, but we can't forget that he was owned by a pureblood. Do you really think we should make this guy our next President despite the fact he was tamed by that little Kuran missy?"

Zero narrowed his eyes toward Jinmu. "What a coincidence. I think the exact same thing myself."

"Oh~we get along rather well, unexpectedly."

"Are you two morons, by any chance?" Toga shouted annoyingly. "The hunter criteria for picking our Presidents is pure strength, get it in your thick heads already. All that matters is whether the guy is powerful enough to control by fear the rest of the hunters, or not! That's it! This discussion is over! Now, Zero…you'll find in that log book in front of you all the vampires who will be at the ball. Memorize it all and take care of surveillance."

Zero grabbed the book without hesitation and continued to listen to his master.

"Vampires who held a position of power in the previous society will be attending this gathering. The purpose of it is for both sides to_ 'socialize'_ reinforcing the idea that we'll be continuing to work together for the peace or at least, that's what it's officially supposed to be. That's pretty much all that can be done, aside from simply hoping that this brand new peace won't be short-lived."

"We don't want a repeat of the chaos that happened last year." Jinmu said.

Zero had an uneasy feeling turning in his stomach when he looked inside the logbook at the purebloods that were said to make an appearance at the ball, and when he saw the name Sara Shirabuki, Zero knew right away that something was going to happen, but he didn't know what it was.

_'I'm afraid that your wish will not be granted, Jinmu.'_

-0-

"An invitation to a ball, really…Kaname-san always does things with such proper manners…" Sara chuckled as she burned the letter before leaning back against the couch and looking toward the two males standing behind her. Her attention was on the boy with the blonde hair. "I was surprised to see that an invitation came for you as well, addressed to my place…Takuma…Kaname-san must have figured out that you were here, since some time ago already."

Takuma smiled. "Well, it is Kaname we're talking about, it's no wonder he'd find out."

"Really…it makes me wonder which one of us is the one truly having dangerous ideas here. What do you think of all this, Seijen?"

"I believe that Kaname-sama is finally making his move."

Sara brought her hand to her chin to appear as if she was pondering. "I believe your right, and since Kaname-san has started moving, I'm positive that that _hunter _boy and his _party_ will begin moving as well."

"Then we shouldn't make hast of this moment, and instead began with the progress of our own plans as well."

Sara smiled a devious smile. "Yes…I believe we should."

TBC…

* * *

D/N: This chapter, as you have just read, is what happens in chapter 51 and 52 in the VK manga. And as you probably have already noticed, I changed the wording around between Kaname and Yuki, mainly because I needed it to follow with my idea plot, but at the same time I wanted it to stick with the VK manga timeline. The other change I made to this is that Yuki doesn't have any romantic feelings for Zero at all (sadly, my Zeki heart just broke). She only has love for Kaname, at least up until the moment Kaname and Zero become a couple, which won't happen yet because I want to take this story one step at a time and not rush into things (So, please be patient with me).

Anyways, that's all I wanted to point out about the chapter. So, enjoy and please leave a review.

~Dia


	9. Meeting of the Knights

Chapter 9: The Meeting

Zero clutched the hay beneath him tightly, he could hear all around him the stomping and kicking of the hooves of the horses around him who were agitated and scared by the fowl mood radiating off of Zero. The only one unaffected was Zero's horse Lily who was lending her side to Zero so that the silver haired hunter could rest. Yet, not even his beloved horse could calm the growing urge within Zero.

Zero growled. "Tss…not enough…"

"Zero-kun?" A voice called for him in front of Lily's stall, which had Zero turning to see who it was. Standing quietly was Sayori Wakaba…_that _person's best friend.

"Wakaba."

"Sorry for bothering you right when you were skipping class." Sayori apologized. "But the Chairman was looking for you. Please be nice and go see him soon, okay? That was it, so…"

"What about you, Wakaba?" Zero stared at Sayori closely. _'I know you wish to question me too.'_

"Me? No, he just wanted to talk to you. I'm nothing more than the messenger."

"Yea…I know, but…" Zero trailed off and started making his way out of Lily's stall as Sayori stared at him.

"Zero-kun…is there something going to happen sometime soon?"

"What?"

Sayori shook her head. "Nah, nevermind…you can tell me later. Oh, and Zero-kun…the other horses are scared of you. Try to tone down that glare of yours at least a little bit, okay?"

Zero watched Sayori turn and leave before he too left in the direction of the Academic building. Once Zero was in the building he made his way toward the direction of the Chairman's office and as he rounded a corner he came upon two female Day class students talking amongst themselves as they stared at the man on the other side of the hallway.

"Say, how should we call him?" The Day class girl with the long hair asked the other one with short hair.

"Like any other teacher I guess. At least at first." The girl giggled and soon blushed as she noticed the man coming closer. "Ah! Look, here he comes!"

"Good morning, Takamiya-sensei!" The girls greeted.

The man named Takamiya smiled. "Well good morning to you too, girls…but hey, it feels weird to be called _'sensei'_. I'm not use to it yet…"

"Shall we call you Takamiya-kun then?"

Takamiya gave a playful laugh. "Dream on, you twits!"

The girls giggled before bowing and dismissing themselves and headed toward their next class, leaving Takamiya and Zero alone in the hallway, and right when the two were beside each other, Takamiya spoke right beside Zero's ear.

"Hey…I can feel your thirst for killing practically oozing out of your pores."

Zero swiftly turned and met with the other's face.

"Long time no see…" Takamiya looked back. "Zero…there's no need to hurry so much when killing the vampires. I really don't think that they'll turn all nice and proper all of a sudden just because they have a new leader. Even after it, you'll still get to be sent on so many execution missions that you'll grow bored of it, so no need to hurry now. Well, see you, I have another class now."

Zero stared at the retreating back of the man before the name to the face came to mind. "Kaito…?"

Yet, before Zero could go after him, his name was called. Zero turned and was met with the Chairman who was standing in front of his office door. "I was awaiting for you. Come in."

"Chairman…" Zero started once he and Cross were inside the office.

"Ah, you must be wondering what Kaito-kun is doing here?" Cross asked yet continued without Zero's answer to his question. "He's going to be working here at the Academy as a teacher in training. We hired him on Yagari-kun's insistent recommendation. Although in truth he didn't really need this training, as he has already covered it all before. We called him from pretty far away simply to have him around to help with the new organization of our system. Kaito-kun is…your brother-in-arms' back from training times, and he also became a remarkable hunter, after all. You, Kaito-kun and Yagari-kun as well…all three of you have similar ways of thinking. It's only normal that it should be that way, considering that Kaito-kun and you trained together under Yagari-kun at one point." Cross stared at Zero for a moment before changing the topic once he saw that the former was becoming unsettled. "So, you've already seen the list of vampires expected to attend the ball held after the meeting, correct?"

"Yes…Yagari-sensei already gave me the log book with all the names to memorize."

"Then you obviously know this, but…Yuki will be attending the party with Kaname-kun?"

Zero remained silent.

"You've told me before hand of your resolve to not kill Kaname-kun yet I haven't heard you say anything about Yuki? One year ago, you remember that you claimed you would kill her, but Zero, I believe that you wouldn't be the type to go as far as defiling the hunter Association rules to throw yourself into this and carry out a hunt against purebloods without any reasons."

Zero looked at Cross seriously. "It's true that I never mentioned the Kuran princess in my resolve, yet I feel that I didn't have too, since I wouldn't think of killing my nephew's mother."

Cross nodded. "Then good. I don't have to worry."

Zero gave a bitter laugh as he turned toward the door. "Relax Cross, I ain't that much of a monster."

'_Your right Zero, your not…yet, why do you keep treating yourself like one?'_

-0-

"Takamiya-sensei?"

Kaito looked at the girl who called his name before answering. "Ah…your name was…Sayori Wakaba, wasn't it? The girl who went to call Zero…I didn't ask this earlier because we were in front of the Association President, but are you Zero's girlfriend?"

"No, a close friend of a childhood friend of his."

"Oh…Anyways, what was it that you wanted from me?"

"I wanted to ask if there was something going to happen anytime soon? You see, the Chairman and Zero-kun both seem to be on edge lately."

"You know, even if you're one of the few people we allowed to keep their memories of what happened…asking personal questions is going a bit too far, I have no obligation to answer you."

"If it has nothing to do with my best friend, then it's fine, but if it's something that concerns her, then I must…"

"That close friend of yours…is she a vampire?" Kaito asked and saw Sayori quickly look around to see if anyone was left in the hallway. "It's okay, the students are already inside the classroom and can't hear us. But you know…it's the first time I see a human who's close friends with a vampire and wasn't all fed upon 'till they're torn to pieces. So such a thing really exists, huh…"

"Is it wrong to be friends with them?"

'_Interesting…'_ Kaito hid a smirk behind a serious expression. "I could take you with me in secret…if you can promise me you'll remain in my field of vision at all times, I could take you to a certain place. Tonight at midnight, we will be holding a ball…a ball for vampires."

-0-

"Aw! How come we can't come?" Kano asked as he sat towards the left of his sister Zahara. "I even picked out a pretty dress to wear."

Zero pinched the bridge of his nose as he kneeled before his three children who sat together on the living room couch. Zero spent most of his afternoon trying and very much failing to explain to the little ones the reason why they couldn't attend the party, yet none of which seemed to click into their heads.

"Kano, you're a boy, why would you want to where a dress?"

"Because I've always worn dresses to parties."

"And my future self allowed that?" Zero asked, finding it hard to believe that he would allow his son to wear a dress.

Kano shook his head. "Nope, that's why grandpa Cross would always sneak one for me to change into when we got to the ball."

Zero felt his eyebrow twitch and without looking behind him, he spoke toward Aidou who was standing behind him with Hitoshi. "Hanabusa, please remind me to beat the living shit out of my _loving_ foster father."

"Will do."

Zero took a deep breath before focusing back toward his kids. "Listen you guys…I know you want to come, but right now it's not yet safe for you to come out. I mean…do you have any idea how the sudden appearance of more Kuran members would cause within not only the vampire society but also the hunters? So, please understand that as of yet none of you can show yourselves."

"Then, how come Hitoshi can go and we can't?" Kazumi asked.

"That's because he is able to perfectly conceal his aura unlike you three who are still undergoing vampire training. You yourselves have told me that future_ Kaname-san _had yet to teach you how to control your aura. Not only that, but as of right now, Hitoshi is considered to be a distant relative of Cross, so his presence there is needed as well."

"Zero…" Aidou called toward the former who looked up. "I'm sorry to intrude but we really must be going if we wish to make it to the meeting on time."

Zero nodded and turned back toward his kids. "I'm sorry but we have to go. Luna will be here to watch over you, so behave. I left some food in the fridge, so heat it up in the microwave when your hungry and please don't wait up for us to come back, okay?"

The twins and Zahara nodded, making Zero sigh a breath of relief. Yet, before Zero could stand, Zahara tugged his black trench coat and before Zero could ask what she wanted, Zahara spoke.

"Father is going to be at that meeting too, isn't he? I know he is without you even having to answer."

Zero looked back at Zahara as he answered. "If you know then there is no reason for me to lie, is there?"

"Are you going to talk to him?" Kano asked. "Are you going to tell him to come and visit us?"

"Why should I?" Zero questioned with a scowl. "_That_ man…not once has made an appearance in the past year. So, what makes you think I will beg for him to come after all this time?" Zero gently pried Zahara's tiny hand from his coat and turned away. "Luna…be sure to protect them well."

Luna the wolf bowed. _'Yes, Master Zero-sama.'_

The three adults left and together made their way toward the awaiting black car, which would drive them all the way to the manor where the meeting and ball was to take place. As soon as all three were in the car and heading off, Aidou turned and looked at Zero who was staring idly out the window.

"Was it really okay to leave things the way you did back there?"

Without looking, Zero answered. "I rather they hate and despise me, than for them to hope for the day_ that _man comes walking through that door and into our lives…_Kuran_ is a year too late."

Aidou decided to leave it at that. There was nothing more to say, or convince the hunter otherwise. And Aidou wasn't going to say or do anything that will change that. Not when there was a flicker of a chance to be closer to Zero.

-0-

"Well then, shall we start?" Ruka asked as she stared toward Yuki who was huddled in a corner of the room. "Hey, come on…"

"Ruka-san…I'm not so sure about this after all…it might be dangerous…I'm worrying more and more…I'm really nervous…"

"Please stop that! The maids from the Aidou family can hear you!" Ruka turned toward the level C maids behind her. "Do not mind that. You can proceed!"

The maids nodded and hurriedly made their way toward Yuki and began undressing her and putting on her formal dress, all the while as Yuki protested weakly. After only two minutes, Yuki was dressed and sitting on a chair in front of Ruka.

"Well then…let's start with the manicure. I'll do your nails for you so that they're just right." Ruka looked down at Yuki's nails and realized that they were already done perfectly. "Huh? It seems you became suddenly able to do them so much better than before…they're so well done that we can leave them the way they are."

Yuki blushed a deep red and instantly Ruka could read the story in Yuki's eyes without even having to ask.

"Oh, I see…Kaname-sama himself did your nails for you, didn't he?"

"I told him there was no need for it and that he could stop, but he said that _'this is far too much fun, I just can't stop now, no matter what you say of it'_." Yuki blushed even more as she remembered it. "…And he was so _good_ at it to, it's amazing…actually, I'm not sure what to think of him being so skilled at manicure, or what could be the purpose for him to learn such a thing so well…"

"Tell me about it…he's completely hopeless, isn't he…but well…I'm so glad that you two are getting along well as always."

There was sadness in Ruka's eyes that made Yuki feel suddenly guilty. "Ruka-san…"

Ruka immediately changed her expression as well as the subject. "By the way…the meeting with the Hunters is being held in the last floor of this same building, isn't it?" Ruka looked at Yuki. "At the ball, you might happen to see various people you know from before…you might feel nostalgic because of that, but please don't forget to remain ladylike, okay?"

Yuki nodded. "I will be careful."

-0-

In a large room at the very top of the manor was a large double door. Behind the decorative oak wood doors were several figures all dressed in black trench coats and gloves. On one side were the Hunters with Kaien Cross sitting at the table with all his subordinates around him. On the opposite side was Kaname Kuran sitting on the other chair with all his subordinates around him.

Hitoshi who was standing beside Zero toward the left of Kaien Cross whispered over to Zero. "Was it really okay to leave Aidou downstairs?"

"Yes…because if the others knew we arrived here with a vampire who was previously known to be one of Kuran-san's main followers, suspicion will be looked upon us."

Hitoshi nodded and became silent once Kaname began to speak.

"The position of leader of our society may have moved to me, but that is all. It naturally does not mean that the lifestyle or the principles of our race would have changed as well. Is it not the same as your Association sirs?" Kaname looked at the hunters before him straight forwardly, no lies telling in his eyes. "The one common point of change we have is that both sides got to _'drive the pus out of their wounds' _with all of this."

"'_Driving the pus out'_, Huh? You don't say…!" Toga repeated sarcastically. "We are still busy like hell driving out the _'pus'_ that came pouring out of the former vampire government because of that!"

"I'm deeply sorry that I could not be of further assistance to you in all that. But after all, killing vampires is your job, isn't it?" Kaname gave Toga a double meaning smile. "Your ancestors, a long, long time ago, were so determined to get their hands on enough power to exterminate vampires, that they went as far as devouring a founding ancestor of our race to gain it. And shall I mention the greatest _sin_ your hunter ancestors had committed to one of your _own _kind? Should I point out how_ her_ death was what brought upon _that_ curse on you hunters?"

Hitoshi side glanced at Zero whose expression was unreadable that it sent a shiver up Hitoshi's spine, because he wanted to know what was behind those lilac colored eyes. _'You must be thinking about __**that**__ curse, aren't you Zero? The__** curse **__of the hunter__** twins**__…'_

Toga narrowed his eyes. "Can you get any more blatant than that in your implications that we ought to take care of the exterminating process to atone for the sin of our ancestors? And if I'm not mistaking, wasn't it your _kind_ who had turned_ her_ in the first place?"

There was a quick flicker of anger in Kaname's eyes before he chuckled the matter off altogether. "I apologize, my words were inappropriate."

The room became quiet in an awkward silence and Kaname used that moment to glance over to Zero. There were obvious changes with the former level D. He was stable…and pumping through his blood were three different pureblood bloods and their power, which was obvious by the strong smell of pure vampire blood oozing from his body. His hair was longer than it was a year ago, his eyes were still the sharp lilac color they were before, yet just a bit, Kaname could see that his gaze had softened over time. He had less wrinkles over is brow, and his skin had a more whitish glow than before. Then, there was that scent. The lavender aroma Kaname could smell coming from Zero.

It was odd, since Kaname never figured Zero to be the one to wear any sort of cologne, especially if it was flower scented. Yet, the smell was strong and dare he say…intoxicating. Kaname stilled for a moment as he became momentarily shocked by his own thoughts before shaking them away and turning to Hitoshi who was next to Zero.

The boy had grown also. His hair was freshly cut and was an inch shorter than the hair length Kaname remembered him having. He had grown taller and sturdier, with a beautiful facial structure. Hitoshi was definitely growing into a handsome young man, that Kaname vaguely wondered how the little ones, who were all a year older, would look.

Hitoshi turned and met Kaname's gaze when he realized he was being watched. There was a nonverbal exchange between the two before Kaname looked away and turned toward the Chairman.

"Chairman…no, sorry…Mr. President…" Kaname corrected himself when he realized that his once close relationship with Cross was nothing no more. "Yuki is doing well. She'll be at the party later, so you'll be able to calmly spend time with her."

Hitoshi smiled. _'Thank you…'_

Kaien nodded. "I will, thank you. Moving on…in conclusion of this meeting, our societies will go on working together for the sake of coexistence, on a higher level of cooperation than ever before. And unless we have a legitimate reason, the Hunter Association will pose no threat to your lives."

"As for us, we believe that collaborating with the Association is the best choice for both of our races to be able to go on existing together. And so our race will also take upon itself to deliver eternal sleep to any of our kind unduly presenting a threat to human lives. The true complete _coexistence_ as you envision it is still a long road away, because before it can become a reality all of us vampires will have to first manage our violent nature and become a different sort of creature, sincere and capable of relying on reasoning and logic instead."

Kaname stood from his chair and turned, but stopped when Kaien called for him again.

"Representative Kuran…I have one last question to ask you."

Kaname looked over his shoulder at Kaien.

"The way you solved the Council problem one year ago was too drastic. Are you certain that despite that, the rest of the vampire population will accept you as their leader? Especially the other purebloods?"

"Indeed…" Kaname smiled. "I guess we will have the answer to that question by seeing the percentage of invitees that attends the ball tonight, won't we?" Kaname bowed his head in dismissal and left with the other vampires.

-0-

Rima stood by the door of the ballroom unmoving and not willing to move from her spot as she watched her long time friend Senri Shiki walk into the ballroom before turning on his heel when he noticed that Rima wasn't following him.

"What are you doing, staying behind? Come on, Rima."

"I really didn't want to come here!" Rima protested. "Besides, you and I are not even part of the Kuran faction to begin with anyway, so why do we have to…"

"Please Rima…" Shiki interrupted his friend. "At least just out of familiar duty, I should stand with my two cousins, no? I want to do this."

Rima pouted before stomping her way into the ballroom. "Urrgh! And to think I have to work tomorrow! I hate the dorm president! He did let us know that Ichjirou-san was safe and well, but then he also went and asked us not to go searching for him. And on top of that, he absolutely wouldn't tell us where we could find him!"

"Yea, it's not cool." Shiki sighed.

"Totally…this sucks!"

"Ah…sorry, could you two get out of the way? I'm in a hurry." A stranger in front of Shiki and Rima spoke as he carried a tray of plates in his hands.

Shiki and Rima nodded before moving away. "Excuse us."

"Thank you!"

Suddenly the man stopped and turned around when he recognized the familiar cologne of a certain red head he often allowed to rest on his shoulders a long while ago.

"Ah!" The three vampires said in unison as they came face-to-face with one another after a year apart.

"Ichjirou…" Shiki whispered as he stared at the blonde noble.

-0-

Kain was standing guard in front of the room in which Yuki and Ruka were getting ready in when Kaname walked toward him.

"Kaname-sama…it seems they're done getting ready."

"Are they?" Kaname asked yet continued on without waiting for an answer. "Thank you."

There was a knock on the door to which Yuki opened and greeted. "Onii-sama…"

"That won't do…you had promised that tonight you'd exceptionally spend the night calling me simply _'Kaname'_, hadn't you?" Yuki nodded as Kaname held out his hand for her to grab. "Well…Yuki. Let's go."

-0-

Zero leaned against the pillar when Kaito walked and stood to the right of him. Hitoshi who was on Zero's left, sunk further between the pillar and Zero, so that his line of vision wasn't in Kaito's sights.

"Well, well…it's time for the ever so boring surveillance job." Kaito huffed annoyingly before another hunter came behind him.

"Here's the luggage you had left with us earlier, sir."

"Ah, thanks." Kaito thanked the man before proceeding to unlock the trunk as he hummed a tune. Once the trunk was opened, Kaito smiled at the inside. "Your patience had paid off…you can come out now."

Zero's eyes went wide when he saw that coming out the box was Sayori Wakaba. Immediately, Zero grabbed Kaito's collar. "Hey Kaito, what the…!"

"Relax, I can protect a single human no problem. How about you watch over her too, if you're so worried?" Kaito turned to Sayori. "Alright, Wakaba-kun…go ahead and go look for that friend of yours. The only condition is that you remain where I can see you."

"Yes."

Kaito and Zero watched as Sayori walked off on her own.

"And now we have a little lamb joining the party. Take a look, Zero. Do you see the _'bloodsuckers'_ eyes changing color as she passes?"

"You became a teacher, Kaito…what class do you teach?"

"Ethics…why do you ask-?"

Zero remained silent as he trailed Sayori's every movement.

"You know, Zero. If by any chance one of those vampires makes a move to harm Wakaba…you'll have right there a perfectly legal reason to make your move and to kill _that_ vampire."

Zero turned and looked in the direction where Kaito was suggesting to and coming out from a large doorway was the new Kuran couple, Kaname and Yuki. You would think that after so many years of an unrequited love for his childhood friend, Yuki would be the first he would lay his eyes on. Yet, surprisingly their eyes never met but instead looked past each other as if they were complete strangers. Yuki's eyes landed on Hitoshi who stared back at the mother he hadn't seen in a year, and Zero landed on Kaname's once again. The two stared at one another, hatred still burned in their gazes, even after a year apart.

Hitoshi turned his eyes away from Yuki. Sadness was rippling inside him, but things had to be this way since it was the only thing that can save them in their future if everyone remained untied to each other and stayed enemies.

It was ironic how Zero and Kaname's hatred was the only thing saving them now.

TBC…


	10. Night full Dilemmas

Chapter 10: The Dilemma

Kaname was the one to finally break eye contact with the silver haired hunter. Him and Yuki were on a tight schedule as it was and he wasn't going to have his stare down with Zero disrupt said plans. So, with a slight bow, Kaname walked off with Yuki by his side toward a gathering of noble class vampires who were so eager to speak with the Kuran couple.

A man with blonde colored hair was the first to greet the two; a smile that showed off his fangs was plastered on his face. "How are you tonight, Kaname-sama? And is this young lady your sister?"

Yuki felt uncomfortable as the man and everyone behind him stared at her. They all were grinning as if something funny was said. Yet, under her brother's strict teaching, Yuki was able to handle an indifference gaze even when the whole lot of them began speaking at the same time.

"Kaname-sama has informed us of your existence, but he wouldn't reveal anything and we want to know more…"

"Please ever so kindly come to the center, we all want to admire your beauty."

"Your highness, we have yet to hear your name…"

One after another, Yuki was bombard with words of flattery and questions. Yuki had to momentarily close her eyes as she remembered the words her brother told her days prior to the ball.

_"Yuki, is it alright that I never mentioned to them your name…since I thought I was being selfish when I didn't want to tell them what it was." Kaname looked up at his beloved sister who merely smiled back in response. _

Yuki raised her gaze back toward the crowd of nobles, who were so keen on finding out her name. Yuki smiled. "I'm Yuki, and it's a pleasure to meet you all."

The nobles smiled back and began whispering her name amongst each other almost like a chant before admiring her beauty again. Even, verbally comparing her beauty to her deceased parents. Once again her brother's words sounded in her head like a metronome.

_"There will be nobles who will approach us freely talking about our late parents. But, be very wary of them Yuki. Since most of them do it to try and smother themselves with us and simply to hurt us and amuse themselves as they watch our reaction. But in any case, don't let any of their insincere flattery and lies affect you. You know, when they ask you things, it's up to you to decide what you are comfortable with saying, if anything at all. Plus, the vampire society has already been made aware of all they might have needed to know about our late parents, anyway."_

Yuki held her ground as they continued to speak to her.

"Haruka-sama and Juri-sama have left for us such a marvelous and delightful treasure."

_"However, there is something you absolutely must know before the ball, understand?" Yuki nodded and waited for her brother to continue._

"Oh, yes…the purebloods are our precious **_'treasures'_**. So of course we intend to protect you all and swear our total loyalty."

_"Yuki, I'm sure you've already noticed that in the eyes of the vast majority of the vampire society. We purebloods are merely…"_

Yuki squeezed her brother's hand tightly as his words continued to replay itself in her head.

_"The most desirable prey that exists. Our entire society is built entirely on this piece of knowledge."_

Yuki side glanced toward a noble who had boldly went up and stood beside her, he smiled at her before speaking. "Yuki-sama, I have heard that another two purebloods will be gracing us with their presence later."

Yuki nodded. "Yes. Kaname has told me as well."

"We will be looking forward to it, don't you think so too?"

Yuki didn't catch the man's question and instead stared at the wine glass in his hand. It was then that Kaname leaned in close behind her and whispered in her ear. "It's a cocktail made with wine and _newborn babies blood_, Yuki. It's high-quality blood that was obtained with the permission of humans, so you don't have to worry."

The man with the wine glass smiled. "Would you like me to fetch you a drink?"

"No, thank you." Yuki politely declined and did her best to not shudder in disgust at the identity of the red liquid that was so unlike the blood tablets she was used to seeing vampires consume. Then suddenly she stiffened when she smelled a familiar scent. "The scent of a human. Are there any here other than the hunters?"

"There are, although very few." Kaname looked at his sister. "Why, what's wrong?"

"No, it's nothing." Yuki answered and turned her attention toward where she smelled the scent. _'Maybe it's just my mind playing cruel tricks on me…'_

-0-

Sayori was surrounded by vampires on all sides of her and from the distance from where he could see her, Kaito was watching -quite amused- that the girl was able to maintain her cool despite being the eye catching prey to the vampires.

"Young lady, do you have any idea what type of gathering this is?" A young woman asked, before an older gentleman beside her spoke.

"To invite a human girl so young to this ball, Kaname-sama has done quite a dangerous thing."

"Or is she perhaps an offering he intends to give to his young sister?" The woman beside him spoke again.

"Certainly not at an official ball under hunter surveillance?"

The woman smiled nonetheless. "What is he expecting us to do with this young girl, I wonder?"

"Excuse me but could you please kindly let me through?" Sayori asked, in a way that wouldn't be rude to those around her.

The woman snickered when she noticed Kaito and Zero watching them. "Oops~ they are looking at us, what do you suppose we should do?"

"I think that for the safety of the young human lady here, we shouldn't risk leaving her by herself, but…"

"I'm fine, really…I just need you to let me go through." Sayori insisted.

Zero and Hitoshi caught a swift of the scent of blood before the crowd departed to make way for the pureblood now approaching Sayori and the nobles around her. Zero immediately went to Sayori's side when he saw Sara Shirabuki.

"Everyone, there is no need to be concerned. After all, we are among ladies and gentlemen here tonight, and we are all trustworthy guests invited by our host Kaname-sama, are we not?"

The nobles around Sayori immediately bowed at her presence.

"My, what a brave young person you are even though you were completely surrounded by _vampires_…and might I add that you are so cute as well."

Sayori found herself hypnotized by Sara's presence and she didn't know why.

"I'm sure you were only trying to greet the host of the party, weren't you?" Sara smiled and reached out her hand. "If you'd like, I'd be glad to offer to take you to see them?"

Zero reached in to grab Sara's hand and yanked it away from Sayori, much to the shock of the nobles around them.

"Don't go touching a human so easily, Shirabuki-sama."

"Zero-kun, stop! This person was just going to-"

"Oi…let me through." Yuki voiced out as she made her way through the crowd. Once she come upon Zero and Sayori, she sighed in relief. "So it was really you, Yori-chan? Are you okay?"

Sayori smiled. "Yuki…I'm fine really, this person was going to help me go see you and…"

Yuki made eye contact with Sara before turning her chocolate orbs to Zero for the first time that night. It was then that Yuki touched her hand to Zero's forearm.

"Would you please let go of her? She is one of our precious guests here at this gathering."

"As you wish…" Zero obediently let go of Sara's hand and turned away, pulling Sayori along with him. "Move along, Wakaba. You already saw her so that's enough."

Sayori turned to Yuki once more. "Yuki, I'm glad to know your doing well."

Yuki nodded. "Same here, Yori-chan."

As soon as Zero and Sayori were out of sight, Sara smiled. "My, my…what a delicious looking human, isn't she?"

Yuki looked at Sara with obvious disgust. "Please stop, she's my friend."

"Of course, I'm sorry." Sara turned to the nobles behind her. "You all heard it, the human is apparently Yuki-san's precious friend, so you mustn't touch her." Sara turned back to Yuki. "By the way, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm Sara Shirabuki, let us be good _friends_ since there are so little few of us left."

Yuki bowed in gratitude before looking up at Sara seriously. "The pleasure's all mine, Sara-san. And as for your invitation of friendship, I apologize but I will have to decline since I already have enough _friends_."

Sara smiled even more at that. "I see…well then, I must go now so I'm sorry to leave you so soon, but I must go greet Kaname-san as well."

Yuki simply nodded and watched as Sara walked away, all the while knowing that Sara had the faint smell of blood clinging to her.

Under Kaname's orders, Ruka walked over to Yuki and whispered for her ears only. "Kaname-sama asked me to arrange a reunion for an hour with your friend. So go ahead and wait for her back at the drawing room. There is also no need for you to excuse yourself for your momentary departure."

Yuki stared at Ruka's back before she walked off.

Kain approached Kaname, who was staring at the entire events as they unfolded. "Kaname-sama, are you sure it's okay?"

"It's alright, the vampire society had seen enough of Yuki tonight. So she doesn't have to stay for the whole party and besides I'd prefer if Yuki wasn't around when me and Sara talk."

Out from beside Kain was Seiren. "Kaname-sama, I have news to report."

"Go on…"

"The other pureblood guest, Ouri-sama had disappeared, leaving behind only a faint whiff of blood in the drawing room."

Kaname smirked. "I see…"

-0-

"Zero-kun! Is it really so wrong for me to want to talk to Yuki for even a moment?" Sayori asked as Zero dragged her along.

"I don't care about that right now since my biggest concern is that woman who offered to help you…" Zero started, his face forming into a scowl. "She smelled lightly of freshly spilled blood."

Sayori looked at Zero confused. "I don't get it? Sure they do seem scary, but I don't think we need to be that guarded or wary of those people."

"The young human lady is quite right." Said a random noble beside the two. "We are all gentleman here after all…"

Zero turned toward the man and gave him a glare. "Fuck off you nosy bastard!"

The man looked a bit put off but recovered quickly with a smile in turn. "Ooh, how frightening."

Zero huffed in frustration and moved along. Once he was near Kaito and Hitoshi, he pushed Sayori near Kaito before he looked at the two. "Did I interrupt an interesting conversation?"

Kaito and Hitoshi stared at one another then looked over to Zero.

"No, we were just getting to know each other." Kaito answered. "You know, it's a good thing that you didn't take my bait, despite how you were dripping with the urge to kill them. Then again, I'm use to having my patience put to the test."

Zero didn't respond to that and instead directed his attention the vampire now coming their way.

"Hey, Wakaba and I believe its Hitoshi-sama correct?" Ruka spoke and waited for a response.

"Yes, however you can leave the _sama_ part out of my name." Hitoshi answered.

Ruka nodded. "Is it okay to give a little hour of your time? We wish for you to come meet Yuki-sama. It's a request from the host of this party, Kaname-sama."

Sayori looked at Ruka, surprised. "Is it really okay?"

"Yes it is." Ruka replied.

"I have no use going there." Hitoshi started but Zero nodded toward his direction.

"Why don't you just go, since I know you really want to." Zero smiled at Hitoshi for reassurance and the blonde somehow couldn't say no to that face. So he nodded and followed after Ruka and Sayori.

As soon as they were gone, Kaito muffled a chuckle that was still heard by Zero.

"What's so funny?" Zero asked.

Kaito grinned. "Things are going to get far more interesting from here on out. I'm so glad I took this job, because now I know I won't get bored."

Before Zero could ask Kaito to elaborate what he meant, he sensed another urgency unfolding yet this time it was coming from upstairs and the scent that followed after was one of their own.

-0-

"Please don't get the wrong idea, you two." Takuma said toward Shiki and Rima. "Sara-san simply likes to treat me like her personal slave."

"She made you prepare all that tea stuff for her?" Shiki huffed, though his expression was empty, like usual.

"Her attitude could rival that of a certain someone." Rima added after Shiki. "Yet, if you were doing fine, why didn't you come back, or at least contact us?"

"Yeah, we were worried for you."

Takuma smiled. "Sorry, I couldn't really take the risk of making the wrong move. Because I can't manage to read through her well enough to figure out what purpose she has in imprisoning me."

"She imprisoned you?" Shiki asked, rage now consuming him. "Did she abuse or hurt you so you'd obey her?"

"No, no…it's fine." Takuma reassured. "It wasn't like that. She's just short-tempered that's all. But she also has cute sides."

Rima looked at Shiki. "Do you think he's being controlled?"

Shiki narrowed his eyes at no one in particular. "Nah, I think she just has him wrapped around her little finger."

Rima rolled her eyes, she knew Shiki enough to know he was obviously jealous at the thought that someone else could possibly be occupying Takuma's heart.

"I'm sorry…" Takuma apologized again. "I caused so much worry for you two."

Shiki sighed his anger away and instead grabbed Takuma's hand. "If she's not threatening you or forcing you to stay, let's just go. How about you come and greet Kaname-san? You and him are such close friends after all."

Takuma snatched his hand away. "Nope…sorry, but I'll stay with Sara-san."

"Don't tell me that you and him are still dwelling on that issue between you two over a year ago?"

Takuma gave a laugh. "No, I just want to leave things the way they are for a bit longer. And besides, I really don't want to disturb the new Kuran couple right now. Yet, the truth is I'm still concerned with the fact that Kaname is still continuing to suffer and punish himself even with Yuki by his side."

"Your probably right about that, however, I doubt Yuki will be the one to end all that suffering." Rima answered.

Takuma nodded in agreement. "You're right, there is someone more capable of being Kaname's everything. Only thing is…the two can't stand even the sight of each other."

"Then how about we change that?" Shiki suggested.

"How do you suppose we do that?" Rima inquired.

"Simple, all we have to do is make the two fall in love. They are going to fall in love eventually, why not help them do it sooner?"

"Don't you think that wishful thinking at our age is a bit extreme?" Takuma pointed out.

Shiki shrugged his shoulders. "We can't knock it unless we try it, right?"

Takuma and Rima nodded. "I guess we can try it."

_"And who knows, it might stop Sara's plans before things get any worse."_ Takuma thought, yet like he said before _'wishful thinking at his age was a bit extreme'_.

-0-

"Sorry to trouble you Kain-kun." Cross bowed in thanks toward the rust colored hair noble in front of him. "I'll only take a little time and then I'll be done. But honestly, to think a day would come where I'd have to get permission to pass and go see my daughter."

"Chairman, please try to understand the situation at hand."

"Yes, I understand."

"If that's all, I'll take my leave. We're also busy with everything going on." But before Kain could leave he saw the two hunters become suddenly active when something came through their earpiece radio. "Did something happen."

"Yes, it appears that one of the hunters patrolling had disappeared, and we must go and check it. Especially since the other hunters caught wind of fresh blood in the air."

-0-

As soon as the door to the drawing room where Yuki stayed waiting was opened, Sayori ran to the awaiting arms of her friend. The two embraced for a while before Yuki pulled away when she scented another presence. Hitoshi stood by the door like a frightened lamb; his eyes were staring down at his feet, not bothering to look up at his mother.

Without hesitation, Yuki walked over to him and brought her gloved hands upon his cheeks. "It's okay." She cooed. "Please look at me Hitoshi. Please look at your mother."

That response broke all restraint Hitoshi had holding him back and he wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to him.

Yuki didn't care that she was several inches shorter or the fact that she will most likely have to explain all this to Sayori when the embrace was over. Yet, all that mattered right now was Hitoshi and his warmth. Yeah, she did choose Kaname over him a year ago, but her thoughts of him was always there. Right from the very moment he came into her life, she loved him and missed him dearly when thoughts of him came across her mind. You have no idea how many times she tried to write letters to him yet she was afraid he would reject her. But now she can rest assured that Hitoshi missed her too.

"I'm so sorry." Yuki sobbed against the blonde's chest. "Please forgive me."

Hitoshi held his mother tightly in his arms as he too sobbed. Hitoshi knew he was going to regret this later but he replied anyways. "It's alright. I forgive you."

The two stayed in each other's arms until their cries and sobs had subsided and the two broke parted. After several seconds Sayori spoke and the two knew they had to explain everything.

"Can someone please explain to me what's going on here? And why Yuki referred to herself as your mother?"

Hitoshi stepped forward. "Allow me to explain."

Was all he said before he went about explaining the story, _again_. Of course he left out parts concerning Pandora's box since he wanted it to remain a total secret from the three and anything else he knew they shouldn't be told about. It took a good half hour to get caught up to the present and by then the events unfolding outside had finally reached their ears.

Kain walked up toward Ruka, who was standing by the door listening in as Hitoshi retold the whole story. Ruka could tell that something was amiss the moment Kain was before her, he whispered something in her ear and left.

"What happened?" Yuki asked, when she noticed the worried look on Ruka's face.

"It seems that the other pureblood lord…Ouri-sama…has disappeared from his drawing room."

And suddenly after that was said, the scent of blood jolted Yuki and Hitoshi's senses.

"There's the smell of blood, suddenly."

"The smell of blood you say?" Sayori was the only one who couldn't smell it. "I'm sorry, I can't help with that since I can't smell it at all."

"No, I'm the one who's sorry for worrying you with that." Yuki turned to Ruka. "I'll go check out what's going on. It's weird for this to happen at a party watched by the Hunter Association. So please stay here by Yori-Chan and protect her."

Yet, before Yuki could slip away she was stopped. Yuki didn't know why but she couldn't move her body and when she turned around, she saw Hitoshi and the boy in question was stepping on her shadow with his foot. "How…?"

"One of my powers is the power to manipulate shadows and right now I'm manipulating yours."

"But why?"

Hitoshi didn't respond and looked past Yuki toward the figure standing at the end of the hall. The figure smiled and walked away down another hallway.

_'Seijen,'_ Hitoshi knew it was him without a doubt, as well as he also knew that Seijen wanted him to follow him. There was a possibility that this could be a trap yet Hitoshi was still going to risk it and he didn't want to have to worry about his mother joining in on the confrontation. So he did the only thing he could think of…Hitoshi was behind Yuki in a flash and as quickly as he could before she could react, he touched one of your pressure points and she was out like a light. Hitoshi caught her in his arms and brought her back to the drawing room and laid her down on the couch.

"What did you do to Yuki-sama?" Ruka questioned, ready to attack if necessary, even though Hitoshi was a pureblood.

"Relax, she is just fast asleep." Hitoshi answered and watched as Ruka checked Yuki for a pulse just in case. "I need you to stay here and watch over her and Sayori while I go check something out, okay?"

Ruka looked at Hitoshi for a bit and saw that he had genuine concern for Yuki before she nodded and Hitoshi was gone to confront Seijen on a night full of dilemmas.

TBC…

* * *

Cliffhanger…bwahaha!

So many things are happening like Takuma, Shiki, and Rima planning on bringing Kaname and Zero together while Hitoshi, the twins, and Zahara are planning to tear them apart. Which team will be the victor in the end?

Next chapter will be a whole lot of confrontations between Aidou and Sara, Kaname and Sara, Seijen and Hitoshi, and even Kaname and Zero. So stay tuned my dear readers. (P.S: The conversation between Hitoshi and Kaito will remain an absolute secret until a much later chapter)

Please review & favorite.

~Dia


	11. The Scent of Lavender, Roses and…Blood?

Chapter 11: The Scent of Lavender, Roses and…_**Blood**_?

Aidou walked along the hallway in the grand estate in which the ball was being held in, since Zero instructed him to do so. He figured the meeting between the Hunters and Vampires on the top floor had long since ended and Zero was probably already downstairs watching over the party like a hawk. Aidou could imagine him now, just leaning against a pillar with a grumpy look on his face. Aidou couldn't help but smile at that. He spent a good long year with the former to already know the other's habits. Aidou made sure he took mental notes on every detail he could, even though he knew it would be pointless in the end.

Biting his lip, Aidou tried his best to surpass another nervous train of thoughts from assaulting his mind again. Yet, he couldn't help it. After a year apart, Zero and Kaname had once again met each other. What were their initial impressions of each other? Did the two immediately feel attraction to one another? All types of questions was flowing around Aidou's head, yet the thing that worried him the most was the possibility that a sight and scent bond will begin to form.

The way a vampire finds its destined mate is through many sequences that happen naturally in order. The early stages of this natural occurrence are known as the sight bond and smell bond. The first sequence is the sight bond and that is when the other party becomes more attractive to the other's eyes. The vampires, in question will notice every new detail about the other, whether it's the brightness of their skin tone to the contours of said person's body. Yet the most significant way to know a sight bond was created is the fact that no matter where the two are, their eyes will always meet the others.

The second sequence is known as the scent bond, which is when the object of their desire (whether they know it or not) admits an aroma only the other could smell. It will be feint at first but when the attraction to the other grows, so does the aroma, to the point where the vampire themselves become addicted. Aidou found himself reading in a book that there were instances where the vampire was driven to the point of madness because of their addiction to the smell. However, in order to prevent that from happening, both parties must be able to detect the other's aroma. If not, it will only be one-sided and not balance out, which can cause the other party to go berserk. To know if a scent bond has formed or is beginning to be is when they could smell the other coming a mile away.

The third sequence is the hearing bond. When an equal balance had occurred where the two could smell the other equally, a hearing bond will begin. The two could be in a room full of chanting people yet they could hear their loved ones voice no matter the distance. A soft whisper uttered by either party to their mate could be heard across the room. This sequence is much more harder to acquire since a mutual trust of each other needs to be amongst the two.

Once that is required, a touch bond shall follow afterwards as the fourth sequence. The vampire mates would become hypersensitive to the others touch and crave it with all their might. Sexual activities is usually done during this stage, and once the two had consummated their love (which should have blossomed by this point), then the final stage can finally be completed. The fifth and last sequence is known as the taste sequence. In this stage, a blood bond is formed and the two will be mated for life, since the blood of a mated one can only be quenched by the person they love.

Aidou knew that going through each sequence (which was based off of the five senses) were tougher to reach the further anyone went in, especially if it was one-sided. Aidou found himself stuck in the second sequence alone, he witnessed Zero's beautiful changes from afar and now he was plagued by his delicious lavender scent. His desire for the silver haired ex-human grew and was growing even more the more he fall in love with Zero. Aidou knew he broke the rules by having a one-sided blood bond with the hunter, yet since it was only one-sided, Aidou knew that despite the pleasure he got from having Zero sink his fangs in his neck, the taste and the action was all a bitter moment that Zero went through.

Aidou stilled, all thoughts he had once had, faded when he felt an ominous aura from behind him. And when he turned around, Sara Shirabuki stood with a smile and right beside her was Seijen.

"Oh my, to unexpectedly come across one of the silver haired hunter's allies." Sara smiled even more. "How fortunate."

"Shirabuki-sama, what are you doing here?"

"I just came from greeting my fiancé." Sara answered. "What about you?"

"I have orders to patrol this area."

"How brave of you."

Aidou raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?"

Sara shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, just that they have you doing a very dangerous job while they are perfectly safe downstairs. Anything could happen to you, you know?"

"I appreciate your concern, but I can handle this much, that's why Zero and my son Hitoshi left this up to me."

Sara smiled again. "Your brave but stupid. A pitiable man, who will lose everything to a pureblood…and that even includes the one he loves."

Aidou's eyes widen at that. She knew…she freaking knew he was in love with Zero. But how and why did she know? Unless…Aidou looked over to Seijen, but the former had already departed down another hallway and disappeared around a corner.

"If you're looking for Seijen, he departed elsewhere. He has a very important job to do." Sara answered. "…And to answer your unasked question, I know because Seijen told me. In fact, he told me a lot of things, and to be honest with you, I think you should rethink about falling anymore in love with that hunter boy."

"I don't think that's your choice to decide."

"Your right, that's why I'm going to give you a choice…join me and I'll see to it that you'll live a happy life or refuse me and have everything you love get ripped away from under your feet as you watch it all happen."

"Forgive my rudeness but I'll never join you. My place is beside Zero and Hitoshi, and that's where I want to be."

"As you wish. However, you'll regret it later, this I swear."

Aidou shivered. He knew Sara was threatening him on purpose. Yet, he didn't want that to faze him. He already knew from the beginning that Zero was never going to be his and he prepared himself for the day he would stand beside another man, that's why he wanted to enjoy as much as he could with Zero until that day was decided and he wasn't going to let anyone detour him from that desire.

"You may think so, but I believe I won't." Aidou responded back.

"You men in love are all so stupid, but I can't help myself from admiring you all, nonetheless." Sara bowed in appreciation. "It was fun talking with you Aidou-san, I hope we have many more encounters in the future."

"I'm sure we will."

Sara giggled. "Enjoy the rest of the party, especially since it will end in a bloody mess."

It was then that the swift of blood assaulted his senses and he stared at Sara with shocked eyes. "What have you done?"

"I have done nothing wrong. I simply enjoyed a _meal_ my fiancé, who was so kind enough to offer me." Sara walked past Aidou, uttering her last words to the other. "If you plan to investigate the drawing room once I leave to go greet the lower class with my presence at this gathering, then I suggest you wait a few minutes, since a dying pureblood wishes to die the way they had lived, and that is _alone_." With that, Sara left.

Aidou was left by himself with a vivid conclusion as to what happened in that room, forming in his head.

-0-

_Kain approached Kaname, who was staring at the entire events as they unfolded. "Kaname-sama, are you sure it's okay?"_

"_It's alright, the vampire society had seen enough of Yuki tonight. So she doesn't have to stay for the whole party and besides I'd prefer if Yuki wasn't around when me and Sara talk."_

_Out from beside Kain was Seiren. "Kaname-sama, I have news to report."_

"_Go on…"_

"_The other pureblood guest, Ouri-sama had disappeared, leaving behind only a faint whiff of blood in the drawing room."_

_Kaname smirked. "I see…"_

"I also need to report that Aidou-san has been spotted near the drawing room earlier."

"Was he alone?"

"Yes, Kaname-sama, he was."

Kaname found himself sighing in relief at knowing the little ones were not present at the ball. Yet, he figured Zero wasn't stupid enough to bring them in the first place. But actually knowing that they weren't here, calmed Kaname's nerves a great bit, even if worrying about them were a big waste of his time, yet that small light in the darkest part of his mind still flickered and Kaname couldn't help but take notice of it. Kaname knew there would eventually be a time where he couldn't ignore it any longer. His family's blood ran through their veins, they were as much as a Kuran as Kaname was and he wasn't going to stand around when there was a possibility that they could be in danger.

And speaking of danger…Kaname looked up toward the pureblood heading his way. Sara Shirabuki was of that category. In this long year, she was just as sneaky as a mouse like himself, not making any drastic movements and keeping a low profile…at least that was until this night.

Kaname's nose cringed in disgust at the strong scent of blood surrounding the blonde haired pureblood. It was fresh and strong, the smell was unmistakable to matching that of a pureblood.

"How daring of you Sara, to show yourself in my presence with the smell of your _'meal'_ on you."

"Yes, it is as you say, Kaname-san. I did something highly unforgiveable, however, I wonder if what I and my fiancé do behind closed doors is any of your business?" Sara countered with that mockingly sweet smile of hers.

"I could care less about what it is you and your fiancé do, I'm just a bit more concerned about what it is you wish to gain by taking a pureblood's life?"

"You should know more than anything how living on and on forever could be quite tiresome, Mr. Kuran Ancestor?"

"It seems you have gathered quite the amount of information about me?" Kaname was not at all fazed by the fact that Sara knew his true identity, since he knew she could have read it from Takuma's memories since the former was the only one amongst his close nit friends who knew about the real him.

Sara smiled. "I know far more than that…"

"Is that so?" Kaname was intrigued, he was curious to know what other information she could have possibly gathered from the blonde noble, especially since the biggest secret Takuma could possibly have on him was the fact that he was an ancestor.

"Yes, in fact, I know that you will marry that lovely silver haired hunter and bare children with him."

Kaname felt his body tense at that. There was no way she could get that information from Takuma since the blonde noble wasn't there when the children appeared from the future and Kaname doubt Zero and his party would reveal anything to the likes of Sara, but then where could she have obtained this information from?

Sara could see that question clear in Kaname's eyes. "Did you think you were the only one with someone knowledgeable about the future? Sorry to break the news to you but I have my own faithful ally who has told me so many interesting things that you have no idea about."

Kaname narrowed his eyes. "What are you planning, Sara?"

"Going for the direct approach, I see. Well, unfortunately for you, I will not reveal anything to you just as you won't. However, I will say this…" Sara started. "I have no interest in your darling little children, yet I can't say the same for that lovely hunter."

"Kiryu?" Kaname looked at Sara, confused. "What could you possibly want with him?"

"Its not **I** that wants him, but another."

"Who?"

"Look into your past and figure that out yourself." Sara answered. "I'm just merely a spectator watching and waiting for the right time till I can make my move. This upcoming battle is not mines to fight, but it will be interesting to watch it all unfold."

Just then, the crowd of vampires began to chatter loudly as a large scent of spilt human blood drifted into the ballroom.

"It seems time is up." Sara announced.

Kaname looked back over to Sara. "Have you done anything else while you were visiting your fiancé, Sara?"

"You know even without me having to explain the sin I committed, especially since taking the life of a pureblood is not so easy without a little help from our rivals, the _hunters_."

-0-

Hitoshi followed behind Seijen as the gray haired vampire led them toward a secluded part of the house. He knew he could be very well be entering a trap, yet he still needed to risk it anyway. Hitoshi silently wished though, that he had the power to sense when someone was lying like Zahara had, it could prove quite handy in this situation he was in.

After following Seijen into another drawing room in the opposite direction where all the commotion was unraveling, Hitoshi closed the door behind him, yet made sure he was a good distance from it in case he needed to make a run for it. Looking toward Seijen who took a seat in one of the chairs beside the table at the center of the room.

"Aren't you going to take a seat?" Seijen asked once he noticed the other still standing near the door.

"I rather stand, thank you." Hitoshi retorted back, eyes not once looking away from the other.

"Are you afraid that I'm going to hurt you?" Seijen couldn't help but laugh at that. "Have you forgotten that you are a pureblood and I am a lowly class vampire? You can kill me where I'm seated if you wanted to."

Seijen was right, however, Hitoshi was still uncomfortable sitting so close to the other. "Can we just get on with the reason why you had me follow you here?"

"So eager I see, but very well then." Seijen reached into his front tuxedo jacket's pocket and pulled out a small glass tube with red liquid in it and tossed it over to Hitoshi who caught it with both hands.

"What's this?"

"Ouri-sama's blood that Sara-san was so kind enough to spare a little to help your cause." Seijen answered.

Hitoshi eyed the tube of blood before looking back at Seijen. "Why do you think that I need it?"

"Because I know that you need at least four to be able to use that one spell."

"What makes you think that I will be stupid enough to use this?" Hitoshi countered. "For all I know, this could have poison in it or actually be Sara-san's blood."

"Your right, you don't know. Yet, you and I both know that whether you give this to Zero-san or not is totally up to you, however, fate will still have it that Zero-san will willingly take it from Sara-san when she offers it to him and there is nothing you can do to stop that."

"Do you really think I will allow that to happen?"

"I'm sure you might alter destiny a bit, but as for changing it completely, that is something you can't decide or do. Destiny is not something that can be tampered with so easily." Seijen smiled. "But I'll admit that it will be fun to watch you try."

"I'm sure it would, especially since you nor your precious master won't have a future to return to."

Seijen's smile instantly turned sour. "You shouldn't make such empty threats."

"Whoever said that they were empty, I never make a promise that I can't keep."

"You promised to protect your fiancé, yet we both know what happened to her."

"Don't you dare bring her into this!" Hitoshi warned the other through clutched teeth.

"There goes that famous protectiveness your known for, just like your father." Seijen smiled again. "Ah, that's right. Your beloved father is currently in my master's grasp in the future, isn't he?"

Hitoshi growled, his aura as a pureblood was oozing from him and surrounding the room.

"And not only that but it seems your playing house with that blonde noble?" Seijen shook his head disapprovingly. "I wonder what your _real _father would say if he knew you were playing pretend with a level B vampire? It makes me wonder what purpose you have for making Aidou-kun your pretend father? Is it out of pity for him?"

"Shut up!" Hitoshi shouted.

"So it is out of pity then?"

"Shut up already! You don't know anything!"

"Oh, but I do. We're from the same future, remember?" Seijen pointed out. "I already know what's going to happen before they even know it. It's to bad, if he would have join our side, I'm sure things would have ended up differently then it will."

Seijen stood from his seat and walking past a still fuming Hitoshi, but before he left, Seijen made sure to deliver one last reply.

"Oh and if you guys haven't already, I suggest you start with your counter-attack since ours is already set in motion. So, good luck…I believe you'll need it." Seijen winked and smirked at the other before leaving.

-0-

Zero followed the scent of blood toward a large drawing room, where Aidou and Kaien Cross was already there examining the body of one of their own.

"What happened here?"

"A truly sad occurrence happen here…it seems that one of our own hunters was forced into a condition where the only option was to take their own life with her own weapon it seems." Kaien answered, a sadden expression appearing on his face.

"I believe she was used to kill Ouri-sama who is nothing but shards in another drawing room." Aidou added what he had concluded after investigating the drawing room Ouri-sama occupied. "However, it seems that's not the only thing, for it seems that she was bitten by a vampire."

Zero could see the two puncture wounds on the young huntress's neck and as well as the parts of her body that was beginning to turn to dust. Zero found himself reliving the moments where he was forced into being turned into a monster by a pureblood. He could feel his hands start to shake and his heart pound against his chest in rapid motion. Fear and anger was rippling through his veins and he couldn't control it. His aura beamed around him, angrily forming cracks on the walls and shattering expensive glasses in an instant. The temperature dropped several degrees below zero that everyone in the room was shivering from the cold, even Aidou was shivering despite the fact that his power was ice, the same power that Zero was currently using.

Aidou knew he had to stop Zero before he froze the entire room. Yet, before he could even get a step closer to the other, someone else beat him to it.

Kaname, with his right hand, grabbed the other's wrist and pulled him from behind as he covered Zero's eyes with the other. Ever so gently, the pureblood whispered into Zero's ear. "Relax, Kiryu, relax." And like a magic spell, Zero found himself calming down, the room returning back to its normal temperature.

After a few minutes, Zero found himself being dislodged from the pureblood's chest and pulled into another. When Zero peered upward, he saw Aidou glaring back at the pureblood in a rare occurrence that Zero never seen happen before.

Kaname too, was a bit taken aback, but as of right now he didn't want to wrap his mind around it since he had important business to discuss with the hunter –_alone_.

"Kiryu-kun, if you will allow me to borrow some of your time for a bit, there are some private matters I must discuss with you."

Zero looked over his shoulder at the pureblood. "Well what do you know, so do I."

Zero pulled himself away from Aidou before looking at the other and smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be back shortly." Zero didn't know why he needed to smile at Aidou as he left, but he felt that he had to since if he didn't he was sure that Aidou will worry to no end.

Zero followed Kaname to an outside balcony on the second floor. The wind was strong and loud enough to be used as a cover for their private conversation. Yet, the inner area of the balcony was a bit small, leaving a few feet between the two and it made the silver haired hunter become undeniably aware on how the pureblood changed so much over the past year. He was taller for sure, possibly an inch or two taller than Zero. His framework was more toned and defined, skin flawless as usual; hair several inches longer and a voice that's grown deep like a man's. Then there was that feint small of roses coming from the pureblood and Zero couldn't help but find the scent to be intoxicating. Zero didn't know why he took note on such changes about the other, but as much as he refused to admit it, Zero found the pureblood more handsome than he would have thought.

Zero took a deep breath and slowly let it out along with his thoughts. He needed to focus on the task at hand above all else.

Kaname as well, had been caught up in his own thoughts and that lavender scent drifting from Zero's body before snapping himself out of it and turning to the other who was waiting patiently for him to speak.

"So, what is it that you wish to address to him, Kuran?" Zero finally spoke up. "The party is over and I need to be returning home soon."

"Alright, then let me cut to the chase then." Kaname started. "I will like it if you were to hand me over the responsibility of taking care of those kids."

"Fuck you!" Zero answered bluntly.

"That wasn't the answer I was looking for."

"Then, hear this…" Zero began. "I will not have you take away my kids, you would have to pry them from my cold dead arms before I give them to the likes of you!"

"_My kids_…" Kaname repeated. "What's with the change of heart?"

"Unlike you, I accepted my role as a parent who will do anything to protect them, even from you."

"Your utterly mistaken if you think you can protect them on your own."

"What the hell are you trying to say?"

"I'm just saying that if they remain by your side they will only be put into more danger."

"Stop assuming you know the amount of my ability!"

"You think taking blood from a level B vampire will make you stronger?" Zero stilled at that, making Kaname smirk. "What? You didn't think I would've figure out where you got the ability to manipulate the cold? I've been around Aidou longer than you to know what he's capable of."

"Really? Cause I disagree." Zero replied.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, I don't think you know anything about him. A year has past and not once has he left my side for yours, why do you think your chasing after his father? You need an Aidou replacement. You thought he would follow you like Kain and Souen did; yet he is by my side and my kids. He became the father your not!" Zero sighed. "And to think I was going to ask someone like you to visit them, since it was asked of me, but now I changed my mind. I don't care if being by my side will cause them danger, it is my job as a parent to protect them, and I will do it even if my own life is at risk. They don't need a father, much less someone like you-"

Zero was thrown against the wall beside him, yet he was quick enough to pull out Bloody Rose in time and press it up underneath Kaname's chin. Despite the awkward closeness the two were in, Zero found himself laughing.

"To think we would be in the same situation as a year ago." Zero laughed again. "Only difference is the fact that we're not in your dorm room and we're not fighting over Yuki."

"So you know what comes next, don't you?"

Zero's eyes flashed red as they did when hunger took the best of him. "I do…"

"Good, but just remember that I'm not doing this for you or for them, I'm doing this to clear my own conscience."

Zero smirked and brought the other closer so he could whisper in his ear. "That sounds good to me, since now I don't have to hold back in causing you pain."

And without prepping Kaname's neck, Zero bit down.

TBC…

* * *

Yay! Our dear Zero has taken Kaname's blood for a second time and even though it doesn't count as a taste or blood bond (since the two have to have mutual feelings of love for each other and they need to have taken each others blood simultaneously) it still warms the heart anyway. At least a sight bond and a scent bond had been created.

How many were shocked to find out that Hitoshi isn't Aidou's son? I hope a lot of you were, since I've been planning this for a while now, and it sure adds to the drama.

Please enjoy this chapter as much as you like and please if you can, drop a review and make this story your favorite. Please and thank you.

~Dia


	12. The Young and The Restless

Chapter 12: The Young and The Restless

Zero welcomed the cool breeze from the night air as he leaned his body against the cold brick wall. He was alone. Kaname Kuran had long since left him to join his fiancée on their trip home. Yet, despite the fact that Zero was left to himself, the peace and quite was welcomed since it left enough time to gather his thoughts.

It was obvious that Kuran knew something that Zero didn't, but as to what exactly he knew, Zero was damn sure the pureblood wasn't going to reveal anything to the likes of him, that much was clear. Yet, why would Kuran show the slightest interest in the little ones when he didn't before, and not to mention the fact that this sudden interest in the kids happened right after the little encounter between Kuran and Sara Shirabuki. Something must have been said between the two in order to make Kuran feel the need to take the kids under his protection. Yet, what did that make Zero? An incompetent parent who is incapable of taking care of his own kids?

Zero gave a bitter snort at that. Even if Zero was far weaker compared to the pureblood in all aspects, there was just no way in hell Zero was going to give up his kids and risk them being manipulated in another one of Kuran's plans, which was probably the plan Kuran had intended for them from the start.

Zero was manipulated in Kuran's scheme before and in the process he lost his brother. So there was no chance that Zero was going to let anyone else get manipulated like he was. That's why Zero needed to become stronger so he could face Kuran or any other pureblood on somewhat equal terms, even if it meant he had to _'feed' _on vampires to do so.

Zero could feel Kuran's power as it flowed through him. He knew that Kuran's blood was eating and destroying his cells yet in the process it was producing new ones that were stronger. These new cells heightened his senses, strengthen his bones and muscles, made him faster, gave him powers, yet all this was given to him by Kuran. Zero was strong; he was born a hunter, yet his abilities now over exceeded that. He was forced to become a vampire, the creature he was trained to hunt and kill. Zero always hated the fact that he was no longer a human; he always believed that being a vampire was a curse, now however, it might be a blessing. Zero had spent most of his life hating his vampire side, but maybe that side could be of some use, especially now that he accepted being a parent. He needed his vampire side more than ever now.

"Oh, there you are Zero." Came Aidou's voice when he entered the balcony. "I was looking for you, Hitoshi is waiting in the car for us."

"Sorry about that, I guess I lost track of time." Zero answered as he straightened himself up.

"Hey Zero, what's that on your shirt?"

Zero glanced down at the two small droplets of blood stained on his white dress shirt. Covering it with his suite jacket, Zero spoke. "It's nothing, so let's go."

Zero was making his way past Aidou when the other grabbed his forearm and halted him from passing.

"Hanabusa let go."

Aidou turned his head and stared at Zero. "That's Kaname-sama's blood, isn't it?"

Zero was taken aback but not surprised since it was true and there was no denying it, especially when the droplets of blood were clear evidence of what happened.

"Do you really need me to clarify it when you obviously know the truth."

"Why did you take his blood?"

"He offered it to me."

"Oh, so you'll just except anyone's blood if they offered?" Aidou answered defensively.

"No."

"Then why didn't you refuse?"

"Because I needed it."

"Why?"

"You know why?" Zero replied, his voice raising an octave. He didn't know why Aidou was being so on his ass about a simple feeding session that didn't mean anything.

"Whatever, let's just go." Aidou finished, he let go of Zero and headed out the balcony, behind him was an upset and confused Zero.

"No, let's talk about this since you obviously have something to say."

"I rather not want to talk about this here."

"Why not? It's not like anyone is here to hear us?"

"I know that, Zero."

"Then why?"

"Because I don't want to talk in the place where you took his blood!"

This time Zero was struck speechless. He had never saw Aidou burst like that, let alone even look at him with anger in his eyes. Zero couldn't comprehend what the other was thinking or why was it so bad that he accepted Kaname's blood.

Zero could only brush it off for the moment since getting out of this place was top priority. Then, once in the car Zero will get the blonde to pour out his guts.

-0-

Kaname was staring idly out the window, eyes staring straight yet not looking at anything in particular. Kaname had arrived together with Yuki at the home they shared together; the two were in the tearoom. Yuki was sitting quietly on the couch drinking tea prepared from Seiren, Kaname was by the window, Kaname had just finished explaining the situation about Ouri-sama's death to Yuki and then there was silence. Yet, Kaname was happy that there was since his mind was preoccupied with other matters than the ones he should be concerned with.

Kaname's mind was centered on Zero. Yet, more pacifically the last conversation the two had before they departed.

Zero had yanked his fangs from Kaname's bared neck, still intent on causing the other pain. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Zero glared up at Kaname with his fading red eyes.

"Don't expect a thank you from me." Zero grumbled.

Kaname stepped back and began fixing his attire before be answered. "Wasn't expecting any, in fact, our business together is done."

"Like hell it isn't."

"Is there something you wanted to speak with me about?"

"Yes, I want to know why you dare make such an offer to me when just now you made it clear that you're not doing this for me or the little ones."

Kaname shrugged his shoulders. "I just felt that they were safer in my hands instead of yours, especially since you still need blood to survive."

"Are you insinuating that I will attack my kids and drain them of their blood?"

"Those weren't my exact words."

"They may have not been your exact words but you damn well was referring to that."

"You may have gained enough of Shizuka-san's blood from your brother, but there's still a chance you can still become unstable again."

"Fuck you, Kuran." Zero spat. "You have no damn right to ever bring up my brother, especially after all that you've done."

"I wasn't the one who struck a fatal blow nor was I the one who _ate_ him in the end, now was I?"

"You're pushing into tight territory, Kuran." Zero growled. "You always redirect the blame to others when you're at fault for everything. Then, you act like a fucking prick as you go ahead and use others. You never reveal your intentions and yet you want to figure out others. You're a hypocrite, Kuran."

"Call me what you want, because in the end I am the one who always wins…" Kaname answered. "And you are the one who continuously needs to feed to stay alive, why else would you go to Aidou."

Kaname made his way to the door, but before he left, Zero spoke one last time.

"Your right about that, but truthfully speaking, Hanabusa's blood is way more sweeter compared to yours."

That comment and the smug look displayed on Zero as if rubbing it in Kaname's face that Zero would prefer Aidou's blood over him, somehow struck a jealous cord in Kaname that almost sent him from finding Aidou and ripping him apart. As for the reason why that comment rubbed him the wrong way, Kaname was still trying to figure that out. Kaname couldn't deny that he had found the silver haired hunter attractive compared to before, yet why would he even notice the other when before he barely did.

Okay, maybe that was a bit of a white lie. Kaname had sometimes taken a glance in the other's direction a few times when he was at Cross Academy and maybe it was true that Kaname often picked fights with the other so he could get a reaction from Zero. Yet, that was it. End of story. Curtains closed. No more, no less…or was it?

If Kaname could give himself a hint as to why he suddenly felt an interest growing for the other, then he could clearly say it was the little one's faults. It was them showing up and the fact that they were the offspring's of himself and Zero that's got his mind all jumbled up. If they hadn't shown up then maybe Kaname wouldn't be troubled or mildly concerned for the other. He wouldn't be so distracted and going so far as to completely ignore his beloved Yuki who was sitting a few short steps away from him.

Yet, being with Zero brought such a feeling of nostalgia. Zero reminded Kaname so much of _her_…

Kaname sighed, it was not best to think of her, the wounds from her loss were still fresh and he didn't want them to remain that way by remembering.

"Onii-sama?" Yuki called.

Kaname glanced over to Yuki. "Yes?"

"Are there really purebloods who wish to die like Ouri-sama?"

Yuki's mind was still wrapped around the suicide of Ouri-sama. Kaname made it over to the couch where Yuki sat. Discussing other matters was probably best for him right now; the least thing he wanted was to continue fretting over Zero.

"To answer your question, yes many purebloods like Ouri-sama wished to die."

"But why?"

"Purebloods are cursed with the ability to live forever. How would you feel if you spent eternity living idly by as the world around you changes while you don't? Any pureblood would grow wary living for all those years."

"How lonely that must be."

Kaname gave a sad smile. "Yes…lonely indeed."

-0-

It had started to rain heavily on their drive back to Cross Academy, during the entire ride; silence hovered in the back sit. Even though they had just entered the town where Cross Academy was stationed, they still had to drive pass the town and head up hill where the Academy was surrounded by deep forest. Hitoshi wished with all his might that the ride there could be faster, because at this moment he was stuck in between Zero and Aidou, and it was obvious that they were pissed at the other.

Neither one had spoken to the other since they entered the vehicle and the tension between them was only getting thicker by the minute. So with a steady breath, Hitoshi spoke. "Is it alright if I ask what it is that got you two playing the cold shoulder with one another?"

"Ask him, he's the one that went off on me for no apparent reason." Zero answered.

"Well, I wouldn't have to go off on you if you hadn't controlled yourself more."

"Control myself? You act like I'm some kind of wild animal!"

"You are if you can't even control yourself from drinking Kaname-sama's blood!"

"He offered it to me!"

"And I told you that you could have refused, but no, you just had to accept it."

"I have my reason's Hanabusa."

"I understand that you want to gain power to protect your children but honestly, just because of that reason doesn't mean you can just accept it? You have no idea what Kaname-sama's planning. If you are so easily swayed by the lure of power within a vampire, then you could be swayed in by others who may offer you their blood."

"Who the hell are you to tell me what I can and cannot do? So stop acting like you know what's best for me, I can handle myself! I don't need you, I have never needed you or anyone else in my life!"

A hurt expression flashed before Aidou's face before there was nothing. Turning to the driver, Aidou's spoke. "Stop the car."

"Pardon me sir?"

"I said stop the car!" Aidou repeated loudly, causing the driving to slam on the brakes. Once the car was halted, Aidou opened the backdoor and stepped out into the rain, but before he left the car he turned and stared inside the vehicle toward Zero. "I know that I could never be as important to you as your kids or at least get half of the attention you give to them, but for once Zero, could you stop looking at what's beside you and start looking at what's in front of you. Look at the person who has always been standing face-to-face with you!"

'_Look at me, Zero.'_ Came Aidou's silent wish before he slammed the door behind him and started walking away.

Rolling down the window, Zero poked his head out and shouted after Aidou to stop, but the heavy rain and deep forest already swallowed him up.

Back at the Academy, Zero smiled and shook his head gently as he observed the three little ones fast asleep on the couch huddled together with Zahara between the twins. It was quite obvious that they tried to stay up until Zero got home but they fell asleep in the end. Zero was too tired to haul the lot upstairs, so instead he placed a warm blanket on their bodies and headed toward the kitchen where Hitoshi was, yet not before petting Luna and thanking her for watching over them while he was away.

In the kitchen, Hitoshi was reading a large old looking brown book of some sort when Zero entered. Zero was tired but not sleepy despite that it was almost four in the morning. He couldn't sleep now, not after so many things had happened, and then there was the comment that Aidou made that somehow kept flowing inside his head as if there was some secret meaning to what he said.

Glancing at the hallway's floor from the kitchen doorway, it was obvious by the wet footprints that Aidou had been here before them and was likely upstairs in Zero's room. Because of Kaien's return home, Zero had been forced to sleep on the sofa, but since that was taken, he was going to use the guest bedroom where the little one's slept.

"I'm heading upstairs."

"Ah Zero, before you go, is it alright if we talk for a bit?" Hitoshi asked before Zero could leave.

"Sure, what's up?"

Hitoshi became serious. "I believe it's time to start our counter attack."

"Now? I thought we still had time?"

"I thought so too, however, Shirabuki-sama seems to be proceeding much faster than we would have anticipated considering the year of silence."

"Alright, then what is it that we have to do?"

"There are three things we must do. One is gain more alliances, two is we must prepare the Night class for reopening, and the last and most important is we will start our counter attack by introducing a new pureblood to the game."

"Who?" Zero asked, a bit confused.

"That will be you, Zero."

TBC…


	13. Alliances

Chapter 13: Alliances

Yuki hugged her knees to her chest. Her back was perfectly straightened against the wall; her eyes stared almost aimlessly at the white wooden box that held her weapon Artemis, which only moments before Kaname had placed there before heading off for his morning meetings. The words he left her with just kept circling her mind like an endless whirlpool. It was the second time that somebody asked her to kill them with her bare hands.

Why had Zero and Kaname left her with such a decision weighing on her shoulders? Yuki knew she couldn't do it. The both of them were important to her, more so than anyone. But in the past year she was apart from Zero made her realize something.

There was a change. Zero no longer looked her way; in fact, he didn't even come to see her. Yuki knew from the glances she threw his way that her existence wasn't of greater importance anymore. Was the private moment they had after the revelation of the vampire children something nonexistent?

Thinking back to it made Yuki wonder.

"_Are you going to fetch your brother, Zero?"_

_Zero stopped at the end of the staircase that led up to the roof. Standing before him a few short steps away was Yuki, her brown eyes looked at her childhood friend before her._

"_I thought you left with Kuran?"_

"_I plan to but not before saying goodbye to you first." _

"_Well then say it and leave, I can no longer tolerate the stench of purebloods."_

_Yuki flinched as though a hard blow struck her. Yet it was expected since she was the thing he hated the most. _

"_Do you believe what the blond vampire said up there is true? Did they really come from the future? Are those three children really yours and onii-sama's-"_

"_Stop!" Zero interrupted. "I refuse to believe anything that blonde stranger had said. Kuran and I will never be in that kind of relationship."_

_Yuki felt relieved by that, but the question was whom was she feeling that towards. Her human self longed for Zero and her vampire self longed for Kaname. They were two separate entities at clash with one another. Yuki wasn't sure to whom her heart truly belonged._

_Yuki knew she was making an unpleasant face because the next thing she knew Zero was pulling her into an embrace._

"_Tell me Yuki, is the old you still inside you?"_

_Yuki wanted to cry. Zero's warmth that she had gotten so use to was filling her to the very core of her being and she knew that this would be the last she will feel it._

"_Yes she is, however, I'm afraid she will soon merged with the other and be lost forever."_

"_I see…" Zero's silent reply almost made Yuki burst into tears that very moment. She was crushing him and she knew it. It pained her to know she was the cause. _

"_You know, all this time I had always been wanting to tell you how I felt for you and what I'm still feeling even knowing what you are. Yet I still can't bring myself to express it." Zero pulled away from Yuki a bit so that their faces were inches apart. "All these years I've struggled with my desires for your blood and…for you. But now I know that your place should be with Kuran, the man who can live on with you for eternity. So go Yuki…he's waiting for you."_

"_Zero…" Yuki sobbed. She couldn't unravel the hands that were gripping Zero's shirt to come undone._

"_Yuki." Zero whispered the other's name before succumbing to one of his greatest desires. Leaning down, Zero captured Yuki's lips with his own for a sweet and gentle kiss that lasted only seconds as Zero pulled away and began walking in the opposite direction._

_Yuki was able to read volumes from that single kiss. She felt all of Zero's feelings he had been hiding and his objective. She knew that the next they meet they will no longer be friends but enemies destine to kill one another._

Yuki buried her head between her knees. Has it really been a year? It's crazy how so much could change in such a short time. Zero wasn't the person he once was. She could tell that from a mere glance. Those children were now the center of his world, they were the reason he lived each day. There was no more talk of wanting to die and Yuki was relieved at that.

There were to many who desired the freedom death could bring and the way it was going about wasn't fair. No body should shoulder such burdens or be sacrificed to end one's life, and if that meant playing God, then Yuki will shoulder it herself.

With an objective now pushing her forward, Yuki stood and grabbed Artemis and placed it in her bag as she headed toward the front door.

"Where do you think your going?"

Yuki turn to the voice she knew to be Ruka's.

"I'm going out for a bit, I will return shortly."

"Have you popped a screw, Kuran?"

"No I didn't."

"You do know Kaname-sama will not be happy if he knew what you were doing."

"I know that's why you're coming with me."

"Excuse me?" Ruka was dumbfounded by that.

"Onii-sama will worry if I left somewhere alone and plus I don't know how to buy a train ticket, so I need someone to show me."

Ruka raised an eyebrow. She had a feeling that the real reason Yuki wanted her to tag along was the fact that this girl is hopeless without someone guiding her. Ruka was also certain that she wouldn't be able to convince the young pureblood to stay put, so she had no choice. Protecting Yuki was the duty Kaname had left her with and she was going to fulfill it to the very end.

-0-

Coming upon the large mansion surrounded in all its ageless glory stood a man, tall and slender yet beautiful. Yuki was momentarily transfixed upon the man who out numbered her in years and experience. His blonde hair that reached his shoulders and those olive green eyes that stared back at her. They remained Yuki of the peridot jewel. It was a beautiful shade of green far lighter to Takuma's emerald green.

"Welcome Yuki Kuran, I am Lord Isaya Shoutou." The man greeted as he bowed his head before Yuki.

"It's a pleasure to met your acquaintance. It's a pity we couldn't met before at the ball held recently."

"Ah yes, I was made aware of what happened. It's quite a shame what happened to Lord Ouri-sama." Isaya responded respectfully, his eyes were watching Yuki closely almost making her nervous as she pulled out Artemis and activated it.

"Indeed, so that's why I've come a many ways to ask of you if there is ever a time where you feel you no longer wish to live, allow me to be the one to end your suffering so that no one else shall be sacrificed any longer."

"Young miss, you do realize that what your doing can easily get you killed."

Ruka stepped before Yuki as a means to protect her in case Isaya were to make a move toward her.

"It's alright Ruka-san." Yuki reassured. Ruka stepped aside as instructed.

Isaya found himself laughing. His child like laughter caught Yuki off guard for a moment, it was the first she heard heartfelt laughter in quite awhile and hearing it come from such a beautiful man made her blush.

"My you are quite something, Kuran."

"It's Yuki."

Isaya smiled. "Yuki-san…quite the pretty name, something I would expect from the late Juri-sama."

Yuki blushed again. "T-Thank you."

"Would you two ladies like to come in, it's quite chilly."

"No, that's alright. I have other places to stop by before going home."

"Well then, be safe on your journey."

Yuki nodded and bowed before turning away, Ruka following right behind her.

As soon as the two were out of sight, Isaya went back inside to the guest patiently waiting.

"Is it okay for you to let her go without saying hello?"

Hitoshi appeared from behind some curtains to stand before Isaya. "No, it's alright. Plus I rather not want to have to explain to her why I'm here."

"Yes, it was a bit surprising to see a complete stranger here instead of Kaien Cross to whom I was expecting."

"Forgive me for showing up unannounced earlier, but I insisted to Kaien before my departure on wanting to meet you myself, alone if possible. And as Kaien had intended to, I had informed you all that had transpired in the events of the Kuran ball."

"Yet there is still more I presume?"

"Yes indeed…lots more."

Isaya sighed. "Why do I feel that whatever you wish to tell me will change the things I had already planned out?"

"If you're referring to remaining just a spectator to the events to come, then yes, what I will _show_ you will alter your original plans."

"_Show_?"

"Yes, I want you to take some of my blood and receive the years of memories that have accumulated in it. But be warned that the things you first see are in a year far into the future."

"If such is possible, wouldn't it change the fabric of time?"

"Things are already on the verge of change. I can feel it within me. But if it means a safer future then I will go against the very physics of time in order to do so. So I can't allow you to be a spectator any longer, there is an evil presence heading our way and I will need all the alliances I can get. Plus, you have no right to refuse an offer from me."

"You sound almost confident that I will agree."

"I know you will."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because Yuki and I are the two things you can't afford to lose, _father_."

-0-

It has been one week since the ball Zero attended, as well as the moment Aidou walked out on Zero in an angry fit and since then the two have not talked. Zero didn't want to admit that it bothered him not having the sometimes-annoying blonde on his heels anymore.

Being reprimanded by Cross, who was downstairs playing twister with the little ones, wasn't at all fine and dandy either. So here Zero was standing before his bedroom door where Aidou made his, deciding on what kind of an apology he should give the other. Yet, two minutes turned into ten and now Zero was feeling like a weirdo and since Hitoshi wasn't home, as the blonde was off gathering comrades and essential supplies for there little _'experiment'_, Zero had to do this alone.

Taking a deep breath, Zero knocked. After the forth knock the door was opened to reveal Aidou.

"I was wondering when you were going to knock." Aidou answered as he moved aside to let Zero in. "You have been standing at the door for over ten minutes."

"Sorry about that." Zero apologized turning to the other.

"Anyway, what did you want? I'm still mad at you, you know."

"And that's why I wanted to speak to you."

"Go on, I'm listening."

"I'm sorry…I know what I said back then was rude and hurtful to you and I wish I could take it back because none of what I said back there was true. You're important to me in your own way and I was just afraid that if I admitted that, you too will someday leave my side like Ichiru or Yuki…"

"I know Zero. That's why I have to apologize too; I was being a pain all because of a little drinking session you had with Kaname-sama. I overreacted and said some rude things too."

"I guess the both of us were jerks."

"Well you were a little more than I." Aidou admitted with a smirk.

"Hey, I thought we were apologizing here?" Zero huffed playfully.

"We are."

"Good, so does that mean you forgive me?"

"Maybe I might, if you give me a kiss?"

"What?" Zero looked at the other with a perplexed look on his face that had Aidou laughing again.

"I was only joking."

Zero threw a playful punch toward the other which Aidou dodged with ease.

"Geez, and here I was about to ask if you wanted to accompany me on an outing with the kids. But if you just want to make jokes then maybe I should reconsider my option."

"Okay I'm sorry." Aidou apologized again, though there was still a smile on his face. "So, where we going?"

Zero shrugged his shoulders. "No idea, I left it up to the kids."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Not sure yet, but I guess we'll see."

"Yea, I guess we might."

TBC…

* * *

D/N: The next chapter is going to be a filler chapter, which just means that not a lot of important stuff is going to happen, however, there will be lots of Zero, Aidou, plus the kids' time. So please look forward to it.

Favorite, Follow, and Review. It's what keeps me going! \(^_^)/


End file.
